Unwanted Situations
by Feball3001
Summary: Gohan gets caught up in a crazy life changing experiment when he attempts to rescues Erasa who was kidnapped. The results of the experiment leave Videl believing that Gohan has bulimia and she is out to prove it to the world. Warning MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**Unwanted Situations**

**Summary: **Gohan gets caught up in a crazy life changing experiment when he attempts to rescues Erasa who was kidnapped. The results of the experiment leave Videl believing that Gohan has bulimia and she is out to prove it to the world.

**Warning:** This story does contain Male Pregnancy (Mpeg)

Beater read by ASP AUS

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Walking away from the school or Orange Star High school were four teenagers, two with blond hair and the other two with black hair.

"Videl, do you want to come shopping with me this afternoon?" asked the blond haired girl, Erasa, who always perked up when school ended.

"I hate shopping," Videl replied in a dry tone, "and I have to train with my father in his dojo this afternoon."

"Aw, how about you Sharpie?" Erasa queried, turning her attention to the other blond teen.

"Love to babe, but I also have to go to Hercules Dojo and train as well" Sharpener replied thinking of the fact that he was one of the lucky few that got to train personally with the man that defeated Cell.

"What about you Gohan?" Erasa asked clinging to the arm of the quiet teen.

"I kind of live far away from school, so I have to head home now if I want to make it home before morning" Gohan answered, glad that he could use that as an excuse to get out of shopping even if it did only take him 15 minutes to fly home when he took his time.

"I guess that means that I have to go by myself then" Erasa pouted - disappointed by the fact that she'd have to go alone.

"If you took any of us it would be like shopping by yourself anyway" Sharpener said. "I only go to the store for the sports centre, same for Videl, and Nerd boy would properly only go there for book stores and nerdy thinks like that and the food court, then you would get kicked out because of the amount of food that he eats."

"I can control myself eating in public." Gohan said defending himself. "Now if you had been shopping with my dad or my little brother, they properly would get you kicked out of the food court."

"I think that is the first time I have heard you mention any other family members besides your mother" Videl grilled Gohan.

"My dad died a few years ago, I was actually meant to start school the year that he died but mum kept me home a few extra years so I could help if anything went wrong while she was pregnant then while my brother was little. It still kind of hurts to think about dad. As with my little brother we have never really had a conversation before where it was worth bring up." Gohan replied.

"Your dad died that must of been so sad" Erasa said.

"Sorry to be insensitive Nerd boy, but Videl and I really need to be heading off." Sharpener said saying his goodbye.

"See you both tomorrow at school" Videl said annoyed at being pulled away from her Gohan grilling session and followed Sharpener to her father's dojo.

"I'm sorry about your dad and it sounded like he died before you brother was born, that must of been hard." Erasa said kind of awkwardly before running towards the shopping centre. "I'll see you tomorrow at school" Erasa shouted as she turned around to wave.

DBZDBZDBZ

Around a corner not that far away from the teens, where two men who had been watching them for the whole afternoon. Both the men had dark shades and hoodies making it very hard to recognize facial features. The shorter of the two men cleared his throat and began speaking. "Both those kids are our targets. Which one are we going after first?"

The taller of the two men who seemed to be in charge though before answering "The blond girl, the boss said the black hair kid was going to be hard to trap."

"But he seemed small, frail and quiet the geek" the small man argued.

"He is properly able to think his way out of any situation, we better get a move on if we are going to bring the girl in." The tall man said walking out of the shadows and in the direction that Erasa had headed.

Erasa was halfway to the shopping centre when she noticed that she had two people following her. She could not see them following her but she could sense there ki. Erasa had learnt basic ki control and ki sensing from her father as well as extensive martial arts. Erasa believed that she could beat Videl in martial arts quiet easy but knew that it would be a blow in her friend's ego if she ever did. Not liking the situation Erasa changed directions and started to head towards the train station instead. It was closer to her location and should have a heap of teenagers heading home from school which she could hide amongst.

"We make our move now, the girl is onto us" the man said.

"All right" the other man replied, speeding up.

Before Erasa had any chance to react the two men jumped out, trapping the blond.

"Who are you people and what do you want with me?" Erasa demanded not letting the fear show in her voice.

"It's not us that want you, it is our boss" the tall man said towering over Erasa.

"And we do not know why he wants you, we just do as he says" the shorter man continued.

Both men put a hand each onto Erasa's shoulder. Before she could make any move at all to defend herself she felt energy drain away and herself slipping into unconsciousness.

DBZDBZDBZ

It was the next day and sitting at the back of the classroom in their usual spots was Gohan, Sharpener and Videl.

"Does anyone know where Erasa is? Sharpener asked. They were already up to the last class of the day and Erasa had still not shown up to school.

"No, and it is not like her to miss school without telling me about it" Videl said checking her phone for messages for the 20th time in the last 5 minutes.

"Maybe she is home from school sick" Gohan said thinking logically.

"If she was sick she would have been messaging me all day." Videl said still looking at the phone.

"Would you three up the back stop you chattering, this is a time for learning" the teacher scolded, silencing the three teens.

DBZDBZDBZ

The three teenagers waited for the bell to ring which signalled the end of school for the day. Instead of heading out of the school grounds and their separate ways like the day before the teens went and sat at a table under a tree where they often had their lunch. They had only just sat down when Videls' phone stated to ring.

"It's Erasas home number." Videl said and then proceeded to answer the phone. "Videl speaking."

"Hi Videl. This is Erasa's mother, Mrs Shinhan, did Erasa stay at your place last night? She didn't come home and I have not been able to get a hold of her on her mobile." Came the voice of Erasa's ditzy mother.

"Wait. Did she say her last name was Shinhan?" Gohan asked in a whisper.

"Yes, nerd boy that is Erasa's last name" Sharpener answered back in a whisper, "now shut up so that I can hear the rest of the conversations."

"Mrs Shinhan, I have not heard anything from Erasa either. I will check in with the police station and see if anyone has reported anything." Videl replied, now quiet concerned and ended the conversation.

"Is Erasa related to Tien Shinhan?" Gohan asked as soon as Videl got off the phone.

"Who is Tien Shinhan?" Videl asked.

"Tien Shinhan was the winner of the 21st Martial arts tournament" Sharpener replied, proud that he knew something about martial arts that Videl didn't. "And I never asked Erasa if she was related to him."

"Well I'm going to check at the police station like I said I would to Mrs Shinhan" Videl said.

"I'll check the hospital while you are doing that" Sharpener replied.

"I'm going to find out if Erasa is related to Tien." Gohan said thinking that if Erasa truly was related to Tien there was a number of people that would want to take her down.

"What is finding out who Erasa is related to going to prove?" Videl asked.

"There has been a number of times when pervious people that have fought in martial arts tournaments have been or had family members targeted." Gohan replied remembering a story of King Piccolo stealing the names from the martial arts society and targeting the martial artists on the list.

"If that is the case wouldn't that also make Videl a target." Sharpener said.

"I guess." Gohan replied thinking that it would also make himself a target if that was the case.

"I can look after myself, we will meet up at my house in two hours time." Videl said who turned to run off the school grounds.

"Videl." Gohan called, stopping Videl in her tracks.

"What is it Gohan?" Videl said annoying at being slowed down from finding her friend.

"I don't know how to get to your house." Gohan confessed knowing that he could properly find it by locating her ki but knew that Videl would grill him about it later when she realised that she had not told him how to get there.

"Oh right, you've never been there before." Videl said and got a pen and a piece of paper out of her school bag and started writing directions on how to get there. She handed Gohan the piece of paper and put the pen back in her bag and started heading to a safe location to decapsulize her helicopter.

Gohan walked with Sharpener for a bit before going their separate ways. Once Gohan was sure the no one was around he pressed the little button on his watch which transformed him to Saiyanman and started to head towards Capsule corp. to see Bulma.

DBZDBZDBZ

It was not long before Gohan could see the yellow domed building in West City which was Capsule Corporation. Gohan flew in trough a window which was the Briefs residences and pressed the watch to once again revert him back to normal clothing.

Looking around the room Gohan saw the normally hyperactive Trunks fast asleep on the lounge sucking his thumb; he could here Mrs Briefs in the kitchen most likely cooking dinner. Gohan then proceeded down the hall towards Bulma's lab where he could sense her ki.

Gohan politely knocked on the door before proceeding into the lab. "Hi Bulma." Gohan greeted.

"Gohan, I wasn't expecting you today." Bulma said, always happy to see the teenager. "What brings you my way, that watch of yours giving you trouble?"

"Nothing like that, I came to ask a question regarding Tien, do you know if he ever got married or if he has any kids?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah Tien is married to one of my friends Launch and I believe that they have a daughter named Erasa who is around your age. Why the sudden interest?" Bulma asked.

"I go to school with Erasa and she has gone missing" Gohan said. "I only found out this afternoon that her last name was Shinhan."

"Your thinking it's possible that one of the Z Gangs many enemies may have resurfaced and kidnapped her" Bulma said.

"That's exactly what I am thinking" Gohan replied.

The next hour Gohan and Bulma went over the possible enemies that could have possibly been responsible for Erasa's disappearance and possible locations.

"How come Tien never mentioned Erasa before?" Gohan asked after not getting closer to who could have kidnapped Erasa because of the number of enemies that the Z Gang had collected over the years.

"Your mother never liked Erasa's mother much. Launch has multiple personalities and is a dark blue haired ditz normally, but when she sneezes she becomes a blood haired machine gun wielding bank robber" Bulma said thinking of her old friend.

"Is she a saiyan?" Gohan asked "You know the whole hair going from one colour to blond."

"I never thought of it that way before. If she is, she is the first super saiyan and not Goku" Bulma joked.

"What's this about a saiyan?" Vegeta demanded, who had come back after a week of training on the other side of the planet somewhere.

"My friend Launch, Tiens wife. Whenever she sneezes hair turns from dark blue to blond and her personality changes." Bulma said.

"Maybe she was sent to the planet to be Kakarot's mate, that often happened when missions where meant to be long-term" Vegeta said.

"Maybe it was one of these surviving saiyans that kidnapped Erasa" Gohan said not really thinking.

"Saiyans kidnapped earth stationary?" Vegeta said "How bizarre. Why would they do that?"

"Erasa is Launch and Tiens daughter, she goes to school with Gohan and she has gone missing" Bulma explained to her husband.

"Bulma. I have to be going, I agreed to meet up with Sharpener and Videl and tell them what I found out so far." Gohan said.

"Don't tell them too much, and I will call your mother and tell her you will be late home, actually you come back here after you meet up with them. I will tell her your spending the night, I want to know what your friends were able to find out and it will save you the trip of coming back out here tomorrow when you are meant to baby sit Trunks" Bulma said.

"I guess I will see you later then" Gohan said walking out of the lab, pressing the button on his watch to once again turn himself into Saiyanman and jumped out of the closest window and flew towards Videl's house.

DBZDBZDBZ

Gohan stood in front of Videl's house double checking that he defiantly was not still in his Saiyanman costume before he rang the door bell. "Videl's house is just as big as grandpa's house." Gohan said as he waited for someone to answer the door.

Hercules himself was the one that answered the door, which was really rare. "I only have time for one autograph and a photo." Hercules said to Gohan.

"Mr Satan, I'm a friend of Videls and she asked me to meet her here" Gohan replied.

"Videl! If you are trying to date my daughter, there is no way that is going to happen!" Hercules bellowed, noticing how scrawny Gohan looked.

"I'm not trying to date Videl" Gohan choked out in embarrassed.

"Then what are you doing here?" Hercules demanded.

"Gohan, what are you doing here already?" Videl said coming up steps followed by Sharpener.

"You said to meet here in 2 hours time and that was 2 hours and 10 minutes ago." Gohan said looking at his watch.

"Has it really been that long already?" Sharpener said looking at his own watch. "I thought we had only been gone and hour and a half."

"Videl! What is Sharpener from the dojo and this scrawny boy doing here?" Hercules asked.

"I asked them to come over, Dad" Videl said.

"But Videl ..." Before Hercules could continue Videl interrupted.

"Our friend Erasa from school has gone missing. Gohan went to find out information on Erasa's father, Sharpener went to the hospital to find out if she had been checked in there and I was at the police station seeing if any information of her whereabouts may have come through. We are now discussing any information that we may have found out."

"Erasa, that blond kid that is here nearly every weekend?" Hercules asked.

"Yes, now come this way to the kitchen and we will discuss what we have found out so far" Videl answered.

DBZDBZDBZ

The group of three teenagers sat in the kitchen of Satan Mansion, Videl's father checking in on them every now and again to make sure there was no funny business going on.

"The only report that I have close to Erasa's resemblance is a blond haired girl getting mugged by two men near the train station yesterday afternoon around the time school finished. The person reported that the three of them just disappeared into nowhere. He was drunk at the time so the information is not all that reliable." Videl said.

"Erasa was heading to the shopping centre, why would she go in the opposite direction to the train station, she does not even catch the train to get home." Sharpener said.

"I don't know but it was the closest thing that I got." Videl grumbled with a sigh.

"Well I have nothing. No one of Erasa's description was bought into the hospital." Sharpener said. "And I checked out the clinics and private practices with the same results. I even spoke to some of the guys I know she has dated in the past and none of them have seen her either."

"All I have is that Erasa is Tien Shinhan's daughter" Gohan said.

"So we have Erasa possibly being mugged by two men near the train station, only witnessed by a drunk and it that was possibly a revenge thing because her father was a World Champion of the Martial Arts tournament and if she was injured she was not taken to any of the medical facilities in town." Videl said writing down the little information that she had.

"Maybe she realised that she was being followed and tried to lose them by heading somewhere else that was still well populated." Gohan said "At that time of day there are lot of students heading home on the train."

"We're going to have to call it a night." Videl said annoyed at the thought of her best friend in danger and not being able to do anything. "We will regroup here tomorrow morning."

"I'm not going to be able to join you" Gohan said "I have to babysit for a friend of the family all day tomorrow and then babysit my own brother all day Sunday. I will continue searching on the internet and see if I can pull up any leads there."

"Gohan, do you need a place to stay tonight?" Videl asked realising how late it was and how far away Gohans house was.

"I'm staying with friends in West City tonight, the ones that I'm babysitting for tomorrow" Gohan said glad that he had a legitimate excuse.

DBZDBZDBZ

Gohan played with Trunks most of the next day and occasionally spared with him while constantly searching for a sign of Erasa's ki. He didn't have much to discuss with Bulma the night before, but the mugging story did seem plausible and it was very possible that the men just moved faster then what the human eye could see

It was late afternoon before Bulma and Vegeta returned. Gohan was filling Bulma in on his day when he sensed a weak ki belonging to Erasa.

"Bulma, I have a lock on Erasa's ki, tell my mum that I'm going to be late home and tell Tien that I think I found her." Gohan rushed not giving Bulma a chance to answer before he was gone.

Gohan was already flying over the city before he pressed the button on his watch changing his clothes to his Saiyanman costume. He has lost Erasa's ki again but knew an approximate direction to travel. Just on the outskirts of a small town he found a cave that seemed to be the underground base of some organisation. Once inside the cave he was able to pick up location of Erasa's ki. Sneaking through the base he found a small room with Erasa in it, he forced the door open scaring the captive teenager.

"I'm sorry miss." Gohan said in his super hero voice as quietly as possible.

"Lookout behind you" she screamed, but it was too late, someone had grabbed hold of Gohan quickly draining his energy and slowing Gohan's reaction time. The other one injection Gohan with something that confused his senses making him drowsy fairly quickly.

"The boss really was right when they said he would come to us, Bob." said the shorter of the men.

"The boss is always right Frank." the tall man called Bob said while taking off Saiyanman's helmet. "I didn't know the target was posing as a super hero. If I knew that it would have been easier to set up a trap."

"Gohan!" Erasa blurted stupidly, not really believing that the nerdy guy that she sat next to in school was the super hero Saiyanman that was always saving Videl's life.

"You be quiet there girly" Frank threatened, throwing Gohan in her direction.

"Leave him here and activate the shield. If the boss is right it should weaken him considerably" Frank said walking out of the room. Erasa felt the shield take effect and went and sat down next the unconscious Gohan. Even though Gohan was unconscious she felt a lot better knowing that she was not going through this alone.

DBZDBZDBZ

Half an hour later the two men returned, injecting Erasa with the same thing that they used on Gohan. It was hours later before either of them awoke and they where no longer in the base when they did, they where somewhere in the desert.

"Erasa, are you ok" Gohan said feeling a bit sick from whatever was in that drug.

"I don't know" Erasa said and weakly hugging the young superhero.

"Do you have any idea why we are in the middle of the desert?" Gohan asked looking around.

"No, but I know that they had something planned to do to us when you arrived." Erasa sobbed.

"How did you end up there?"

"I was going to the shopping centre and could sense two ki's following me" Erase said getting ready to explain what ki was but seeing in Gohans face the he knew what she was talking about she continued "so in an attempt to lose them I started heading towards the train station. Both of them put their hand on my shoulder but one was jabbing me with the injection while the other was draining my energy so I could not resist."

"Do you think that you will be able to walk?" Gohan asked, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible.

"I still feel sick and dizzy from the effects of the injection and I have no idea what they did to us while we where unconscious" Erasa said while being helped to stand by Gohan.

"I guess our first priority is get back to safety and then work out what they did to us. Nimbus!" Gohan called at the end of the sentence knowing that they would not get very far on their own energy. The golden cloud came into distance. "Apparently only those pure at heart are able to ride the nimbus cloud."

"I don't think I will be able to ride it." Erasa said attempting to get on the cloud, falling through it just as she thought she would.

"I'll hop on first and you can sit on my lap" Gohan said sitting cross legged on the golden cloud.

Erasa then sat on Gohan's lap, Gohan holding onto her waist. "Korin's Tower" Gohan told the cloud once he was satisfied that he was not going to drop Erasa.

"I think it is the safest place to go at the moment" Gohan explain as they were flying through the air.

"I agree" Erasa said remembering watching her mum trying to climb the tower so she could be with Tien when he was training for the arrival of the saiyans.

In the back of her head there was something that was telling her that she was dreaming, while another part could not believe that she had met someone her own age that could do similar things to what she could.

They were not far from their destination when Gohan felt himself starting to lose consciousness again. He felt Erasa go slack in his arms losing consciousness herself. It took all the energy that he had to keep conscious. Instead of stopping where Korin was Gohan had the cloud fly up the Guardians lookout after sensing that Piccolo was there. When they finally arrived at the top and where a good distance away from the edge Gohan let Erasa slip from his arms onto the stone floor of the tower before slipping off of the cloud onto the ground beside Erasa.

Piccolo sensing his student's ki dropping as soon as he reached the top of the tower grabbed the arm of the young Namek Guardian with no explanation at all and dragged him to Gohan's side.

"Oh no, Gohan, what's wrong with him?" Dende said looking at the lifeless body of his friend. "And that is Erasa, Tien's daughter. The same thing that is wrong with Gohan seems to be wrong with her."

Dende got straight to work at healing both the teenagers, alternating between which one he would heal. "It is strange, there seems to be something draining there energy."

"Are you able to heal them?" Piccolo asked concerned about his pupil.

"No, whatever they have is draining the energy that I use to heal" Dende said.

"We'll fly them to Capsule Corp, Bulma and Vegeta might be able to work out what is wrong with them. Plus I don't want his mother coming up here demanding to find Gohan when they notice he is gone." Piccolo said and then bent over to pick up Gohan. Dende picked up the much lighter Erasa and then followed the older Namek to the surface of the planet towards West City.

DBZDBZDBZ

It was very early Monday morning when both the teenagers awoke. Erasa and Gohan found themselves once again awaking in the same place as each other. Erasa even though she did not recognise her surroundings knew that she was safe because her mother was asleep in a chair beside her bed.

"Where are we?" Erasa asked Gohan in a whisper.

"Where in the hospital wing of Capsule Corp" Gohan answered back, who was trying to move without waking his mother since she had fallen asleep leaning on Gohans bed.

"I'm pretty hungry, do you want me to make you something to eat" Gohan offered as he hopped out of bed testing all his joints making sure they still moved the way they were supposed to.

"I am pretty hungry, I didn't have anything to eat the whole time I was held captive" Erasa said hopping out of her own bed.

Chi Chi sensing movement woke up. "Gohan? He's not here!" Chi Chi screamed, not noticing Gohan standing behind her and also waking up Launch in the process.

"Where am I?" Launch said rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Mum, I'm right behind you" Gohan said to his mother, followed by Chi Chi squeezing the air out of Gohan.

"My baby, what did they do to you?" Chi Chi cried.

"I don't know, but I seem fine at the moment" Gohan said trying to peel his mother away from him.

"It was really strange." Erasa said "Why did they dump us in the middle of the desert after the caught you?"

"No idea, but standing around talking is not getting us food" Gohan said with only one thing on his mind at that time.

"I will make you something to eat right now" Chi Chi said.

"I'll help" Launch offered "If Gohan anything like what Goku used to be when it came to food."

"He does not eat as much as Goku and has better manners, but he still eats a lot" Chi Chi said walking with Launch to the kitchen.

Erasa and Gohan followed, listening to their mother's conversation. It didn't take Chi Chi or Launch very long to make something up for the starving teenagers. Coming in just as food was being served was Vegeta, who had just returned from a midnight spar.

"I see that they are both awake." Vegeta said looking at the food.

"Yes you can have some." Chi Chi said "But let Gohan and Erasa have their pick first, they have been held captive a need a good meal."

"Vegeta" Gohan asked, not sure if he wanted to have this conversation in front of Erasa, even if she was a member of the Z Gang. "Normal human sedatives don't work on saiyans, right."

"That's correct" Vegeta affirmed, curious at the teenage half saiyan had been taken captive.

"The two guys that caught me, one of them drain my energy when he touched me while the other one injected me with something that knocked me out fairly quick" Gohan explained.

"That sounds like a technique the Tuples used to use on saiyans that where in small numbers" Vegeta said "But if they where Tuples, they would not have let you go as easily as what they did."

DBZDBZDBZ

Around 7.30am Bulma – who was not a morning person – had surfaced from sleep having been woken up by Trunks and Goten who had became really hyperactive when they saw that Gohan was awake. Tien and Chiaotzu was soon to join everyone else after their morning training, Tien looked worn out from worrying over his daughter's condition and had only agreed to train after Chiaotzu insisted that he do something to keep his mind off Erasa.

"Erasa, your ok" Chiaotzu said happy to see his best friend's daughter well.

"What day is it?" Gohan asked.

"Monday" Chi Chi answered.

"It's a school day already" Erasa said disappointed to have lost a weekend.

"You two can both stay home after you ordeal over the weekend" Chi Chi said.

"If I don't turn up to school today Videl would properly try to hunt me down and kill me" Gohan said.

"Why would she do that for you missing a day of school?" Erasa said before any of the parents could interpret what Gohan said there own way.

"Videl was really worried about your disappearance and I was meant to be searching for clues about your whereabouts over the weekend and report to Videl and Sharpener about what I found today.

"And you ended up finding me" Erasa said.

"I can't tell them that, but I also did not do any internet searching so I can't show them that anyway" Gohan said.

"Tell them that Trunks destroyed your computer while babysitting him, so you couldn't get on the net" Bulma said coming up with an excuse for Gohan.

"I'll go to school as well so that Videl and Sharpener don't worry about me more than they already are" Erasa said.

"What about getting rescued?" Launch questioned. "Isn't that the first think that they will ask?"

"I'll tell them that Saiyanman saved me" Erasa said remembering Gohan opening the door to her cell in the Saiyanman costume.

"If we're both going to school, we have to start getting ready." Gohan prompted, looking at the time.

"Spare clothes are in the bag at the end of your bed" Launch said to her daughter. "Erasa, make sure you say goodbye to your sisters before you leave, they have both been worried about you"

"Where are they at the moment?" Erasa asked.

"Still sleeping, I will get them up in a minute for breakfast" Launch answered, "just make sure you come out and say bye to them before you leave."

DBZDBZDBZ

Gohan and Erasa got to school a bit earlier than normal and walked in together which was seen by some of the schools top gossip queens.

"Your sisters are twins?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah the blond one is named Li-an and the blue haired one is Yi-an"

"Yi-an is the splitting image of your mum except for the third eye."

"Both girls are actually are the splitting image of mum, Li-an looks like Mums other personality which you're properly not aware of. The girls even though they look like mum, they have a personality similar to Dads"

"Bulma told me about your mums other personality when I asked if you where Tien's daughter, said that she was the reason that we never knew each other growing up. You don't have a third eye either, considering both of your sisters have the third eye."

"Nah, I'm lucky and missed out on that. There would have been too many questions from Videl otherwise." Erasa said, realising that she would have never had as many dates that she currently had if she did have the third eye.

DBZDBZDBZ

Just before the bell rung Sharpener and Videl turned up at the school, they where both happy to see the slightly ditzy blond at school.

"Erasa where have you been!? We were worried sick about you." Videl scolded, actually hugging the blond girl which was rare since Videl hated hugs.

"I was kidnapped by these two men in an alley near the train station" Erasa said "They drugged me so I couldn't struggle. I have no idea where they took me or what they did to me, but I was rescued by Saiyanman late last night."

"What are you doing at school if you where only rescued last night, you should see a doctor to make sure you are all right" Sharpener said full of concern.

"I came to school so I could get my mind off of what happened and I saw a doctor last night and this morning" Erasa countered.

"Were you at the hospital to see a doctor last night and this morning" Vidle asked, suspicious.

"The doctor that I saw last night is my mum's best friend. We stayed at their place over night so they could monitor me properly." Erasa explained.

Walking over to the group was one of the girls in their class Angel "Hey guys."

"Hi Angel" Sharpener said.

"Gohan, Erasa, it's rumoured that you both got to school early and arrived together, is it true that you are dating" Angel asked the question that every other student in the school wanted to ask.

"NO!" Erasa said and at the same time Gohan answered: "Um no."

"Okay" Angel said happy with their answer but not believing it and walked off.

"Why did you two arrive together at school this morning?" Videl asked curiously.

"The people who are friends with my parents that I was babysitting for on Saturday which ended up lasting the whole weekend since Mum decided that I could look after my brother there so he could play ..." Gohan said getting interrupted.

"What does this have to do with you and Erasa coming to school together?" Sharpener said irritated.

"What Gohan was trying to say my mum's best friend who is the doctor that I stayed with is Gohan's parent's friend who he babysits for. He ended up babysitting their son and his brother over the whole weekend while his mum and my parent's friend tried to calm my mum down and telling her that I was going to be all right" Erasa explained finishing with a large breath.

"So nothing happened" Sharpener said.

"We found out we are cousins" Gohan said making Sharpeners and Videls jaws drop.

Gohan and Erasa both knew that they were not really related but Goku, Bulma, Launch, Krillen and Yamcha – once his relationship ended with Bulma – considered themselves to be family since Bulma was an only child and the others had no families of their own.

"How are you related and not know about it?" Videl asked sceptical of the fact.

"My mum and Gohan's dad are brother and sister" Erasa said.

"My mum though that I was going to be corrupted if I spent time around Erasa's mum" Gohan continued.

"I think we missed the first class." Sharpener said trying to distract Videl who was giving Gohan strange looks.

"I didn't really want to go to the class part of school, I wanted to see you guys, plus I missed my weekend. It feels like it was only yesterday that I was last here" Erasa grumbled.

"I'll just tell the school that I was called out on Police duty" Videl said.

"I'm expected to wag a certain amount of classes each term to keep my cool statist so this will just count toward that. Bet Nerd boy is worried about missing class" Sharpener said

"Not really, I already know everything that we are meant to be learning and I skip classes all the time out of boredom, skipping a few more will not make too much difference" Gohan said.

"So you actually say you are going to the bathroom five minutes after Videl leaves to wag class. What do you do?" Sharpener said.

"Catch up on my homework for the college courses that I'm taking" Gohan replied, which he had actually done a few times when he realised that Videl didn't need any help from Saiyanman.

"You're taking collage courses, while you're in high school! Why are you even in high school?" Videl bleated, stunned at this new discovery.

"So I could learn to socialise with people my own age" Gohan answered "Mum almost made me become a High School teacher since I've had my teaching degree since I was 12 but changed her mind because I would not socialise with the students the same way as what I do as a student."

"You... already have a teaching degree" Videl murmured in disbelief.

Erasa, Gohan, Videl and Sharpener spent most of the day in the shopping centre since they did not go to school that day. Erasa happy that the ordeal that she had gone through over the weekend was not bough up to much and Gohan glad that Sharpener and Videl did not know the extent that he was involved. Gohan was also hoping that his mum would not mind him missing school since he said that he would go even though she said that he did not have to.

DBZDBZDBZ

Chi Chi was anxious when Gohan finally got back to Capsule Corp. "Where have you been, young man? I was worried sick about you."

"Schools not meant to finish for another 20 minutes, so why where you worried about me?" Gohan asked wondering if his mother had rung the school to check up on him.

"I didn't want you to disappear again." Chi Chi cried, squeezing her oldest son. "And why did you leave school early?"

"That's my fault Chi Chi. When I got there and saw Sharpie and Vivi I didn't want to go to class so we spent all day at the mall" Erasa confessed.

"You didn't end up going to school?" Launch asked, who had only heard the end of the conversation. "I guess that's ok. A day with your friends should have done you good."

"Your home safe now, that's all that matters." Chi Chi said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unwanted Situations**

**Summary: **Gohan gets caught up in a crazy life changing experiment when he attempts to rescues Erasa who was kidnapped. The results of the experiment leave Videl believing that Gohan has bulimia and she is out to prove it to the world.

**Warning:** This story does contain Male Pregnancy (Mpeg)

This chapter has not been beater read yet

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Over the next two months Erasa and Gohan had gone through every detail of their kidnappings and had discussed many times what could have possibly happened to them while they were unconscious and why were they let go so easily. They were both concerned over the fact that Gohan still felt nausea occasionally and where not sure if it was the effect of the drugs or something else that had been done to them, but neither of them where able to come up with the answer to that question.

"Gohan, you are looking really pale. Do you think it is time to call it a day?" Erasa asked her friend.

"I guess we were not getting anywhere anyway" Gohan sighed, looking at the scribbled notes that they had collected.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow" Erasa said saying her goodbyes to Gohan.

"See ya Erasa" Gohan replied "Bye Tien, Chiaotzu, Launch, Yi-an and Li-an"

"Work anything else out" Tien asked his daughter as she sat down to join them.

"Not yet, it's really concerning that Gohan is still feeling sick though."

"The only time I know of that he has ever been sick was the time that he spent with Goku in the hyperbolical time chamber" Tien told his daughted, looking where the Son boy had been moments before.

About 15 minutes later Gohan walked into his family's home and was nearly sick when he walked in the door and smelt that night's diner. Gohan tried to think back to the very few times that he had been sick, and none of those times had he ever been put of food before.

"Gohan, how was your day?" Chi Chi asked when she came out to the family room "Goten is over at your grandfathers for a couple of day so it is just you and me for dinner."

"Mum, I don't feel too good, I'm going to lay down for a bit" Gohan dizzily replied not really registering what his mother said.

"Do you want me to bring your dinner up for you?" Chi Chi asked noticing how pale he was.

"I'm not hungry" Gohan ansed, which was a sentence that Chi Chi though she would never here out of the mouth of one of her sons. Leaving his mother in a shocked state Gohan went up to his room, collapsing on the bed not even bothering to change into pyjama's before falling asleep.

DBZDBZDBZ

The next morning when Gohan got up he felt a bit better. He looked at the time and saw that it was 11.30am and was wondering why Goten had not woke him up for school. Sensing around for his brothers ki he found that he was at his grandfathers place, but that was not the only thing that Gohan could sense. Dropping and raising his ki a couple of times confirmed that what he was sensing was indeed real and Gohan was not liking that one bit. Chi Chi came in to check up on her oldest son to see him looking scared and in a state of disbelief.

"Gohan, are you alright?" Chi Chi said feeling if her son had a temperature. "I called the school and said that you where home sick."

Gohan, double checking the ki's around the area and tried to get the courage to tell his mother what he didn't want to believe "Mum, I think I worked out what the people that caught Erasa and myself did."

"Did you remember in a dream last night?" Chi Chi asked, horrified at the thoughts of what might have happened to her baby boy.

"No." Gohan squeaked. "I can sense another ki within me, I think they made me pregnant." Feeling sick after he said what he could sense out loud. He just wanted to wake up from the terrible nightmare and this to be just a dream, unfortunate for him it was not a dream.

Chi Chi sat in silence for a few moments and staring at her son taking a few moments to register what he said. Just like her son she was also in a state of disbelief, but knew what he said was true "How could they do that to my baby boy? I wanted to be a grandmother but not like this, if I ever get my hands on them!" Chi Chi shouted letting all of the anger out before breaking down in sobs, hugging her son.

"What am I going to do mum?" Gohan asked collapsing on the floor, pulling his mother to her knee's who was still hugging him.

"First think I'm going to do is call dad and ask him if he can watch Goten for the week."

"Are you going to tell Grandpa!" Gohan panicked not wanting anyone else to know yet.

"No, I will just tell him that you're sick from whatever they did to you and that I don't want Goten seeing his big brother that way."

"I have to check that they have not done the same thing to Erasa as what they did to me."

"We also need to see how it's affecting your body. You call Erasa and arrange a time to meet up so that you can tell her in person and I will call Bulma later and have the doctor there check you both out."

DBZDBZDBZ

Gohan waited till the school's lunch time before he called Erasa. "Gohan, why weren't you at school today?" Erasa shouted into the other end of the phone.

"Side effects from whatever they did to me" Gohan answered. "Are you able to come after school? So that I can tell you what they are. I don't really want to discuss this over phone"

"No, I will leave school now so that you can tell me" Erasa said, "See you soon".

Gohan listened to the beeping on the other end of the phone, knowing that he didn't have as long as he planned to work out what to tell to Erasa.

"So how come Gohan isn't at school today, and why did he ring you?" Videl questioned in a cold tone to her best friend.

"He wouldn't tell me, so I'm going to strangle him to get the answer out of him" Erasa replied as cheerfully as usual.

"In case you have forgotten Nerd boy lives five hours away babe" Sharpener said, not really paying attention to the conversation.

"He's at our Nan's place in West City" Erasa answered thinking up a plausible lie. "So it will not take as long to get there and strangle him. I'll see you both tomorrow most likely at school."

"Babe, tomorrow is Saturday" Sharpener replied, his eyes following a group of girls who Erasa sometimes hung out with.

"Well then I will see you on Monday" Erasa snapped.

Once Erasa was gone, and the girls had disappeared out of site Sharpener looked over at his other friend "Do you believe that Gohan and Erasa are really cousins?"

"No, I've been to Erasa's heaps of times before and her mother once mentioned that herself and Erasa's father are both the only child in their family." Videl said getting annoyed.

"You don't think that the rumours are true about them dating" Sharpener cringed, getting angry at the thought of Erasa dating Gohan.

"They better not be" Videl sneered, ready to destroy the table that they were sitting at.

"Why do you care if there dating or not?" Sharpener asked, getting suspicious of his friends reactions.

"I don't, why do you care?" Videl shouted, getting the attention of the whole school.

"I don't care either" Sharpener replied, trying to keep his cool.

DBZDBZDBZ

Chi Chi came into the room starting to prepare lunch. "You grandfather said it was fine for him to watch Goten for the whole week, so Goten will be home next Friday morning instead of Sunday. He was so happy when I told him that he would get to stay for a whole week, he's having so much fun" Chi Chi said. "Have you called Erasa yet?"

"Yes I call and asked if she could come over after school?"

"And what was her answer?" Chi Chi asked.

The next second Erasa came in through the door "Ok Gohan, what are these side effects that you could not tell me over the phone?"

"Erasa said that she could not wait till the end of school" Gohan nervously answered his mother.

"How are you Erasa?" Chi Chi asked.

"I am well thank you Chi Chi" Erasa answered slightly impatient.

"Do you want lunch before or after you tell Erasa what she needs to know?" Chi Chi asked Gohan.

"After" Gohan said remembering how sick the smell of food made him the night before. "Mum, I'm going to take Erasa down to the lake, we will be back later" Gohan told his mother.

Not long later both of the teens where sitting at the lake. Gohan sat there checking out every detail of Erasa's ki and then his own. Erasa sat in silence wondering what Gohan was going to tell her, in a way she did not want to hear whatever he was about to say because she knew that she properly would not like it. After about 15 minutes Gohan sighed in relief "That's good they don't seem to have done to you as what they did to me."

"What is it that they did?" Erasa asked, fear present in her voice.

Gohan got all nervous and scared about how Erasa was going to react. It was bad enough telling his mother that morning "Um well they made me ..."

"They made you what?" Erasa said getting impatient.

"Pregnant" Gohan whispered.

"I'm sorry it sounded like you said pregnant, can you say that again?"

"That's what I said" Gohan said just wanting to run away and hide and never be seen again.

"No way that's impossible" Erasa shouted.

"I know but they did it to me somehow" Gohan said looking as if he was holding up the whole world, which properly would of been easier for Gohan then dealing with what he was at the moment.

"Did they make me pregnant as well?" Erasa asked looking at herself and wondering if there was a life that she did not know about growing inside of her.

"You're not pregnant, I check you ki and its fine"

"But why make you pregnant and then let us go? And why did they need me as well?" Erasa asking the same questions that was going around Gohans head.

"Maybe we should pay another visit to the lab and find out why?"

"You're not going anywhere, you're not just thinking about your own safety anymore, besides they knocked us both out so easily last time"

"I have another way we can find out information without having to go to the lab" Gohan said remember the tiny little bugs that Dr Gero used to follow them for years unnoticed.

DBZDBZDBZ

Gohan and Erasa where sitting at the table of the Son family household. Chi Chi had arranged for Bulma to check the condition of both Gohan and Erasa the next day but had not told her anything about the condition that Gohan was in.

"I think I have it finished" Gohan grinned looking at a number of tiny robotic cameras and a laptop screen receiving images from each one.

"Do you think that they will be able to find out what happened to us?" Erasa wondered aloud.

"Only one way to find out" Gohan answered programming in a location, all but one of the camera bugs flew out of the Son house.

"Maybe we should have flown closer to the location to let them free, so that it wouldn't take as long to get there" Erasa sighed, looking at the bugs flight route.

"Properly, but this way gives us time to eat lunch" Gohan excitedly replied "I haven't eaten anything since school lunch yesterday."

"Gohan it's not a good idea to skip meals" Erasa voiced her concerned.

"I was feeling too sick to eat last night, and I didn't want a repeat of last night before I explain what was wrong" Gohan said watching the screen intently.

"What about breakfast?" Erasa asked. "That's the most important meal of the day."

"Gohan slept though breakfast, he only got up not long before he rung you" Chi Chi explained.

DBZDBZDBZ

A few hours had gone by and Erasa and Gohan where sitting in front of the computer screen watching the bugs arrive at the base where they had been held captive. They watched as the bugs flew in all different rooms.

"That room there, camera four that's the guys who kidnapped me" Erasa exclaimed, pointing at the screen.

Gohan pulled the image up minimising all of the others. "Do you think that other guy is there boss?"

"Possibly" Erasa said. "Do we have sound at all?"

"Sure" Gohan said.

DBZDBZDBZ

The men responsible for Erasa's disappearance and Gohans current condition where unaware that they were being watched by the tiny cameras.

"The girl should becoming aware of her current condition any day now if she is not already" there boss was saying.

"Girl, I thought we were meant to implant the boy" said Frank.

"Implant the boy! Idiots, males cannot have children! Why would I want you to implant the boy" there boss shouted.

"But sir Slayen males are the ones that have the children and you said the boy was a Slayen" Bob explained to the boss.

"He's a Saiyan not a Slayen, Saiyan males do not have children" the boss shouted again "I knew I should have done the job myself and not let you two buffoons do it.

"Sir, I don't get why we had to make one of them pregnant and let them go after we knew it had taken effect" Frank asked.

"That human girl is the strongest female that is in close age proximity to the part saiyan and the most appropriate to carry a saiyan child without it killing her. Any child of theirs would be strong and especially if they received the right genes from their parents. Now we have to start again with bringing the girl in and implanting her properly, and I had chosen such a great set of genes for their child as well."

"Why would you want to use a saiyan? What I remember from the old stories is that they where monsters." Bob questioned.

"They are monsters! That is why I want to wipe them out with their own kind. The child that I originally created has an imprint on its memory to kill its parents when it is old enough and strong enough and then the rest of the saiyans. After I'm sure that all of the saiyans are dead the child would then kill itself" their boss explained with a rage. "Now I want you to bring the girl in again, and do the procedure properly this time."

"But boss, don't we need the boy for his DNA thingy?" Frank asked.

"I still have the boy and the girls DNA, we just need the girl so that she can be implanted properly" The boss said impatiently.

"Isn't the girl a saiyan as well, won't she react badly if she see's us again" Bob shivered, remembering more of the old stories.

"Idiots, the girl is a full blood human, there are no female saiyans full blood or half blood here." The boss shouted frustrated at the two men.

DBZDBZDBZ

"They want to capture me again" Erasa asked, horrified at the thought of going through that experience again.

"Implanting me was an accident! How in the world did they get it to take effect?" Gohan asked no one in particular.

"They caught me so easily last time" Erasa cried "They want to kill us with our own flesh and blood."

"There has to be something that we can do to stop this" Gohan said "But I feel so helpless, we have to take this with us tomorrow when Bulma checks us both out, she might know what to do."

Gohan burned the very important discussion to a disc and was glad that he was able to get the cameras in there when he did. "How is your spying on the base going?" Chi Chi asked the teenagers coming out with a drink for the pair.

"I think that you should watch this" Gohan said, playing back for his mother the piece of footage that he and Erasa just got.

"They made you pregnant by accident, I'm going to get my hand on those two and make them wish that they were never born" Chi Chi yelled.

"Oh man, how is the baby going to be born" Gohan paled at the though.

"It's not for another seven months we will worry about that later" Chi Chi said comforting her distort son. "I just hope we can do something about this brain imprinting, I don't want my grandbaby killing anyone."

"I can't believe that I'm going to be a mother without actually falling pregnant" Erasa said in a daze.

"We need to make sure that they don't kidnap you again" Gohan said.

"I'm too scared to go home, I know those two men are out there looking for me" Erasa cried.

"You can stay here the night" Chi Chi hugged the younger girl, I will get the guest bedroom ready for you and then call your parents and tell them where you are"

"Can you ask them to come over and leave the twins with a baby sitter?" Erasa asked.

"We have to tell them don't we?" Gohan sighed, wanting to curl up and pretend that this was a dream.

"I think that the longer we leave it the harder it is going to be for me to tell them" Erasa said not wanting to tell her parents.

"The twins can stay with my father, and I'm sure that Goten would love having someone to play with." Chi Chi suggested.

"But won't your dad know that something is up, or does he already know about Gohans condition?" Erasa asked.

"My father knows that Gohan has side effects but I haven't told him what those side effects are, and he knows that you where held captive by the same people so it should seem only natural that I discuss with you parents what is going on" Chi Chi answered.

DBZDBZDBZ

The Son family and the Shinhan family where all sitting at the dinner table together, Tien taking Chi Chi's advice and dropping the twin girls off at the Ox Kingdom.

"Goten looked so excited to see the girls again" Tien said to Chi Chi and then turned to Gohan "So you found out what was causing you nausea?"

"Yes" Gohan answered. Gohan saw that Tien was waiting for him to tell him what was wrong. Not wanting to tell another person Gohan moved closer to his mother. He was trying to tell Tien but found himself freezing anytime he attempted to tell him.

"I'll tell them. They're my parents and you have already told your Mum and myself today" Erasa tried to smile to encourage the other teenager, all that Gohan could do was nod in response. Erasa turned to her parents wondering how Gohan ever managed to tell his mother and then her and started speaking so fast she didn't know if the even understood "Mum, dad, the weirdo people that kidnapped myself and then captured Gohan when he came to rescue me made Gohan pregnant, but they were meant to make me pregnant. But the two goons thought that Gohan was a different race that sounds similar to the saiyan where the males carry the baby, and so I'm going to be a mother and Gohan is going to be a father or the other way round because of it."

"I'm going to be a grandma?" Launch asked.

"Yes" Erasa said simply.

Tien was looking at the half saiyan; he was clinging to his mother like he was a child again. Sensing the teenager's ki he could indeed sense the baby that his daughter was talking about.

"We were able to get footage from the secret base daddy" Erasa said opening up the laptop that was sitting on the table and showing her parents.

Just as the video was about to start Erasa's mother sneezed "Where are we?" the blond lady asked.

"At Chi Chi and Goku's house. We are about to watch footage from the secret base where Erasa and Gohan where held captive." Tien explained to his wife.

"Where is it? I want to go in there and kill those people" Launch shouted.

"I'll join you in that" Chi Chi said in agreement.

"I would like to see this video to get a good look at the guys that are responsible" Tien sighed.

DBZDBZDBZ

After the video had finished playing Tien was outraged and actually had to be calmed down by his blond haired wife. "How are we going to protect Erasa for being captured by these fiends again?"

"I'm not sure. She can stay with us for the next few days. We're fairly isolated out here and should be able to evacuate elsewhere if there is an unknown ki sensed anywhere near here" Chi Chi suggested.

"How are you feeling, Gohan?" Tien asked out of concern for the young half saiyan.

"Sick" Gohan answered.

"Sweetie, I think that you should go to bed" Chi Chi said looking at her son. Gohan nodded and made to his room.

"Do you think that Bulma will be able to reverse this memory thingy? Because I don't want my grandchild killing my daughter or anyone else" Launch raged.

"I hope so, I don't want Erasa or Gohan to die" Tien answered.

"I'm going to see if Gohan is all right." Erasa said, excusing herself from the conversation.

Erasa stood in Gohan's room and watched as the son boy slept. He tossed and turned every now and again. She could not believe that it was only hours ago that she found out they were going to be parents. Yesterday they were both oblivious to the existence of their child, but now it had turned their lives upside down.

DBZDBZDBZ

Chi Chi showed Erasa to the guest bedroom where she would be spending the next few days after Tien and Launch had left. Erasa like Gohan also tossed and turned all through the night, not really getting any proper rest.

The two teenagers where sitting at the dinner table, Gohan being cautious about what he ate, because he was not sure if he would be able to handle it too much.

"Should we tell Bulma before the doctor examines me?" Gohan asked the two women.

"Before, that way the baby can be examine properly and not waste any time" Chi Chi explained.

"Can you please tell her?" asking like a small child and looking at his mother as if his life depended on her being the one to tell Bulma.

"Of course I will tell her. If I was in your position, I don't think that I would be able to tell anyone at all" Chi Chi said to her son.

DBZDBZDBZ

Gohan was sitting in the hospital wing with Erasa while Chi Chi was outside of the room with Erasa's parents explaining to Bulma and Vegeta what the problem was with Gohan.

"I wish all these people didn't have to know" Gohan said listening to the conversation.

"Same" Erasa replied "I keep thinking that everyone at school is going to find out."

"School" Gohan paled at the thought "What if Videl and Sharperner find out? What are they going to think of us?"

"Relax Gohan they're not going to find out at this very moment. We can start thinking about that type of stuff when you are further along." Forgetting that she was the one that bought up the subject in the first place.

DBZDBZDBZ

The parents, Bulma and Vegeta had finished their conversation outside. Bulma not believing what she was told and thought that the others had been pulling her leg. It was only when she saw the smirk come off of Vegeta's face and him looking at the teenage saiyan in disbelief that she finally realised what the others were saying was true.

"I think that it would be a good idea for the two of you to watch the video before you start the examination" Tien said as they walked into the room.

For the fourth time Erasa and Gohan watched the video of what had happened to them.

"There boss is a Tuple and the mind imprint was often done to saiyan babies after they were born. I don't know any cases where it has been done before birth" Vegeta said. "It also makes sense now why he let you go."

Due to Bulma finding out that Gohan was pregnant and wanting to keep it a secret she did the examination for him while Erasa was examined by the doctor who was employed by Capsule Corp.

"I am a doctor in science, not a doctor in medicine" Bulma complained as she examined Gohan.

Gohan and Erasa had been both given a clean bill of health and all of the women gave Gohan hints and tips of how to deal with morning sickness and the other things that went along with pregnancy. Bulma started making arrangements for courses so that she could learn how to deliver a baby by caesarean since they could not get someone from outside of the Z gang to deliver the baby since they wanted to keep this all hush hush. Vegeta was trying to work out ways that the mind imprint could be reversed and was wondering what other enhancements this tuple doctor had made to make certain that this child was even able to get to the levels to kill himself and the other super saiyans.

DBZDBZDBZ

It was Monday morning and instead of the two teenagers being at school they were sitting by the lake.

"Morning sickness sucks" Gohan ranted "I miss eating food in large quantities so much, but most of it doesn't like me at the moment."

"I'm so glad that it is not me who has to go through all this" Erasa answered. "If they successfully implanted me like that had planned I wouldn't have even though of you being the baby's father and properly would not have told anyone that I was even pregnant till I saw the video, but if I was pregnant in the first place there properly wouldn't have been a video.

"Who would you think was the father?" Gohan asked trying to think of who Erasa had dated recently.

"Jinsan, my ex who I was going out with up until 3 months ago" Erasa answered.

Gohan just nodded knowing who she was talking about.

"My mum called the school saying that I'm still unwell" Gohan told the blond haired teen.

"I rung Videl so that she would not worry about me telling her that we suspect that the people who kidnapped me are after me again"

"Isn't that going to make her worried" Gohan asked.

"Properly, but at least she knows that I'm not missing from school due to being kidnapped."

DBZDBZDBZ

It was Wednesday before Gohan returned to school. Gohan and Erasa's bugs had picked up that there kidnappers were still looking for her and hanging around the approximate location of her house and school. Since Gohan was going back to school, Erasa was staying at Capsule Corp so that Vegeta was able to keep an eye on her.

Gohan was glad that his classes had been going well so far that he had forgot what his condition actually was a few times. Videl had actually doubted that he had been sick until the first lunch break where he ate a normal sized meal.

"I've never seen you eat that little before" Sharpener said expecting Gohan to pull out another meal after he had finished.

"I have no appetite, I don't even want to eat this but know that I have to" Gohan sighed not wanting to smell the meals of his friends. He had spent the night before vomiting at Bulma's when they had lasagne for dinner. His mum had been really good, preparing meals similar to what she ate in her earl y stages of pregnancy with Goten and himself. She had also made a regime for him to follow for his martial arts training which surprised Gohan, he thought that it would be off limits all together. It was nowhere near intense as what his normal training was and his mother insisted that the exercise would be good for himself and the baby.

"Why are you even at school if you are still sick?" Videl asked.

"I felt ok this morning" Gohan answered with a nervous laugh.

The lunch bell rang signalling that class had gone back, the three teenagers making their way to class.

"What is our next class?" Sharpener asked on the way to their lockers.

"Home ec" Videl answered.

"Why do I have to be around food when I feel like this?" Gohan asked no one in particular wishing that his mum was there.

"Why did we all have to take home ec? It is such a girly subject" Sharpener complained about being put in the class since his first choice had been filled.

"I don't want to take this class either" Videl answered and then remembered something Sharpener had said earlier in the turn. "Sharpner, you told me that you signed up for the class so that you could chat up girls." Videl snapped.

"I hate home ec it is my least favourite class, I should have done sewing instead" Gohan complained.

"Sewing is Home ec nerd boy, that is what we are doing next term" Sharpener laughed.

"It was only last month that I heard you telling Erasa how it was your favourite subject" Videl mentioned, suspicious about her friends sudden change.

"Yeah, because you like eating all the food afterwards" Sharpener continued.

"Don't mention food" Gohan answered so seriously that his to friends both walked into the lockers as they reached them. In a totally different tone Gohan asked "Are you guys ok?"

"Fine" the daughter of Hercules answered embarrassed that she had walked into her locked.

"Totally fine nerd boy, I don't remember the lockers being that close to the hallway" Sharpener said as if he was accusing someone of moving the locker into his way.

DBZDBZDBZ

The teenagers sat in their home ec class in their normal spot, one seat empty which the bubbly blond Erasa normally occupied. Ten minutes into class Videls watch beeped and she ran out of the classroom on her normal police business.

Gohan had been going quiet well in home ec not felling sick once till about 5 minutes after Videl left when Angel started cooking bacon.

"Ok Angel, so far it is going well. Watch it carefully and try not to set the frying pan on fire this time" Gohan heard the teacher say.

Everyone else in the classroom was baking chocolate cakes but due to Angel nearly setting the school on fire multiple times the teacher had decided to start at the basics of cooking. This week they were doing bacon and eggs.

Not being able to stand the smell anymore Gohan put his hand up "Miss I need to go to the bathroom" running out of the home ec kitchen before the teacher could even answer.

"Nerd boy come back" Sharpener shouted "I can't cook this cake by myself."

Seeing that he was by himself and did not have Erasa to keep him company like he normally did, Sharpener decided that he would investigate what the Son boy was doing if he could find him. Deciding to try the place that Gohan always said that he was going, Sharpener walked into the boy bathrooms.

Sharpener found Gohan alright; in the closest cubical puking his guts into the toilet which almost made Sharpener lose his lunch.

"Are you alright Nerd boy?" Sharpener asked.

"Fine except for losing my lunch. I actually feel a lot better now" Gohan said, embarrassed that his friend had to witness that.

"I really think that you should go home" Sharpener told the Son boy "I'm taking you to the office, but only once you clean yourself up properly." Not in the mood to argue, Gohan did as he was told.

After Gohan was seated to wait for his mother, who just happened to be in the city due to staying at Capsule Corp. the night before. Sharpener left returning to class once he was satisfied that Gohan was going to be ok.

DBZDBZDBZ

"I'm sorry mum" Gohan apologized, once they where a fair distance away from the school.

"That's ok baby" Chi Chi said "Maybe I should have kept you home for the rest of the week."

"I think I would have been fine today if Angel hadn't started cooking bacon in home ec" Gohan answered "And if Sharpener had not followed me to the bathroom while I was being sick. I feel fine now and properly could have done all of the other classes ok but I know that he would be watching me all day then.

"Maybe I should request for the school to let you change out of home ec?" Chi Chi suggested.

"All of the other classes are already filled to full capacity" Gohan explained to his mother.

"What about a study period?" Chi Chi asked.

"I guess that is possible. I don't have any study periods at school" Gohan answered.

"I'll call the school and see what I can arrange sometime tomorrow, when I call to tell them that you're still sick and properly will not be back in till Monday" Chi Chi said.

"But won't they be suspicious of something if I don't come to school on Friday" Gohan answered.

"I will tell the school that you had a relapse from the long travel distance and don't want to send you till school until I know that you are 100% better because I don't want you to have another relapse" Chi Chi said.

"Can't you start home schooling me again?" Gohan asked I don't want to go to school.

Chi Chi bought the car to a stop as they came across a road block. "Young man, you will continue going to school whether you like it or not" Chi Chi said raising her.

"Excuse me" a police officer said knocking on Chi Chi's window "But I'm going to have to ask you to leave your car. We have a situation and need everyone to evacuate the area on foot."

"I will not leave my car" Chi Chi put down the car window and shouted at the man "If I can't go that way I will go back the way I came."

"I'm sorry but that way is now blocked as well" he said, nervously.

"I'm not going to leave my car and letting it get destroyed by whatever you want us to evacuate for or it getting stolen when it is left here" Chi Chi shouted, forgetting that her car was a capsule car.

"Suit yourself." The officer shivered, rushing away from the car.

As the office rushed away from the car, Gohan heard him calling for backup.

"Just because you have been sick the last few days' Young man doesn't give you an excuse to leave school. You will get over it eventually and if in the rare circumstances that the nausea stays around then you will just have to deal with it. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes mum" Gohan answered.

Videl was annoyed at the office who called her about a woman that refused to leave her car. Couldn't they even deal with a stubborn woman? Videl got to the red car the lady was supposed to be driving, seeing a red convertible with its top up. The sound of the lady giving a lecture to her son about school was heard from the car. She was so glad that lady wasn't her mother. After the sounds of the ladies son admitting defeat she moved to the car.

"Lady, it is dangerous to stay here. Get out of that car right now and evacuate the area" Videl shouted.

"When I say that I'm not evacuating I mean it" the woman shouted.

"Maybe we should do what she says?" said the son who Videl could not see.

"Gohan Son why should I even consider what that child is telling me to do?" she heard the woman say.

'Gohan, there was no way that he could be the same Gohan that she went to school with. For one he was meant to be in home ec class or maybe it was time for the class after that. Anyway he was still meant to be at school. Another thing was how could Gohan have a mother like her. He was too timid and naive to have a mother like that women.' Videl thought to herself.

"I'm sorry mum" she heard a timid voice answer that was defiantly the Gohan Son that she knew.

Videl Satan walked up to the window and peered past the person that was Gohans mother. She could not believe how young she looked, she expected his mother to be slightly older, who did baking and was nicer. Not the young looking woman that was cruel and it looked like she could bash someone's head in if they were not in her good books.

"Gohan Son, why aren't you at school?" Videl asked in a raised voice and giving him death stares.

"How dare you talk to my son like that!" Chi Chi shouted getting out of the car and slamming the door.

Gohan also quickly got out of the car looking like he knew what was about to happen.

"Now that I have you out of the car, you are coming with me" Videl said with a smile, grabbing Chi Chi's wrist in an attempt to evacuate.

Chi Chi reacted to the teenage girl grabbing her wrist and threw her into one of the parked cars.

"Ah, you killed my friend" Gohan shouted with horror when he saw Videl flung into the distance.

"She's one of your friends! Is she your girlfriend?" Chi Chi asked going into inquisitive mother mode.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's Erasa's best friend" Gohan answered with a slight blush.

Gohan was relieved when he saw Videl get up. Videl slowly walked over having heard the whole conversation.

"Are you ok Videl? I'm sorry about my Mum she can get over protective of me sometimes" Gohan answered with his usual nervous laugh.

"I think I have a right to be over protected after you got kidnapped by your fathers biological brother when you where four" Chi Chi said hugging her son "I thought that I was never going to see you again. I missed so much of you growing up" Chi Chi then burst into tears.

Gohan was embarrassed that his mother had revealed so much of his past. Changing the subject and getting in before Videl could start questioning him on the matter he asked "Why do we have to evacuate?"

"There is a suspected bomb in the vicinity" Videl answered as if she evacuated the city because of bombs every day.

Gohan walked to the car to capsulise it, he knew that they could've done that from the start, but his mother was stubborn. Just as he was just about to press the capsulise button when he was overcome by a dizzy spell.

"Gohan are you ok?" Chi Chi asked seeing the change in his behaviour.

"I feel dizzy" Gohan answered, grabbing onto the convertibles roof top and damaging it slightly.

"Are you going to be sick again?" Chi Chi asked coming over to her son.

"I don't think I have anything left in my stomach to be sick with" Gohan answered wishing that they could be home that very second.

DBZDBZDBZ

"Need help?" a familiar voice to Gohan and Chi Chi asked.

"Who are you?" Videl questioned the green man wearing a purple gi with a white cape that was floating in the air above them.

"My name is not of concern, but I'm a friend of Saiyanman" he answered.

Hearing Piccolo mention that he was Saiyanman's friend Gohan and Chi Chi knew that they had to keep their mouth shut about knowing who he really was.

"Where is Saiyanman? Why isn't he butting in like he normally does?" Videl shouted.

"He's helping evacuate another part of the city. He can't be everywhere at once" Piccolo answered.

Gohan wondered what Piccolo was talking about because he was Saiyanman and couldn't help out at the moment. Gohan also realised that he had not told Piccolo about his and Erasa's child that they were expecting and started to get really nervous about what he mentor was going to think of him when he found out.

Piccolo capsulised the Son's car and picked up the half saiyan with ease, the young saiyan letting himself slip into unconsciousness when he knew that he would be safe in his mentors arms. "I think you should both follow as quickly as possible" Piccolo said to the two women.

Piccolo levitated into the air flying at a speed that he knew that Chi Chi could follow. Once he knew that Videl would be safe Piccolo stopped. "Kid, lady you stay here where it is safe and I will take this one where he can get help."

"You're not going anywhere with my son without me" Chi Chi said to Piccolo knowing that he intended on taking her anyway.

"Fine you come, I suppose you're going to tell me that they girl needs to come as well" Piccolo asked, having no intention of taking Videl anywhere.

"Miss Satan" said the police officer that was originally dealing with Chi Chi. "I'm glad to see you back safely and that you managed to get that lady out of the bomb site. But we have a situation where we need your help.

"What is the problem this time?" Videl sighed, following the officer even though she wanted to go with Gohan.

"Can you hang onto my neck as I fly us out of here? My arms are kind of full with Gohan" Piccolo asked.

Chi Chi nodded holding on tight before calling for Goku's old nimbus and falling onto it once they where a safe distance from the city.

Piccolo could sense the child within Gohan moments before he arrived at their location. "Gohan is ah..." Piccolo said not knowing if Chi Chi already knew.

"Pregnant" Chi Chi finished.

"How is that even possible? I was certain that neither human nor saiyan males could get pregnant" Piccolo asked.

"These freaks that kidnapped Erasa and then captured Gohan have been playing around with genetics. Basically the child that Gohan is carrying is a super human created using the strongest of Gohan and Erasa's genes and a possibility that they are unknown manipulation to those genes. Also the child has a mind imprint to kill Gohan and Erasa when it is old enough and strong enough then kill the rest of the saiyans before killing itself. Erasa was meant to be the one carrying the child but due to an error they made Gohan pregnant instead" Chi Chi explained to the Namekian.

DBZDBZDBZ

Piccolo had placed Gohan on the lounge chair in the Briefs residence when he slept for another couple of hours. He awoke seeing sayian man standing in the room.

"Did I somehow split in two?" Gohan asked still half asleep.

"No it's me Erasa" the person in the Saiyanman costume answered an in his voice.

Saiyanman pressed a button on his watch and transformed into Erasa, Gohan noticed the watch transforming as well.

"I heard the evacuation message on the news and wanted to help, but Vivi would have been suspicious if another superhero turned up or even if I started showing my real strength in front of her. So Bulma got out one of your extra costumes and added voice manipulation so that I sound like you and made it so the watch transforms into a lot nice watch. I think Vivi would be suspicious if we both started wearing the same watch that sayian man also happens to wear. And you should not be fighting while you're pregnant. I think that Vivi would be suspicious if Saiyanman just stopped showing up as well" Erasa rambled not letting Gohan get a chance to answer. "Plus I had to stay away from Vivi, she saw that I was there but I'm not sure of how you work when you are Saiyanman so I was basically in, helped people and out again."

Gohan nodded at what Erasa was saying "What about those guys that are out to kidnap you?"

"That is why Piccolo was helping; he doesn't think there injection thingy or energy draining would be as affective on him as it was to us. Vegeta got Trunks to get Piccolo. Trunks is getting really suspicious of what is going on." Erasa said changing the subject.

"I was hoping that it would be longer before he found out. I want Goten to know first though because I know what Trunks is like when he knows something before Goten does. I really hope that he can't sense the ki, I have been trying to keep mine high enough to keep the baby's ki masked" Gohan answered.

"No wonder why you passed out, you have been wasting unnecessary energy" Erasa said to him "Piccolo knows now, he could sense the baby's ki and your mum said that she explained to him what had happened."

"I guess that I don't have to worry about telling him then" Gohan sighed with relief.

DBZDBZDBZ

Videl finally got back to school after the long bomb evacuation. She was so glad that the school was not in an area that was threatened.

"Babe did some thugs beat you up?" Sharpener said looking at the bruise on the left hand side of Videls face and her strapped wrist.

"It was Gohan's mother" Videl said annoyed that she was able to do something to her, the daughter of Hercules Satan!

"I guess that you know that Gohan went home sick then. Though how in the world did she manage to do that to you and why would she do it?"

"I was trying to evacuate her out of the area and grabbed her wrist to start dragging her away and before I knew it she had flung me into a car" Videl answered still outraged at the thought. "And the car was at least 5 meters away from where we were standing."

"Was there another bomb scare?" Sharpener asked trying to clear up why Gohans mum needed to be evacuated in the first place.

"Yes" Videl answered. "You should have seen Gohans mum, she looks way younger then what I expected."

"Like how young?" Sharpener asked.

"Early 30's by the looks of her. I think she has schizophrenia, her personality changed from this mean, cruel witch to someone so nice when Gohan told her I was a friend after she had thrown me into the car" Videl told him.

"Sounds like someone else I know" Sharpener sniggered.

Knowing that Sharpener meant her she shouted "I do not have schizophrenia!" getting the look of her entire class and the teacher.

"So was Gohans mum hot?" Sharpener asked, wishing that he had stayed around the office to see for himself. He had assumed that the nerds mother was older like his own mother.

"Sharpener!" Videl shouted once again getting the attention of the class.

"Well?"

"I guess she was pretty for a teenager's mother" Videl pouted.

"So how is nerd boy?" Sharpener asked, actually concerned about their friend.

"He said that he felt really dizzy when I finally convinced his mother to evacuate. He passed out when this green dude that claimed to be Saiyanmans friend arrived to help us evacuate.

"Maybe I should have waited a bit longer to convince him to go home, then he wouldn't have been at the bomb scare" Sharpener said.

"Why did you convince him that he needed to go home? He properly only passed out because of the bomb."

"Nerd boy disappeared five minutes after you left"

"Doesn't he always do that?"

"This time was different. Normally he looks nervous or scared or concerned before he leaves class. This time he was so pale and ran out before the teacher could answer."

"So what, he properly knew that the teacher would've said no" Videl snapped, not wanting to admit that Gohan might actually be sick.

"Anyway being left in the classroom by myself I went to the bathroom looking for him, witnessing him losing the little lunch that he had."

"You don't think that Gohan has bulimia do you?" Videl asked.

"Men don't get bulimia" Sharpener said.

"Come on Sharpener it explains everything, why he always eats so much without putting on weight, why he always disappears when I leave class. He knows that he could not get away with it while I was there. And feeling dizzy and passing out because the little that he had left in his stomach" Videl said convinced that she had got to the right conclusion.

"Babe he is sick, he doesn't have bulimia. And he normally disappears from class because he worries about you and doesn't want Erasa and myself witnessing it"

"Gohan Son has bulimia and I'm going to prove it to you" Videl replied, already plotting her campaign.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Thank you everyone that reviewed the last chapter.

This chapter has not been beater read yet, I have a poll on my profile at the moment and would like to know if people would like me to continue posting chapters that haven't been beater read so they can be put up sooner or wait that little bit longer for them to come back from my beater reader before putting a chapter up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unwanted Situations**

**Summary: **Gohan gets caught up in a crazy life changing experiment when he attempts to rescues Erasa who was kidnapped. The results of the experiment leave Videl believing that Gohan has bulimia and she is out to prove it to the world.

**Warning:** This story does contain Male Pregnancy (Mpeg)

This chapter has not been beater read yet

* * *

**Chapter 3**

In the Son house was a sleeping teenager who was enjoying the peace and quiet of having the whole house to himself and not having to go to school or being woken up for study.

"Gohan" he heard screamed out at the top of a certain little's boy lungs.

He heard the sounds of footsteps running up the stairs. He then remembered his little brothers method of waking him was jumping on his stomach and that he could not afford to have that happen to him at the moment. That bough on another thought, how did the baby survive Goten's method of waking him up before.

Just as the door was about to open he heard another scream "Goten, your brother's sick, don't even think of waking him up." Gohan's mother had also remembered Goten's method of waking up his older brother.

Gohan decided that now was a good time to get out of bed, since he was already awake. He also needed to have a talk with his brother and let them know that they would soon have a new member of the family.

"It's ok mum, I'm awake" Gohan called out.

"Yay" Goten said swinging Gohan's door open so fast that it ripped the door of the hinges "Opps."

"How are you feeling?" Chi Chi asked Gohan as she came up the stairs. "Goten, what did I tell you about opening doors?"

"To be careful and gentle and to think before I open a door. I'm sorry mummy I was so excited to see Gohan again. It has been a week since I last saw him" Goten sobbed.

"I'm feeling ok after having a good sleep" Gohan smiled, after his brother's apology.

"Gohan, why is your ki so high when you're sick? Doesn't being sick normally make you weaker?" Goten asked, bringing up a subject that Gohan didn't want to discuss at that very second.

"We have to tell him" Chi Chi sighed, wondering what this was going to do for her youngest son's mental health.

"Tell me what? Are you both keeping secrets from me?" the young half saiyan demanded of his mother and brother whined.

"Tell me, I want to know" Goten asked.

"The sooner that we tell him the better, you don't want him finding out from someone else do you?" Chi Chi said to her oldest son ignoring her youngest son pulling her sleves.

"What are you talking about?" Goten yelled.

"Fine I tell him now, but down stairs" Gohan stated.

"Are we getting a puppy?" Goten asked following his brother and mother down the stairs to the lounge room.

"I wish" Gohan answered.

"What did I tell you about having pets Gohan Son?" Chi Chi said in a stern voice.

"Well I would prefer to be telling Goten that we had a pet then what I'm going to tell him" Gohan pouted, ignoring the little boy again.

DBZDBZDBZ

Once the Son family where all sitting, Goten once again demanded to know what was going on "Mummy, Gohan I have been waiting forever. What are you going to tell me?"

"You remember when I rescued Erasa?" Gohan asked Goten.

"Yes, I had lots of fun playing with her twin sisters while you where both sleeping" Goten asked "Am I going to get to play with them again, because it was fun playing with them when they came to grandpa's."

"You will get to see them again, but not today" Chi Chi said to the young boy who could not sit still.

"When I rescued Erasa the bad men did something to me that made me sick" Gohan explained.

"Are you going to die?" Goten cried, wide eyed actually afraid that his brother was going to die.

"No I'm not going to die because of what they did to me." Gohan smiled, really hoping that they could find a way to erase the baby's mind print.

"They made it so that I'm going to be a daddy in 7 months, meaning that you will be an uncle" Gohan nervously answered.

"Yay, I'm going to be an uncle and mummy gets to be a grandma" Goten said excited "Who is the baby's mummy?"

"Erasa" Gohan said.

"Are you sure that you where not bad with Erasa and just blaming the people that kidnapped you?" Goten asked.

"Goten" Gohan said almost falling off his set "Did you just accuse me of what I think you did?"

"What?" Goten said all innocent "So Erasa has a baby in her tummy"

"No" Chi Chi answered for Gohan.

"How is Gohan going to be a daddy when Erasa doesn't have a baby in her tummy?" Goten asked, confused.

"The baby is in my tummy" Gohan answered, wondering how the little boy would react.

"Really" Goten inquired, walking to his brother and looking closely at his brother's stomach. Gohan dropped his ki so that his brother would be able to sense the newest family member.

"Wow there really is a baby in there. How did it get in there? I though only ladies where allowed to have baby's" Goten said fascinated.

"I don't know" Gohan answered truthfully.

"The bad men that kidnapped Erasa and Gohan experimented on them against Gohan and Erasa's will. They wanted to make a really strong baby and because Gohan and Erasa are both very strong they used them to make the baby. They were meant to put the baby in Erasa but made a mistake and put it in Gohan's tummy instead" Chi Chi explained, not really knowing how he was going to react.

"So Gohan and Erasa don't want this baby" Goten frowned at the thought that his brother might hate the unborn baby.

"No" Gohan answered watching the frown on his brothers face "We don't like the way that the baby was created, but it is our flesh and blood so I guess we will learn to love it."

"I love it already" Goten answered "And I think that it is really lucky because it is going to have the bestest daddy in the whole world."

"Goten that is so sweet" Chi Chi said hugging her youngest son.

"I think the baby is lucky to have such a great uncle, who already loves it when everyone else is struggling to" Gohan said, being pulled into the hug by his mother.

DBZDBZDBZ

That night Gohan got a call from Erasa as soon as she was sure that it was Gohan on the other end she started talking "I told my little sisters this afternoon when I got home from school. They thought that I was pregnant at first and where telling me that dad was going to kill me and blond mum was going to kill you. They didn't believe me when I said that it was an experiment by those freaks that kidnapped us and that you where the one that is going to have the baby."

"I told Goten as well today" Gohan said telling Erasa how it went.

"Oh at school the last few days Videl has started up this new campaign" Erasa laughed, who was able to return because the tuples henchmen had worked out that Gohan was pregnant when they witnessed him passing out when the city was being evacuated for bombs that their boss had planted trying to flush Erasa out to kidnap again. Their boss deciding that it was not necessary to catch Erasa due to him not wanting the two children killing each other before the other saiyans where killed.

"It's not the kill and torture Saiyanman campaign is it?" Gohan asked, suspecting that was the most likely campaign that she would start up.

"No, it is the Gohan has Bulimia campaign. She thinks that you have bulimia and is trying to get help for you in dealing with the problem."

"What bulimia?" Gohan asked, getting a laugh from his mother who heard the question.

"Bulimia is a disorder when you eat lots of food and then throw it up again" Erasa started to explain, before she could finish Gohan interrupted.

"That's what I have been doing since that stupid experiment. Oh no, because of throwing up at school the other day Videl know that I'm pregnant and she is telling the whole school" the young saiyan said starting to panic.

"No Gohan she does not think that you are pregnant. People with bulimia throw up after they have eaten because they think that they are going to get fat" Erasa said wanting to laugh at Gohan's reaction.

"I can't wait to tell Sharpie how you reacted, leaving out the pregnancy thing of course" Erasa finally laughed. "I have another call from Vivi, I will call you sometime over the weekend."

"I guess that I will talk to you later" Gohan said hanging up the phone to the blond teenager.

DBZDBZFBZ

Monday morning and Gohan was back at school and now had a study lesson when he normally had home ec. Gohan was kind of sad that he would no longer get to attend his favourite class with all of that food, but he could not risk being sick nearly every home ec lesson.

"How are you felling Nerd Boy?" Sharpener asked, seeing that his friend had more colour in his face then the week before.

"A lot better than I was last week" Gohan answered cheerfully. "Though I still don't have my full appetite back after nearly every meal causing me to throw up when I was sick."

"That reminds me" Erasa grinned "Sharpie, you know how Videl started that Gohan has bulimia campaign."

"Erasa, I told you that we are not meant to mention that in front of Gohan" Videl snapped, annoyed at her friend.

Erasa continued talking to Sharpener ignoring Videl "I call Gohan Friday afternoon and told him about it and he had to ask me what bulimia was."

"Nerd Boy, I thought that you knew everything" Sharpener said laughing at his friend.

"I don't know why people would want to throw up their food on purpose" Gohan said "Food, it tastes so nice. Especially Taco's with chocolate sauce" Gohan answered wondering where he would be able to get tacos with chocolate sauce.

"Disgusting, your mum always did say that you liked weird food" Erasa nervously laughed, trying to cover up the real reason why Gohan was craving tacos with chocolate sauce, not that anyone would have guessed anyway since Gohan normally did eat almost anything.

"Then why have you been throwing up your food" Videl grilled Gohan.

"I've been sick" Gohan answered honestly.

"I told you babe that Nerd boy was sick, your fine this week aren't you?" Sharpaner exclaimed, slapping Gohan on the back in a friendly manner, which actually hurt the young super hero more than he expected.

"I hope so" Gohan answered, not wanting his friend witnessing him lose another meal.

"I heard from Erasa that you changed out of home ec" Sharpener asked.

"Yeah, my mum said that I could have one class as a study period, so that I could catch up on all my homework that I missed while I was sick" Gohan answered. "Videl, what happened to your face and hand?" The young hybrid noticing for the first time the faded bruise on her face and the fact that her wrist that was strapped.

"Your mother is what happened" Videl answered bitterly.

"Oh" Gohan answered remembering his mother flinging the town's hero into a car with ease.

"Where did your mother get that kind of strength?" Videl asked, curious as to how the class nerd could have a mother so strong.

"She does martial arts" Gohan answered simply, remembering that his mother had taken up martial arts again when Goten was about two years old because she was concerned about the weight she gained while she was pregnant and was having trouble losing. In fact she had started to teach the youngest son of Goku martial arts which had surprised Gohan considering his mother never wanted him to do martial arts.

"Your mother does martial arts, Nerd boy?" Sharpener said, shocked at the new discovery. "Does anyone else in your family do martial arts?"

"My mum is training my younger brother in martial arts, my dad did martial arts, my grandpa on mums side does martial arts and my great grandfather on dad's side did martial arts as well." Gohan answered his friend, trying to think of names of other family members that studies martial arts.

"Are they any good?" Sharpener asked before Videl could ask the question that was burning on her lips.

"I guess, my dad was the world champion before Hercules, my mum still holds the title of women's world champion because no women made it to the finals in the last tournament, and if I remember correctly my grandfather and great grandfather both made it to the semi finals when they fought at tournament level" Gohan answered.

"Do you do martial arts?" Videl shouted, before Sharpener could interrupt her again.

Gohan had to think carefully, if Videl wanted to fight him, he couldn't at the moment. "My mum never wanted me to do martial arts and I wasn't really interested in it either."

The young heroin snapped "That is not answering my question!"

"I know martial arts" Gohan answered slowly.

"No way, but you look so nerdy" Sharpener answered.

"Erasa you don't seem that shocked at all by this outcome" Videl said to her blond friend that had remained quiet, giving her a death stare.

"Are you forgetting that Gohan is my cousin? I already found all this out when we found out that we are related" Erasa answered.

"That reminds me of another thing, when I was trying to evacuate your mother" Videl said, turning to the nervous Son boy "Your mother said that you where kidnapped by your fathers biological brother."

Gohan laughed nervously, but was glad that he didn't have to answer due to Erasa answering "Our parents where foster children of our Nan and Pop who live in West City. Look Videl, mine and Gohan's family is really confusing, just don't worry about it." Erasa said knowing that her friend was not likely to drop the subject.

"Videl, I was only taught martial arts after I was kidnapped by my biological uncle, otherwise I don't think that I would know martial arts at all" Gohan said, seeing in Videls eyes that she was about to go back to the martial arts discussion.

"Are you any good?" Sharpener asked.

"I did win a tournament held by Mister Cash when I was younger" Gohan answered truthfully "But I haven't really done any martial arts since then to the same extent."

"I want to fight you right here, right now" Videl shouted out the words that he feared that she would. Gohan could see on Erasa's face that she was starting to panic.

"I can't Videl, I've been sick" Gohan said trying to think of a way out of this. "Plus, you have an injured hand."

"Erasa, are you any good at martial arts? Your dad was the champion before Gohans dad right?" Sharpener asked, wanting to see how well the blond was able to fight against Videl. Plus he wanted to see a chick fight, preferably with mud involved and bikinis.

"Sharpener, you have a look on your face like Master Roshi when he is watching aerobics, or just pretty girls in general" Gohan said, noticing the look Sharpener had on his face after mentioning Erasa, surprising the blond guy out of his thoughts.

"Wait, did you just say Master Roshi. Of course, if your dad was the champion before Videls dad then Master Roshie he was your dad's martial arts instructor" Sharpener said only just realising different connections that Gohan and Erasa actually had. "Erasa your father was trained by the Turtle Hermit's rival school."

"If you are so called adopted foster cousins, how come your fathers are from rival martial arts schools?" Videl shouted at the two with a sinister grin as if she had just trapped them.

"Babe, calm down. Besides we are late for class, the bell rang 15 minutes ago" Sharpener said, knowing that his grades would suffer greatly if he missed another class.

"My mum is going to kill me if I miss another class. I'm so far behind from being sick" Gohan shouted, running back to the school before Videl could stop him.

"Mum cleaned the house for the turtle hermit when my uncles used to train. So mum's family was turtle school and dad's family is crane school. My father and Uncle Chiaotzu did not like their Master's teaching methods so left his martial arts school and became friends with the people that where once rivals. Uncle Chiaotzu is not my real uncle, just my dad's best friend" Erasa answered as the rest of the group followed Gohan in heading back to the classroom. "Sharpener in answer to your question before, yes I know martial arts, I was trained by my dad."

DBZDBZDBZ

The three teenagers turned up to their class to find that Gohan was fast asleep with his books open, and all questions already answered.

"We weren't that long where we?" Sharpener asked, seeing the sleeping teenager.

"He left 5 minutes ago" Videl said looking at the time on her watch. "I guess that is what he gets for throwing up ever meal, no energy to stay awake."

"Gohan doesn't have bulimia" Erasa whispered to her friend.

"He properly doesn't have his full strength back from being sick and his travel time would take it out of anyone" Sharpener answered, and actually started paying attention to the class. He only stopped paying attention when 5 minutes later he heard the familiar beep of Videls wristwatch. The blond jock watched as the daughter of Satan ran out of the class. He then started paying attention to the sleeping super genius. He could see that Erasa was not paying attention at all and spending her time sending text messages.

Sharpener was quiet surprised when Gohan slept through not one but two whole classes, only waking up when the teacher slammed books down in front of the sleeping teenager.

"Mr Son, I know that you have been sick, but I do not appreciate you sleeping through my classes. You should really consider having a talk with your mother and you moving to the city so you are not exhausting yourself out with travel times" The teacher said in a calm and soothing voice.

"What, class is over!" Gohan exclaimed, looking around the classroom and seeing the only remaining students where his two blond friends. "I'm sorry miss, I guess I have not regained my full strength back and the travel is properly not helping. I will talk to my mother about it."

The teacher nodded and then walked back to her desk. The three teenagers walked out of the classroom.

"Where's Videl?" Gohan asked, noticing that the dark haired girl that reminded him of his mother was not around.

"Got called out on police business during our first class" Erasa answered cheerfully.

"I can't believe that I slept through two classes, I didn't even here Videl leave. Plus, I'm not going to catch up if I keep doing that. Its lunch time now right" Gohan said, hoping that he could eat taco's with chocolate sauce like he had in his dream.

The three teenagers sat in their usual spot, Gohan went thru his packed lunch seeing what his mother packed and was glad that neither the site nor the smell of the food put him off of eating that day. He especially enjoyed the chocolate that his mother had packed, but was wishing that he could have eaten it with tacos.

"I see that you have a better appetite today then the last week" Sharpener said, seeing the Son boy eating more food then the week before. He noted that Gohan was also eating his food more like a human then how he ate before he was sick which was like watching a food waste disposal unit.

Gohan just nodded, glad that his mothers tips for morning sickness where helping though he suspected that the sensu beans he had started taking with his lunch where also a big help.

DBZDBZDBZ

Towards the end of break Videl came and sat down with her friends and she was not happy.

"What's wrong Vivy?" Erasa asked, seeing the mood that the crime fighter was in.

"Saiyanman, that's what's wrong" the crime fighter snapped.

"Why, what did he do?" Gohan asked, curious as to what she was going to say since he was no longer helping out as Saiyanman.

"He is always butting in with my business, never leaving me alone, recons that he's helping me when all he is doing is causing me more grief" Videl vented.

"What did he do this time?" Erasa asked, giving Gohan a quick wink which he knew meant the blond knew whoever was behind the Saiyanman mask this time round. As far as the teenager saiyan knew, the blond had not left the classroom, so it had to have been someone else.

"Someone shot a round of machine gun bullets at me, and Saiyanman caught every single one of them and crushed them into dust in front of me. He is the biggest show off ever. I'm going to find out who he is and when I do I'm going to crush him just like he crushed the bullets" Videl answered in a harsh voice.

"Wow, so he saved your life again, that is so romantic" Erasa answered dreamily "I wish that I had a super hero that was always trying to protect me."

"Saiyanman does not love me! He is a side show freak" Videl snapped.

Gohan almost chocked, he didn't love Videl, and he was just trying to protect her from harm because she was one of his friends.

"I don't know Videl, he does follow you around a lot" Sharpener said.

"Stalking basted, I'm going to make him pay" Videl shouted, looking like she was about to spill blood."

"Videl, you can't harm the man that is responsible for saving my life" Erasa defended.

"Well then, maybe he can go and stalk you for a change" the teenage crime fighter yelled.

"I don't think that Saiyanman is stalking you, he is just concerned about safety and the safety of everyone else in this city. Don't you think that he might bump into you more than other people, because you are constantly in dangers path" Gohan said, actually questioning himself, why did he follow and help protect his fellow classmate.

"I don't need protecting, besides how would you know how Saiyanman thinks" Videl said, giving Gohan one of her stares.

Gohan started laughing nervously "I don't know" he managed to stutter out.

"Babe, give it a rest. Can't we have a Normal conversation like Normal Teenagers" Sharpener said emphasising Normal and Teenagers.

"Stop calling me babe" Videl replied, punching Sharpener in the face.

DBZDBZDBZ

School had finished for the day and Gohan was happy that he had made it through the whole of school without being sick. He was on his way home when he could sense the ki of Erasa in the distance behind him. Sighing Gohan slowed down so that his friend could catch up.

"Erasa, what brings you in my direction?" the Son boy asked his friend.

"You this morning, when you got to school, you where so tired" Erasa said concerned.

"I can't believe that I slept through two classes, normally I only take shorts naps, and still know exactly what is going on around me" Gohan said, the teacher slamming the books onto his desk and startling himself awake was still fresh in his mind.

"I think that you flying to and from school over such a long distance isn't good for you" the concerned blond said.

"Why not?" Gohan asked, not understanding what his friend was getting at "I fly to school every day and it has never been a problem in the past."

"You're pregnant, your body is not built for carrying a child and you need rest. You flying to school every day uses so much energy, you're not getting the rest that you need for yourself and the baby" the concern blond explained.

Gohan and Erasa both flew towards the Son family home in silence for a few minutes. Gohan was thinking about his last few trips of flying and thinking it through, realised that he was indeed more tired and even exhausted then what he would have been before.

"Your right Erasa" Gohan said, finally admitting that the blond teenager was right "But how am I going to get to and from school everyday otherwise?"

"What the teacher mentioned this morning, you should convince your mum to let you move to the city so that you don't have to travel as far to and from school"

"But I need my mum" Gohan stated in fear of being separated from his mother for long periods of time. He had been separated from her before for longer, but this time Gohan felt so vulnerable, and felt the only reason he was able to get through his pregnancy as calmly and rationally as he was, due to his mother. "I really wish that I didn't have to go to school."

"I don't think that you will be able to go much longer" Erasa said to the teenager. "I think that we need a topic change for a few minutes."

"What will we talk about?" Gohan asked, still depressed at the previous discussion of school and travel times.

"Saiyanman" Erasa smiked.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me" Gohan said "Who was Saiyanman today?"

"Piccolo was" Erasa smiled at the son boy.

"No way" Gohan shouted trying to imagine Piccolo in his Saiyanman costume.

"I was able to be Saiyanman a couple of times, but Piccolo offered to help during my school time. He said he had nothing better to do anyway."

"Videl is going to pick up sooner or later that something is different" Gohan sighed.

"We will deal with that when it happens" Erasa said, seeing that the change of discussion didn't help the son boy at all. Lucky for her, she could see her friend's house coming into view.

DBZDBZDBZ

The teenagers entered the Son family home and Gohan collapsed on the coach as he entered the door, Erasa was indeed right about the travel taking it out of him. He didn't think that he would last the week of school; little own the majority of his pregnancy.

"Erasa, what a pleasant surprise" Chi Chi said, noticing the daughter of Launch and Tien had come home with her son.

"Hi Chi Chi" Erasa answered.

"How was your day, Gohan?" Chi Chi asked her oldest son, sitting next to him on the lounge.

"Pretty good, except for falling asleep during my first two classes. I was able to keep my lunch down today" Gohan said, deciding that he was safer to answer his mother honestly, then to withhold information from her.

"That's why I came home with him, I think that his long travels are taking up to much energy" Erasa answered Chi Chi with concern. "One of our teachers even notice and suggested that it may be a good idea for Gohan to move closer to the school, during the week."

"I don't want to be separated from my baby boy, he needs me" Chi Chi said, to the blond and clung to her son as if her life depended on it.

"You can always let him drop out of school now, that way his health and the baby's health will not be put at risk everyday that Gohan has to fly to school" Erasa answered, attempting to make Chi Chi feel guilty.

"He's going to school up until that last possible moment; I will call Bulma and see if it is possible for all of us to stay at Capsule Corp during the week. That way I can still look after you everyday sweetie, you can go to school and I can home school Goten and Trunks together" Chi Chi answered rationally.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Thank you everyone that reviewed the last chapter.

I still have the poll regarding beater reading on my profile if anyone would like to vote.


	4. Chapter 4

**Unwanted Situations**

**Summary: **Gohan gets caught up in a crazy life changing experiment when he attempts to rescues Erasa who was kidnapped. The results of the experiment leave Videl believing that Gohan has bulimia and she is out to prove it to the world.

**Warning:** This story does contain Male Pregnancy (Mpeg)

This chapter has not been beater read yet

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Gohan was lying looking at the ceiling in his temporary bedroom, we was defiantly not as exhausted travailing the short distance to West City after school each day. The son family had moved into an apartment at Capsule Corp. they often used during times of crises or reunions, the day after Erasa's suggestion. Ever since the Son family had moved in Trunks had been giving Gohan strange looks and refused to talk to him. Bulma had already explained to Trunks the situation before the Son family made their move, but he was struggling to accept that it was true, while Goten had accepted it straight away. Chi Chi had been on the phone everyday to give her father updates on Gohan's health, the Ox King had even been over to check up on his grandson after Chi Chi updated him on the soon to be newest member of the family.

Gohan ran his hand down his stomach, trying to find if he could feel the baby, and was surprised when he actually found it. He knew where it was due to his ki sensing ability, and the baby had a fairly large ki for someone that was not yet born. The teenager was wondering when he would feel the baby move for the first time. He was aware the most women feel there baby move around the fourth month, and he was still three weeks away from that, but he was part saiyan and so was his baby, so he was unsure if it would start moving around the same time as a human baby.

Gohan glanced over at his mirror, pinned up he had a picture of an ultra sound that was done by Bulma the week before. During the ultrasound it was revealed that the baby was implanted in his appendix, it was still uncertain how Gohan was even able to sustain the child. From the picture it was already obvious that the child would have a tail. Vegeta didn't know whether to be happy at the fact or upset, due to his own son not being born with a tail, Goten was also not born with a tail, making Gohan the only half saiyan born with a tail. It was suspected that due to gene manipulation on the baby that the child was going to be half saiyan as well.

For the past two weeks Yamcha had been parading around as Saiyanman, Gohan had done his best to teach the baseball player the Saiyanman moves, only to get laughed at about the Ginyu force that Yamcha had only ever meet in death. It also meant another explanation about the experimentation on Gohan and Erasa. Gohan was constantly concerned that Yamcha would do something stupid while he was around Videl. The ex-desert bandit had still to this day had a problem with dealing with women that he was not familiar with.

"Gohan, time for you to get up for school" he heard his mother yell.

Every day that Gohan was at school, he wanted to be there less and less. He considered going elsewhere on his way to school, but knew that the consequences would be worse from his mother then attending school. The young saiyan sighed as he got out of bed and started getting ready. He was glad that he didn't have the jumping routine anymore from Goten, but at times he missed it.

"Mummy, they have caught my friend Chobi" Goten cried out as his mother was watching the morning news.

Walking into the kitchen to have breakfast, Gohan saw that it was the baby pterodactyl that he knew that his brother often played with.

"Mummy we have to go and rescue him" Goten took a deep breath, trying to be brave.

"That means they have been tress passing on our land to get him doesn't it" Gohan asked his mother.

"It does, but I don't know how we are going to be able to prove something like that" Chi Chi replied, watching the TV with her sons.

"Gohan, can you rescue him as Saiyanman, please" Goten pleaded, giving his brother his cutest look possible.

Gohan's hormone unbalance almost made the saiyan teenager start crying, because he felt so useless and would have been able to rescue the baby dinosaur within seconds, which then bought on thoughts about the baby had been separated from its mother and what if someone tried to separate him from his baby.

"Gohan can't rescue him as Saiyanman, he could put the baby in lots of danger if he did" Chi Chi explained to the young boy.

"But Gohan is that strongest big brother in the whole entire world, he could rescue my friend in seconds with no hard coming to the baby at all" Goten explained to his mother with excitement. Goten looked at his brother with a big grin which quickly fell into confusion "Gohan, why are you crying?"

"Is there something wrong with the baby?" Chi Chi panicked.

"It's so sad; Chobi's mum must be so worried at the moment, is this what you felt like when I was kidnapped" Gohan asked, seeing the baby dinosaur had bought back his memories from when he was kidnapped by Radditz and then by Piccolo.

Chi Chi sighed with relief "Come here" she said as she pulled her son into a hug. "I cried every night when you where gone. Not knowing if you where safe, and upset to learn that your father, my husband was dead and not coming back until you came back. Now you need to have breakfast and then go to school."

Gohan nodded and sat down at the table and ate his breakfast that was prepared for him, feeling a lot happier once he had food in his stomach.

DBZDBZDBZ

Gohan finished the whole day of school happy to have had another full day free of morning sickness, his morning sickness was not as frequent as what is was a couple of weeks earlier. Gohan had been taking sensu beans to help with his lack of energy and morning sickness but found that the last few days he still felt good, even though he hadn't taken any for a few days.

He was also glad that he had a chance to walk for a bit by himself that afternoon. Erasa had been watching over him like an old mother hen, always concerned about his and the baby's health. Sharpener suspected that his health was still not 100% after being sick the couple of weeks earlier. Videl was convinced that he had bulimia and when she wasn't hovering over Erasa's shoulder he she would stalk him, always trying to catch him in the act of losing his lunch. Erasa was shopping with her mother, Gohan suspected that they were buying baby things and his other two friends had training at Videl's fathers Dojo.

Gohan stopped when he heard the familiar cry of a baby dinosaur, he walked over to a circus tent were the cries could be heard and watched in horror as the baby dinosaur was paraded around and then whipped when it would not do what the ring master wanted. He became angry when people in the crowed where enjoying what was happening before them.

Gohan left the tent and decided to head home, when the dinosaur shrieked, Gohan could see a picture of his sad little brother in his head telling his mother that Gohan would get the baby dinosaur out and not harming his own baby at all. Making a decision, Gohan checked that there was no one around and clicked the button on his watch that transformed him into Saiyanman. He flew into the tent and caught the whip as the ring master was about the strike the dinosaur once more.

"You people should all be ashamed of yourselves" Saiyanman shouted to the crowed "Sitting there and watching with enjoyment as the man tortures this poor baby dinosaur." Gohan then walked over to the Chobi, picking him up and flying out of the tent.

Within seconds he could hear the sirens of the police, and see the TV camera's pulling up. He knew that he would be in trouble with his mother big time if she realised who was underneath the Saiyanman mask today.

"Saiyanman, let go of the dinosaur and give it back to its rightful owner" the chief of police yelled to him through a megaphone.

"That is what I'm doing; I'm returning this baby dinosaur back to the wilderness, where its mother is missing it greatly" Saiyanman yelled back.

The police on the ground started to shoot bullets into the air, with the ring master demanding that the stop, because they might shoot his rare and expensive dinosaur.

Gohan heard the familiar sound of a jet copter flying towards the scene and was not happy when he saw Videl.

"I always knew that you where a crook Saiyanman" Videl shouted with a cocky grin on her face, seeing Saiyanman at the other end of the law.

"Miss Videl, I'm returning this dinosaur back to its mother in the wild where it belongs, it doesn't belong in captivity." Gohan said remembering to use his Saiyanman voice.

"This man owns it, and I'm going to return what you stole" Videl shouted, surprising Gohan as she jumped from her copter, capsulising it as she jumped.

Gohan flew towards his school friend, even if they were on opposite ends of the law when it came to this matter, there was no way that he was going to let her fall to her death, or a serious injury if she survived.

"Don't touch me there you pervert" Videl screamed, kicking and thrashing about trying to free herseld. When Gohan had caught Videl, only having one free arm to use, he had grabbed her around the chest area and ended up with one hand in a very awkward position.

"I'm so sorry" Gohan apologised immediately and landed on the ground, placing the Satan girl down as gently as possible.

"How dare you touch my boob" Videl screamed out, reminding Gohan of another event when he rescued a girl by the name of Lime from drowning.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident" Gohan apologized forgetting to use his Saiyanman voice.

"Whether it was an accident or not, I'm going to make you pay." Videl shouted, advancing towards Saiyanman. "Now had over the dinosaur you kidnapped."

"The guy you should be talking to about kidnapping this dinosaur is the man over there" Gohan shouted pointing over at the ringmaster standing with the police "He tress passed on private properly and kidnapped this dinosaur from its mother."

"And how would you know that?" Videl smirked, as Saiyanman took another step back.

"I just do, how I know is not important" Gohan said, knowing that he could not tell her that his family owned the land that the dinosaur had been kidnapped from.

A screech was heard from the sky, and Chobi was happy when it saw its mother. The larger dinosaur swooped down and started attacking the disguised Son boy. Trying to stop the dinosaur from hitting him in the stomach Gohan dropped the baby dinosaur to the ground.

Gohan was dodging the full grown dinosaur not sure how to tell it who he was without reviling his identity to Videl. He managed to dodge another attack, and turned around and was face to face with Videl, who sent a right hook into his left cheek. The disguised superhero took a few steps back out of surprise at how much Videl punch had hurt, only to be knocked in the back by the pterodactyl and slammed into the ground landing on his stomach.

The pterodactyl picked her baby up gently in its claws, who seemed a lot calmer to be back with its mother. The circus ring master yelling for his prize to be bought back as the dinosaur flew into the distance.

"My dinosaur, why didn't you get it back" the ring master shouted at Videl when it was obvious that there was nothing he could do to get his dinosaur back. "You! Why did you steal it in the first place?" he then said directing his attention to Saiyanman who was still kneeling on the ground. "I know now, you two where working on this together, I've seen the way you are on TV. You should arrest the both of them."

"You said that it came from private property. Saiyanman! Who does it belong to?" the police of chief asked.

"It came from the 439 mountain district" he answered in pain "I think that the land belongs to the Ox King." Not actually 100% sure if it was his mother or grandfather that owned the land.

"The Ox King is one guy that you don't want in the bad books" one of the police men answered most of the men nodded in agreement having heard of his reign of terror that had befallen the Ox Kingdom before the king had a change of heart and becoming one of the most beloved Kings.

Gohan slowly stood up, only to fall back to his knees in pain.

"Are you ok Saiyanman?" the police of chief asked.

"I'm fine" Gohan lied "Just a little winded from the mother pterodactyl."

The police men nodded; thinking if that was any normal man, he properly would have been in a lot worse shape or dead.

"We'll call an ambulance for you" someone said and ran to a phone.

"There is no need for that, I'll take him" a person said walking out from behind the shadows.

"Who are you?" the police man asked, realising that this man looked familiar somehow.

"He is a friend of Saiyanman's, I've seen him before" Videl answered, shocked to see him again.

Piccolo walked to his student and was careful as he picked him up, and then flew off into the distance before anyone else could ask any more questions.

DBZDBZDBZ

"That was pretty stupid of you" Piccolo said to his student. "So what happened?"

"One of the baby dinosaurs from home that Goten plays with was kidnapped, I saw it at the circus as I was walking around after school, got angry when I saw how it was being treated and let my saiyan side tell me that everything would be ok if I rescued it" Gohan answered, trying not to let his sensei see the pain he was in.

"So what when wrong?" Piccolo asked, seeing through Gohans mask.

"Videl confronted me, mother dinosaur attacked because it didn't recognise me in the costume, started defending myself, Videl punches me in the face, lost my step, got knocked in the back by the dinosaur and landed on my stomach really hard." Gohan answered, summarising what had just happened.

Piccolo did a ki check of his student's ki and could sense that the baby's ki had dropped rapidly since he picked up his student. He started flying faster and landed at the top of Kami's lookout. Gohan falling into unconsciousness before they arrived at their destination. Piccolo didn't even apologize to Popo as he stormed through the garden, crushing a couple of plants along the way.

Dende was running out of the door of the guardian tower as Piccolo was coming towards it. "Piccolo I watched what happen, is he ok" the young guardian asked.

"The baby's ki had dropped rapidly since I first picked him up" Piccolo said as he carefully placed the now unconscious Gohan on the ground, and then proceeded to carefully take the helmet off of the young saiyan.

Dende went straight to work on healing his friend, and the baby. "Piccolo, I don't think that the baby's ki dropping is a result of the violent fall, it contributed to it, but is not the cause of it."

"What do you mean?" Piccolo asked, wondering what the young guarding could be getting at.

"I think that fall may have saved its life" Dende answered as he finished healing the young saiyan, Gohan falling into a natural sleep after being healed. "Gohan's not able to give the baby everything that it needs to survive" Dende explained. "He should have never been able to sustain the baby more than a couple of day and in reality would have lost the baby without anyone being aware of what had taken place."

"Then how are you saying that the child was able to live?" Piccolo asked the young guardian, searching through Kami's knowledge hoping that he would come to understand what Dende was talking about, before he said it.

"After Gohan and Erasa where experimented on they came straight to the tower after they were released. Seeing them in that condition I attempted to heal the both of them. As they were being healed I was also giving the baby what it needed to survive" Dende explained to the Namekian that was fused with his old mentor and the previous guardian. "I then healed Gohan a few time before anyone realised he was pregnant when we thought that the nausea he felt was a side effect from something more deadly, which also helped keep the baby alive. When Gohan was struggling from lack of energy and major morning sickness he took sensu beans to help him cope during school hours also keeping the baby alive. Koren ran out of sensu beans so Gohan had been going without for the last few days."

"Will the baby be ok over night without being healed?" Piccolo asked Dende, wondering how his student would cope with the new information when he woke up properly.

"It should be" Dende said "It will properly need to be healed once every one to two days for the time being."

"I will take him home so that he can get a proper rest and then make sure that Koren knows the importance of putting aside sensu beans for Gohan until the baby's born" Piccolo said leaning down, deactivating the Saiyanman costume and then picking his pupil up.

Dende watched as Piccolo flew off and the picked up the forgotten helmet before heading back inside.

When Piccolo arrived at Capsule Corp. he sensed that Chi Chi and Goten where both in the Briefs living quarters, not wanting to explain what happened to Gohan, he avoided the women and took Gohan to his room. Piccolo watched for a few moments as his student slept, looking so peaceful before leaving the apartment.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Jrik23 you bought up a valid point that Videl should have interrogate Erasa. I will see if I can work it in later on without affecting the later chapters which are already written. Thankyou everyone who reviewed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Unwanted Situations**

**Summary: **Gohan gets caught up in a crazy life changing experiment when he attempts to rescues Erasa who was kidnapped. The results of the experiment leave Videl believing that Gohan has bulimia and she is out to prove it to the world.

**Warning:** This story does contain Male Pregnancy (Mpeg)

This chapter has not been beater read yet

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Erasa was so excited when she finished school for the afternoon, she was going shopping with her mum. Normally that didn't excite her too much since she preferred shopping with friends, but today they were going to buy some things for the baby and she couldn't really do that with any of her friends since they didn't know. Also shopping with her mother could be difficult, she never knew how to explain to people about her mums second personality, how she had kept that a secret from Videl, other friends and previous boyfriends was beyond her, especially Videl. That girl normally found out everything about you that you didn't want her to know.

When they were in Elementary school before Videls father became famous it had cost her a lot of friends, only herself and Sharpener ever hung around, there group used to be the outcasts. Sharpener because he had long hair and refused to cut it off, Videl because she was to bossy and to noisy for her own good, it didn't help that the young Satan girl was also the hall monitor and a very good one at that, no one could get away with anything when Videl was on duty, and herself because she would always push other kids away whenever they got to close because she was afraid of what the other kids would think of her because of her parents. It was only the day of the Cell games when Videls father had stole the credit from the true winner that everyone who hated her previously wanted to be her friend and there group of outcasts became the popular kids.

"Mum I'm back" Erasa called out as she walked through the door.

"I am all ready to go" Launch squealed with excitement. "The girls are training with your father and Uncle today so we are free to go whenever you're ready."

DBZDBZDBZ

Erasa wandered around the store with her mum looking at all the baby things, she wasn't exactly sure of what they should be getting since she wasn't sure if the baby would be living with herself or with Gohan, they hadn't really spoken about what they were going to do after the baby was born since it normally sent the young male into panic about the baby actually being born. They hadn't even discussed what names they wanted to call the baby. She really wished that ChiChi would let Gohan leave school, seeing how nervous Gohan was getting was nerve racking, Videl pestering him all the time didn't help either, she was actually surprised that the Satan girl hadn't come and grilled her about why herself and Gohan where all of a sudden cousins and all of a sudden a lot closer after mentioning they where cousins, she did seem to hover around sometimes when she didn't know where Gohan was, but that seemed to have been it so far.

"Hunny, are you ok" Launch asked, bringing her daughter out of daydream land.

"I'm fine mum, why do you ask?" the normally bubbly Erasa answered flatly.

"I have been trying to ask what you liked better, this cute little orange jump suit similar to the turtle hermits school uniform or this adorable dress." Lauch cheerfully answered holding up both items of clothing.

"I like both" Erasa smiled "But if it's a boy then it will not be able to wear the dress, we don't even know what sex the baby is yet, I think that Gohan wants it to be a surprise."

"Ok, we will just get the orange one for now. I know I will put the turtle hermit school logos on it" Launch practically jumping for joy at the thought.

"Won't that make dad jealous, he's crane school you know which is the style I'm trained in and Gohan was trained in demon style as well." Erasa pointed out.

Her mother's smile faltered for a few seconds before she got excited again. "I will make a little uniform of all the different schools that our families trained under, what is the colour for the demon school?"

"Purple" Erasa sighed.

"Honey, what is really bothering you?" Launch asked as she looked for baby clothes to use as mini uniforms.

"Baby names, what we are going to do after the baby is born, Gohan still being at school, Videl" Erasa answered her mother. "I try to discuss this type of thing with Gohan, but whenever we start the conversation he panics so we end up talking about other things."

"I'm sure that everything is going to work itself out, and we can start discussing baby names if you'd like, I'm sure that ChiChi would enjoy that as well."

DBZDBZDBZ

The twins and Launch where going through the baby things which had been bought that day. Tien got up to answer the door when the door bell rung.

"Videl, what a pleasant surprise" Erasa heard her father say to the person at the door.

Erasa panicked, having one of her friends over normally involved careful planning, her sisters both rushed to their rooms, coming back seconds later both wearing bandanas in a way that hid their third eye. Her dad never hid his third eye since he was known for having it. How Videl never worked out that her father Mr Shinhan and Tien Shinhan who was a previous world martial arts champion where the same person till Gohan told them when she was kidnapped amazed her a little. Though Videl also hadn't realised that she even had sisters till a few months back, they normally were sleeping or out with one of her parents when Videl had come over.

She looked around the room, in the corner was her mum's machine gun, bullet holes through the walls, ceiling and a few items of furniture, there was offending items of dust built up as well as other offending items that might make her mother sneeze, on the fridge was a picture of Gohans ultrasound. She rushed and hid her mum's weapon and the ultrasound, the baby stuff she didn't have time to hide, and there was nothing that she could do about her mother potentially sneezing and the bullet holes that littered the house.

"Hi Videl, how are you?" Erasa asked chirpily.

"Hello Videl" the twins echoed.

"Hi Erasa, Li-an and Yi-an, Mrs Shinhan" Videl smiled, though Erasa could see that the Satan girl wasn't actually as happy as he let on.

"We thought that you where Gohan at first because he is the only one that visits late." The twin told the older girl.

"Really" Videl answered, Erasa could see that she wanted to question the girls further.

"Let's go up to my room" Erasa cheerful said as she dragged her best friend up the stairs.

"What was with all the baby stuff" Videl asked once the door was close. "Is your mum having a baby?"

"No, another relative is" Erasa smiled, it was the truth, she was going to be a mum in a few months time.

"Are you and Gohan really cousins? You're not dating are you?" Videl asked, for some reason she sounded sad.

"Gohan and I aren't dating Vivi" Erasa smiled again, it was the truth and even though she and Gohan where going to have a child together, she could not imagine dating him, being married to him, spending the rest of her life with him. For some reason it just seemed wrong, even though they weren't really cousins. "Biologically we aren't cousins."

"Why are you so close all of a sudden?" Videls tone was so chilling, that it surprised her a little, if she didn't know better she would say that Videl was jealous. Something seemed to click in her mind, Videl was actually jealous, she was wondering when Videl developed this interest in Gohan, the young police office had never shown any interest in men at all, Erasa actually sometimes though that her tomboyish friend might be interest in girls, that was the only logical reason she could think of anyone not being interest in boys. "And not to mention the fact that you haven't been on a proper date in months, if you aren't dating him, explain that."

Erasa frowned, it was true, she hadn't been on a proper date since before she was kidnapped. "Gohan and I are close because we both have similar upbringings, and our parents have similar backgrounds. Our mum's are similar, so we are able to relate to each other about that."

"I have met Gohans mother and she had a schizophrenic personality, your mother is nothing like that."

"My mum has more of a schizophrenic personality then what aunty Chi Chi has. Aunty Chi Chi is just over protective." Erasa frowned, as her mother went off down stairs, proving the point Erasa had just made. She was complaining about the baby stuff, Erasa really hoped her father was able to stop her shooting the items they bought to pieces. "It's the main reason that Gohan and I never knew each other when we were younger. Gohan knew my dad and Uncle Chiaotzu when he was really young, but never knew who I was, my mum or anything about my sisters till my kidnapping. As to why I haven't had a proper date, I have kind have been too scared to go with anyone I don't overly know since I was kidnapped."

That was true she was scared, she was scared that the people that kidnapped her would come back, she was scared that the person she was dating might be an old enemy of the Z gang that was out to hurt her family by hurting her, she was scared that people would find out that she was going to be a mum, she was scared that she would let something slip about Gohan, she was scared that if anything got to serious with the guy she like/was dating that she would end up pregnant.

"I'm sorry" Videl apologized, which confused the Shinhan girl. "If I had agreed to go shopping with you then you would've been hurt like you where."

"Videl, they were targeting me, they properly would've hurt you a lot worse then what they did to me." Erasa honestly told her friend. "Besides I was rescued by Saiyanman so everything turned out for the best in the end."

"Stupid Saiyanman" Videl mumbled. "I should be going now, my dad is properly wondering where I am."

"Are you sure that you don't want to stay the night?" Erasa asked, since her friend was already there.

"I'm sure, I will see you at school tomorrow." Videl said as she stood up.

"I just need to make sure my mum is ok before you go down, she can be rather fiery to people she hasn't meet before." Erasa rushed.

"But your mum has meet me heaps of time" Videl was confused by what her friend meant.

"Her normal personality yes, this personality not at all. My mum has no memory of what she does when her personality is like this and vice versa." Erasa explained, not going into too much detail.

Erasa sighed with relief when she saw her blue haired mother standing before her, cleaning up the mess her other personality made.

"You can come down Vivi" Erasa called to her friend who was standing at the top of the stairs.

"I will see you all later" Videl said, shocked at the mess that wasn't there when she went upstairs, noticing for the first time the bullet holes that littered the room.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Chapter 2 will be updated with the beta read version in a couple of days. Thankyou everyone who reviewed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Unwanted Situations**

**Summary: **Gohan gets caught up in a crazy life changing experiment when he attempts to rescues Erasa who was kidnapped. The results of the experiment leave Videl believing that Gohan has bulimia and she is out to prove it to the world.

**Warning:** This story does contain Male Pregnancy (Mpeg)

This chapter has not been beater read yet

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

It was early the next morning before Gohan awoke after his ordeal with the dinosaur, the first thing he did was check his babies ki, sighing with relief when he realised that everything was ok. Looking in the mirror and seeing the bruise on his face where Videl had punched him, made him realise that what happened the day before had not been a dream. Gohan got ready for school and had breakfast, leaving a note to his mother saying that he was going to the library to do some baby research before school, leaving before his mother could wake up and question his about the bruise on his face.

After he had left to go to the library, he realised that it was not yet open and decided that he may as well head straight to school. Having plenty of time, Gohan took his time travelling to school, enjoying the scenery that he was normally going past to fast to really notice.

He arrived at school a bit earlier than usual and was confronted by Videl as soon as he walked through the door. Videl got right up to his face and looked carefully at his bruise, Gohan wishing that he had taken the time in the morning to cover it.

Videl clenched her fist and gently matched her knuckles up with the bruise on Gohan's face.

"I knew that you where Saiyanman" she said through clenched teeth.

"What makes you say that?" Gohan nervously laugh.

"You have a bruise on your face where I punched Saiyanman, Saiyanman just happens to know that the baby pterodactyl comes from the 439 mountain district where you live and a couple of time you forgot to use that phony voice of yours" Videl smirked, satisfied with herself. "Also I realised that you don't have bulimia like I accused you of, because all of those times that you disappeared was all those times that you came to help me, and like Sharpener said you really where sick that day. But I want to know who all those other phonies that have been helping out for the last couple of months. Because when you worked out that I was onto you, you got these other people to fill in to throw me off the scent., it was obvious as well, Saiyanmans green friend is one of them, other is a women, then a man that seems scared of me."

"What would you do if I tell you that you are wrong?" Gohan asked, not in the mood for arguments or Saiyanman discussions.

"I did some research on your father, Goku and he can do those tricks that Saiyanman can do. So you can't tell me that your father didn't teach you those things." Videl said with a smirk still on her face.

"You're wrong, my father didn't teach me those things" Gohan answered truthfully.

"Gohan you're keeping secrets from me, tell me the truth, I thought that I was your friend but you don't even trust me enough to even tell me anything about yourself" Videl said, attempting to guilt the son boy.

"Fine, I'm Saiyanman, are you happy?" Gohan snapped.

"I knew it" Videl cheered, happy that she at least got that out of him. "Gohan, I want you to enter in the next martial arts tournament in two and a half weeks time. I want to test my strength against you properly. It would be so cool the daughter of the current champion vs. the son of the previous champion. I also want you to teach me how to fly; otherwise I'm going to tell the whole school that you are Saiyanman."

"You go do that, because I'm not going to enter the stupid martial arts tournament or teach you how to fly and I don't really care anymore if you tell the whole school" Gohan raised his voice, which got the attention of any students walking down the hall. Videl gave the students death stares which made them scatter fairly quickly.

"Tell the whole school what?" Sharpener asked who had just arrived to school with Erasa only heard the end of the conversation.

"That I'm Saiyanman" Gohan snapped, slamming his fist into a nearby locked leaving a huge hole and then walked to the closest window and jumped out of it, and flew into the distance.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" Erasa sighed, wondering if it was his hormone imbalance that caused him to react like he just did, her friends seemed more surprised by the her reaction then their friend flying away. "You guys keep forgetting that he is my cousin and that I already that he can do that type of stuff" she walked towards her own locker and started unload books that she didn't need for the first class. "So what made you finally work it out, did you know last night before you came to my place and how come you didn't mention anything then?"

Videl explained what had happened the day before with the dinosaur "I had always suspected that it was him, but he forgot to talk in that annoying Saiyanman voice."

"Did he look injured yesterday when he was knocked over by the pterodactyl?" Erasa asked with concern.

"Looked like he was winded. He seems fine today." Videl answered calmly.

She could see a panicked expression come up onto the blonds face for a few seconds, and seemed like she was struggling to not let the expression through.

"I wish you had told me this last night, I'm going to see if Gohan's ok" Erasa rushed.

"He turned up to school, that means that he is fine" Videl answered, she wanted to ask the blond girl more questions about her so called cousin, that she properly should have done last night, but she had left so she could research Gohan and his family, mainly his father, for some reason she couldn't find anything about his mother Chi Chi.

"Well he seemed really upset, I'll see you later" Erasa then ran out the doors of the building.

"How does she expect to find him when he flew off" Videl asked not wanting to be at school herself, she felt ashamed at how her conversation with Gohan had gone.

"If Erasa is not going to be at school today, I'm leaving" Sharpener stated, walking towards the door where Erasa disappeared moment before.

"Where do you think you're going?" Videl yelled after Sharpener.

"If you get called out for police business I'll be left here on my own anyway and I'll just ask nerd boy questions about the classes later anyway" Sharpener said.

"He's not here to get notes from" Videl pointed out.

"Yeah, but he's like some type of super genius and knows all of the information without having to turn up to class" he replied before taking his last few steps out of the door.

Just as she was about to head to class, her watch beeped meaning that she had police business. Just as she started heading for the door she stopped for a few seconds realising that Erasa had to be the female Saiyanman and could do the tricks that Gohan could do as Saiyanman.

DBZDBZDBZ

Gohan was lying by the lake near his family home, he knew that he should be at school, but he was still shaken up by what had happened the day before and Videl confronting him about Saiyanman had bought the memories back stronger then what they were when he got up that morning. He was annoyed at himself about how he had snapped at Sharpener and basically shouted out to the whole school that he was Saiyanman. He sat up as he heard someone landing near him.

"Hi Erasa" Gohan said expecting to have her screaming at him any second.

"Gohan is the baby ok?" Erasa asked sounding very worried.

"The baby's fine" Gohan said to his unborn baby's mother.

"That's a relief" Erasa answered and sat down next to Gohan. "What happened yesterday?"

"I was an idiot. I let my saiyan instincts take over and wanted to rescue the baby dinosaur that had been kidnapped and return it back here. Everything was going ok, I was able to avoid the pterodactyl until Videl punched me in the face, I got disorientated and then the dinosaur knocked me to the ground, I landed on my stomach so hard and it hurt so much, not the worst pain that I have been in, but it was still pretty bad." Gohan said to Erasa. "I feel so bad; I could have killed our baby with what happened yesterday."

"But you didn't so that is the main thing, and you also learnt your lesson about why it is so important for you not to fight" Erasa said, her reaction not being what he expected. "Does your mum know anything about this at all?"

"Not unless Piccolo told her about yesterday when he dropped me off, or she saw it on the news" Gohan answered "I haven't actually seen her since yesterday morning before I went to school.

"You have to tell her what happened yesterday" Erasa comforted the young saiyan not wanting to be there when he did tell his mother.

"I know" Gohan sighed "But she is going to kill me when I tell her."

"The longer you put it off, the worse it is going to be to tell her" Erasa said.

"Do you expect me to walk up to my mother and say, by the way mum I almost lost the baby yesterday because I was a stupid idiot and through that I could save a kidnapped baby dinosaur" Gohan sarcastically answered.

"You actually saved the baby's life because of that" said a voice behind them making the pair jump.

"Piccolo, when did you get here?" Gohan asked his mentor. "And what do you mean that I saved the baby's life?"

"I have been here for a while, I sensed that you left the school and wanted to check that everything was ok after yesterday" Piccolo explained to his student. "And I only want to explain why yesterday saved the baby's once. It will properly be a good idea for your mother to be there when I tell you."

"What about my parents?" Erasa asked "They are the baby's grandparents as well in case you've forgotten."

"Fine, tell them to meet us at Capsule Corp." Piccolo answered agitated at the blond girl.

DBZDBZDBZ

On the flight over Erasa called her parents telling them to meet her at Capsule Corp.

"I'll tell you why I'm not at school today when you get there" Erasa said, to her parents on the phone as they flew closer to the destination, before hanging up the phone.

"My parents are on the way" Erasa sighed as she hung up her phone. Gohan nodded in acknowledgement, wishing that he could fly away from Capsule Corp. rather than towards it.

Piccolo, Erasa and Gohan arrived at Capsule Corp. just as Erasa's parents and siblings got there.

"Why aren't you at school today?" Tien asked his daughter.

"They can explain that after I have had a chance to talk" Piccolo replied, walking through the building getting screams from new employees.

"Gohan, why aren't you at school young man?" Chi Chi asked in a stern voice as she saw her son walk through the door.

"Long story" Gohan answered with a sigh.

"It's actually a short one" Erasa interrupted "Videl made him angry and he left, then I followed to see if he was ok."

"Then why is Piccolo here? Did he bring you back after you both left school?" Bulma asked the two teenagers.

"Yay someone to play with that isn't Trunks" Goten yelled when he saw that twin Shinhan girls where there.

"Hey" Trunks said to his friends.

"Daddy, can we go play?" both girls asked at the same time. Tien nodded to the girls, all four children running off somewhere together.

"Bulma, that is a long story" Gohan answered with another sigh.

"My mum just finished baking scones; I'll get her to bring them to the veranda with drinks" Bulma answered, walking over to the intercom system and paging her mother.

DBZDBZDBZ

When everyone was sitting in the gardens, including Vegeta who had only come out of his Gravity Room because he wanted food, Piccolo stated explaining Gohan rescuing the baby Pterodactyl and the drastic fall in the baby's ki and how it was relying on being healed or sensu beans to sustain it. "The drop in the baby's ki might not have been picked up till it was too late to do anything if Gohan had not attempted to rescue the baby Pterodactyl."

"You mean that I almost lost my baby, but not because of what I did yesterday?" Gohan asked Piccolo in disbelief "But the ki was so strong yesterday morning."

"Its properly even stronger now after being healed" Vegeta said to half saiyan.

"At the rate its going it might be born a super saiyan" Erasa joked.

Gohan ended up with conflicting expressions on his face and was not sure at all how he was meant to react. "I hope that it is not born super saiyan."

"I wish that there was another way to deliver the baby other then caesarean" Bulma sighed, thinking of all the courses that she had to study that she normally wouldn't even have considered, she also didn't like the thought of having to cut another person open. She sometime hated how secretive parts of her and her friend's lives had to become to keep their privacy. "I'm going to have to remove your appendixes as well."

"Gohan Son, you're grounded young man" Chi Chi shouted, finally able to get a word in "Yesterday you where reckless you can't go around and saving people anymore. I know that it's in your nature to help people but you're putting yourself at risk. In this case you saved the baby's life but we are aware of the condition now and next time could end up with you losing the baby."

Gohan nodded actually expecting far worse than the reaction that he got.

Chi Chi continued "I want you to come home directly after school every afternoon as soon as you're finished, no getting sidetracked by anything."

"I usually do come straight home from school" Gohan begged "Can I please not go to school anymore?"

"We have had this discussion before, you are going young man" Chi Chi answered in a stern voice.

"But mum I am starting to show, I don't get sick as much as I used to but if I do Videl is going to go back to thinking that I have bulimia, also school is dangerous for the baby's health because Videl always wants to beat me up to see which one of is better at martial arts and I'm not going to be able to avoid that subject forever." Gohan answered, trying to think up more reasons why he shouldn't have to go to school.

"Chi, I think it's time for Gohan to finish" Bulma defended the young saiyan. "He's the smartest kid that I know in his age group and is not learning anything new attending school, the baby thing is also affecting his social life that a normal teenager would have because he is no longer able to participate in extracurricular activities, play sports, go to theme parks with friends and whatever else teenagers do these days."

"I can't tell that your starting to show" Bunny asked curious as to what Gohan meant.

"My six packs is gone and I have gained weight" Gohan explained.

"Let me see" Erasa asked who was just as excited as Chi Chi when it came to seeing signs that the baby did in fact exist.

"What's this about your six pack being gone" a voice asked out of the middle of nowhere.

"Goku! Where are you?" Chi Chi screamed out and then began running around the veranda looking for the source of her husband's voice.

"I'm in the other world still, I'm talking to you through King Kai" Goku explained "Gohan it sounds like you haven't done any training since I died, I was looking forward to fighting against you in the Martial Arts tournament son, I get to come back for 24 hours on the day of the tournament."

"Gohan will not be fighting in any tournaments" Chi Chi said in a firm voice, not sure of where she should be looking.

"Aww but Chi Chi" Goku complained. "You want to fight don't you son."

"Yeah but" Gohan started.

"Great" Goku said excited and interrupting Gohan's sentence.

"But I can't dad, I'll explain it to you properly why I won't be competing when you come back." Gohan now dreading what his father was going to think of him.

"Ok" Goku said a little confused.

"Does it only have to be for one day, can't you come back forever" Chi Chi begged.

"But think of all those people that want to kill me, I would be putting your lives in danger" Goku said with concern in his voice.

"Goku, you being dead has not stopped people coming after us, it just means that we don't have anyone protecting us anymore" Bulma said to her long time friend.

"Bulma's right, we have not had anything on the large scale since Cell, but there have been a few small incidences that Chiaotzu and myself had to deal with" Tien said to his dead friend.

"Goku, you better stay around or I'm going to fill you up with so much lead that you wish that you where dead" Launch yelled out who had sneezed at some point during the conversation.

"But I am dead Launch" Goku said kind of confused. "I have to go now King Kai wants his back, back. See you all the day of the tournament."

"Just like Goku, coming back for a tournament. It will be just like the old days" Bulma said dreamily.

"I used to listen to all of the tournaments on the radio when I was a child, cheering Goku on from afar" Chi Chi said remembering locking herself in her room and not coming out till the tournament was over.

"I always wanted to enter in a tournament, but they said machine guns where against the rules" Launch said patting her tool of destruction.

"I entered in a tournament once, it was so romantic" Chi Chi said with hearts in her eyes.

"Maybe I should enter a martial arts tournament" Erasa stated to Gohan "That will hopefully keep Videl happy enough to stop bugging you about entering."

"It would've been nice to get to enter at least one tournament" Gohan said wishfully. "Hopefully I will get to enter the next one, since it is impossible for me to enter this one."

"You entered the tournament held by Mr. Cash when you where younger" Chi Chi reminded her son.

"Yeah, but that was not a world martial arts tournament" Gohan replied.

"If Kakkarot is entering the tournament that I will enter as well" Vegeta declared.

"I'm going to sit this tournament out" Tien answered.

"There's meant to be a junior division this year" Bulma said to the group "Since Goku, Vegeta and Erasa are competing in the adults division Trunks and Goten should enter the junior division."

"That is a great idea, Goten can win the prize money to go towards his collage fund" Chi Chi answered which shocked Bulma a little because of how anti martial arts the Ox Princess had been with Gohan.

"The girls can enter as well if they would like, properly won't be any competition for the two half saiyans, but they will properly have fun anyway" Tien said.

"I'll call the others and let them know about that Goku is entering. It would be nice to see everyone again as well" Bulma said walking inside to use the phone.

"Mum about the school thing" Gohan said bringing the conversation back to the original topic.

"You don't have to attend school anymore" Chi Chi said giving in.

"How do you think that dad is going to take the news about the baby?" Gohan asked his mother.

"Your father can be a little bit dense at times; he will properly take the news quiet well and properly will not be too fazed by the fact that you're carrying the child. He will most likely be angry when he finds out that it was the cause of experimentation." Chi Chi said to her son.

"It will be strange not having you at school Gohan, what am I meant to tell the others about your reason for leaving school?" Erasa asked.

"I don't know" Gohan laughed nervously "Make something up."


	7. Chapter 7

**Unwanted Situations**

**Summary: **Gohan gets caught up in a crazy life changing experiment when he attempts to rescues Erasa who was kidnapped. The results of the experiment leave Videl believing that Gohan has bulimia and she is out to prove it to the world.

**Warning:** This story does contain Male Pregnancy (Mpeg)

This chapter has not been beater read yet

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

"Hey Erasa where's nerd boy? I need his help catching up in some of the classes that I missed" Sharpener asked his blond friend.

"He was really angry at Videl and scared that she told the whole school about the Saiyanman thing and said that he is never coming to school again" Erasa explained, making up a reason that sounded plausible.

"How am I meant to catch up now?" Sharpener complained.

"If Erasa is Gohan's cousin like she claims she can go there and asking for homework help" Videl said to the blond girl, with a slight smirk on her face.

"His family is moving back to the 439 mountain district today after living in West City with our grandparents for the last few weeks." Erasa replied. "Maybe on the Saturday I will have time to ask him for help and then the three of us can work together on our homework on Sunday."

"Can't on Sunday, I have tickets to the baseball game this weekend. Yamcha the Baseball Bandit is playing" Sharpener practically jumping with excitement, he couldn't wait till the weekend.

"You really like watching the Baseball Bandits matches don't your Sharpener" Videl asked the captain of the school's baseball team.

"He's the best in the whole entire world when it comes to baseball" Sharpener started telling his two friends about Yamcha's baseball history.

"Sharpener" Videl shouted making the baseball obsessed teenager stop talking. "I can properly arrange for you to get to talk to Yamcha after the match."

"No way, you can do that. If I know that I would have asked years ago" Sharpener was excited at the thought of getting to meet his hero.

"It's an advantage of having a rich and famous dad. I'll see what I can do, no promises that I'm able to do it though." Videl said, discussions of homework forgotten.

"Videl, I will never hit on you again if you actually get me in to see Yamcha" Sharpener said more excited then she had ever seen in her life. Not having Sharpener hit on her was a bonus that she hadn't even expected.

"Videl are you ok?" Erasa asked the Junior Cop.

"I'm fine Erasa" Videl said to her friend.

"Well you where nice to Sharpener" Erasa pointed out "Are you feeling guilty with what happened with Gohan?"

"Why would I be feeling guilty about that?" Videl asked her friend.

"It's your fault that he is not coming to school anymore" Erasa said bluntly, seeing that what she said had an effect on Videl.

"That is not true, I heard him having a conversation with his mother once before about wanting to leave school" Videl said defending herself.

"The only reason his mum said that he doesn't have to go to school anymore was because he told his mum you wanted to bash him up" Erasa said smiling at the reactions that she was getting out of the Satan girl.

"Ha ha, I can actually imagine nerd boy doing that" Sharpener laughed. Videl gave Sharpener one of her death stares which made him stop.

DBZDBZDBZ

It was a few days before the martial arts tournament started, the only thing that he really had been doing lately was help Erasa catch up on homework and give her notes that would be easy for Sharpener to understand. Gohan was sitting out beneath a tree reading with Goten playing nearby him when he heard a helicopter coming closer.

"What's wrong Gohan?" Goten asked when he noticed his brothers behaviour change.

Gohan ignored his brother and stood up looking at the very familiar helicopter flying towards his house.

"Does Bulma have a new helicopter?" Goten innocently asked when he didn't recognise the helicopter that had just landed in front of their house.

"No, it's Videl who Erasa and I go to school with." Gohan answered his brother just before the Satan girl got out of the helicopter.

From the distance Gohan could hear his mother and Videl having a screaming match, under normal circumstance he would have ran back to the house, but these days he wasn't sure if his actions would lead to his mother screaming at him, so he tended to avoid doing anything that his mother hadn't already approved of.

Gohan looked at his little brother on the way back to the house and hoped that his brother wouldn't mention anything about the baby, he knew that if he bought it up that Goten was likely to remember and accidently say something about it.

"Hi Videl, what are you doing here?" Gohan asked his school friend.

"I'm here to get you to come back to school" Videl said ready to scream at Gohan.

"I already told you that my son is not going to school" Chi Chi said in a firm voice to the raven haired girl that was standing in front of her.

"Can I go to school for Gohan?" Goten asked who was noticed by Videl for the first time, she stood there for a few moments trying to remember if Gohan had ever mentioned anything about having a younger brother. Vaguely she remembered Gohan mention something about having to babysit his brother.

"You can go to school when you're older" Chi Chi said to the little boy.

"Yay" Goten shouted and ran around in circles really excited. "Can I call Trunks and tell him that I'm going to school when I am older?"

"Not right now" Chi Chi answered.

"Gohan, can I talk to you in private?" Videl asked knowing that Chi Chi would keep interrupting.

"You can only talk to my son in private if you agree not to fight with him" Chi Chi said in a voice that made Videl shiver.

"I promise that if we fight it will only be verbally" Gohan said knowing what his mother meant.

Chi Chi nodded and walked back into the house, who motioned Goten to follow, the little boy followed hoping that he was allowed to call Trunks now.

DBZDBZDBZ

Gohan led Videl away from the house to a place that he often liked to read.

"So what do you want?" Gohan asked curious to what made Videl fly all the way to his house "And how did you find out where I live?"

"Where you live is in the school directory" Videl answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And I came out to convince you to come back to school, to enter in the martial arts tournament, and to teach me how to fly… and for you to continue protecting me a Saiyanman." Videl finished trying to hide a blush.

"I can't do any of those things at the moment Videl" Gohan answered truthfully.

"And why not" Videl was frustrated at the response.

"It is a really really long story and I don't think that you would believe me even if I told you" Gohan said wondering if he was going to be able to hide the truth from Videl any longer.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" Videl said remembering Gohans outburst last time she had seen him and not wanting a repeat.

"If I don't have to" Gohan said hoping that Videl wouldn't push the issue any further.

"I was really hoping that I would be able to learn how to fly …" Videl started to tell Gohan, going into detail.

Gohan stopped listening getting distracted by something else, or more to the point someone else, he was fascinated, feeling the baby move for the first time, he wanted to run back home and tell his mother right away, and call Erasa and everyone else that he knew who already knew that he was pregnant.

"Gohan, where you even listening?" Videl snapped right in his face shocking Gohan out of his little world.

"Sorry Videl" Gohan said, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't hide his excitement at what had just happened.

"You think that it is funny not to listen to other people do you?" Videl said really annoyed that Gohan hadn't listened to her.

"No it's not that" Gohan said kind of wishing that Videl was able to understand, but there was no way that she could understand when she didn't know what was going on.

"Then what is it?" Videl demanded to know.

"You would think that I was a freak if I told you" Gohan said getting nervous at the stares that the girl was giving him.

"Pervert" Videl shouted remembering how he had touched her the last time he was Saiyanman.

"No it's nothing like that" Gohan said wondering what he had done this time to be a called a pervert.

"Then tell me, does it have to do with why you're not at school or entering the martial arts tournament and why you will not teach me how to fly?" Videl asked.

"Yes" Gohan answered seeing that Videl wanted answered and wasn't going to stop until she got them.

"You have a girlfriend don't you, and that is why you are distancing yourself from me isn't it?" Videl said trying to think of any girls that Gohan had even spoken to.

"I don't have a girl friend" Gohan answered truthfully and then wondered how he and Erasa where going to explain their relationship to their child when it was older.

"You have some weird incest relationship with your cousin Erasa" Videl said in horror that Gohan was possibly dating his cousin.

She watched as Gohan had a look of confusion on his face and then a look of horror. Was that how people where going to think of him and Erasa when they saw them together with their baby when its born Gohan was thinking and wishing that Erasa wasn't his cousin.

"Or is she even your cousin at all, that's right I remember something being mentioned about your father and her mother having the same foster parents." Videl said reminding Gohan that he and Erasa we not actually cousins, and that their parents where just really close friends.

"I can't believe it, you really are dating" Videl said after she had finished her guess work. "Why did you use that whole cousin thing? Was that just so people at school didn't suspect you where dating after the rumours went around the school? And why did Erasa deny that you where dating when I confronted her about it."

"Videl it is a really long story and not what you think" Gohan said rubbing his temples.

"Then explain it to me so that I can understand" Videl said "Because I'm not leaving until you either tell me or come back to school, teach me to fly and enter in the martial arts competition."

Gohan looked over at Videl and sighed. "I'll ring Erasa, because I'm not telling you unless she agrees to it as well."

Videl looked shocked for a second and then got out her phone so that she knew that Gohan was going to call straight away.

"Unless you have a satellite phone that is not going to work" Gohan said looking at Videls mobile.

"Oh" Videl said seeing that she did in fact have no signal. "She was annoyed because she would properly have to wait for them to get back to the house and call.

Gohan got out his phone and bought up Erasa's number.

"Satellite phones are expensive, why do you have one?" Videl asked curious as to why he had that type of phone.

"I live in the middle of nowhere, it's so that my mum can still contact me even if I'm far away from the house, or before I get to the city when I was at school" Gohan explained and then showed Videl that he was in fact calling Erasa's mobile number and not just pretending to dial a number.

"Hi Erasa" Gohan said moving away from the Satan girl so that she couldn't hear his conversation.

"Hey Gohan is everything ok?" Erasa asked.

"Yes and no" Gohan said, continuing before Erasa had a panic attack at the no answer "Videl turned up today and wants answers, I think that we have to tell her everything."

"Even about the baby?" Erasa asked wondering how Videl was going to cope with that type of information.

"Especially about the baby" Gohan said with a sigh "Speaking of which, I felt the baby move for the first time today" Gohan said after making sure that Videl was well and truly out of hearing range.

He could hear Erasa getting excited on the other end of the phone "I wish that I was there, was Videl there when it happened."

"Yes, she called me a pervert for some reason" Gohan said still wondering what he had done. "Erasa, can you come over now so that you can help me tell her?" Gohan asked with a pleading tone.

"Ok, I guess I can fly to your place normally then" Erasa said more as a statement then a question. "I'll be there soon."

Gohan finished his conversation and then went back and sat down next to Videl.

"Erasa will be here soon" Gohan said already sensing Erasa's ki heading for their location.

"But it takes hours to get here" Videl said "She can only be close if you had already arranged to see her."

Gohan sat in silence, glancing up and waved just as Erasa got there. Videl sat with her jaw opened, she had worked out earlier that Erasa had to be able to fly as well but to actually see it was amazing.

"Did Gohan teach you how to fly?" Videl said about to call Gohan a traitor.

"No my dad taught me how to fly when I was three" Erasa said as she landed, choosing a spot to sit not long later.

"I only learnt how to fly when I was almost five" Gohan answered who had begun flying lessons after his wilderness survival that he had to do with Piccolo.

"If you have been flying so long then how come you can't teach me?" Videl asked.

"I don't know how to teach you, I was taught how to fly by getting thrown off a mountain and I don't think that approach would work very well with you" Gohan answered truthfully.

"You're father taught you how to fly like that, that's so cruel. My father taught me with guiding me how to concentrate my ki more in certain areas then others to fly." Erasa said shocked at how Gohan managed to survive that type of flying lesson.

"I was taught by Piccolo" Gohan answered "That's the green man who said that he was my friend or the friend of Saiyanman."

Videl nodded remembering the green man who said that his name wasn't important.

"Now to the issues of why we are all here, when did you start dating?" Videl said "And why does it affect Gohan going to school and entering in the martial arts tournament and other things."

"Videl , I have already told you this before, we aren't dating" Erasa answered "But I guess that I can see why people are going to make that mistake."

"Why do you say that you're cousins when you aren't?" Videl questioned.

"Our parents where friends when they were growing up, all from broken families" Erasa started.

Gohan and Erasa both explained to Videl about who their parents where and their friends that they considered family and why Chi Chi and Launch didn't like each other, in more detail then what Erasa had explained previously.

"Yamcha and Bulma are both pretty famous and both used to date each other, but now they consider themselves brother and sister?" Videl said trying to get her facts straight. "That meant that you would've been able to get Sharpener tickets to see the Baseball Bandit easier then I could."

"I don't actually know Yamcha that well" Erasa replied.

Gohan said at the same time as Erasa "I didn't know that Yamcha was still playing baseball."

"So what is the relationship between the two of you and why are people going to mistake that are dating?" Videl asked.

"Remember the week when I was kidnapped?" Erasa said.

Videl nodded remembering it like it was yesterday.

"I was kidnapped by these two weird scientist alien people" Erasa said trying to put into words what had happened to her.

"When I was at Bulma's babysitting Trunks for the weekend, I sensed Erasa's ki and when and rescued her as Saiyanman" Gohan said continuing on the story.

"Saiyanman broke into my cell, but the people that had kidnapped me where able to get a hold of him and injected him with something that knocked him unconscious" Erasa said who still had nightmares about that place and what had happened. "They unmasked Gohan and said something about him being there other target and being easier to capture if they knew that he was going around dressed as a super hero. They then knocked me out as well."

Gohan and Erasa both continued the story about waking up in the desert, trying to work out what had happened to then, being curious about why Gohan still had side effects and to the discovery of what the side effects actually where.

"They made you pregnant?" Videl said in disbelief looking at Gohan with a strange look trying to look for signs that he was lying.

"That is why I missed all those days of school, why I was sick that day at school, why I passed out when you where trying to evacuate the city, haven't been eating as much for lunch and why I have had other people filling in for me as Saiyanman" Gohan said.

"And the argument with your mum about wanting to leave school was because you already knew that you where pregnant" Videl said actually starting to believe Gohan.

"And it was why I was really concerned when he was Saiyanman for the last time and found out he had landed on his stomach when he tried to rescue the dinosaur thing." Erasa said.

"Was the baby ok?" Videl asked realising a fall to the stomach for a pregnant woman wasn't good.

"He nearly lost the baby" Erasa stated bluntly.

"That was such a stupid thing to do, putting your baby's life at risk so that you could kidnap a dinosaur and return it to the wild" Videl said sounding a lot like Chi Chi.

"I was doing ok until you punched me" Gohan said reminding Videl that she helped cause the incident that happened. "And after I had saved your life as well, you could have died jumping out of your helicopter like that when you don't know how to fly."

"You touched my boob when you saved me you pervert" Videl shouted.

"That was an accident; would you have preferred me to let you fall to your death?" Gohan questioned.

"Gohan doesn't have a perverted bone in his body" Erasa said who knew what a real pervert was like after meeting master Roshi.

"Then explain the look that he had before, oh wait you where not here so you didn't see it" Videl said to her friend with a hit of sarcasm when she finished her sentence.

"I can explain that, now that you know" Gohan said happily remembering what had happened. "The baby moved for the first time."

"I wish that I was here" Erasa said "It is so weird, biologically I'm the baby's mother, but I'm missing out on all this."

"I shouldn't be going through this in the first place, it's just so wrong" Gohan said knowing that if Erasa was the one pregnant that Videl would defiantly think that the experiment story was a lie.

"Want to feel it kick?" Gohan said amazed at how something moving inside of him could make him so happy.

Erasa squealed with excitement and was next to Gohan waiting with anticipation. Videl moved closer not sure if she really believed Gohan or not.

"I'm not sure if you will be able to feel it" Gohan said unsure as he lifted his shirt so that Erasa could attempt to feel the baby kicking properly.

Videl looked at Gohan's stomach, thinking that if he had been a woman she would assume that she was pregnant straight away. Gohan moved Erasa's hand so it was where the baby was currently kicking.

"I can feel it" Erasa said looking like she was going to explode with excitement. "You need to feel this Vivi" the blond said grabbing her friends hand and placing in onto Gohan stomach, noticing the blush from both her friends but choosing not to say anything ... for the time being.

"Oh my goodness this is real" Videl said and then began to doubt that she was really awake.

"I kind of wish that it wasn't real at times because of how bizarre it is to be a pregnant guy" Gohan answered.

Videl nodded as Gohan and Erasa's behaviour over the last few months started to make sense, she was so glad to know that they were not dating but was kind of on edge about the fact that they were going to be having a child together. She didn't really understand her emotions towards her two friends at that time but decided that she would push those thoughts to the side.

"Gohan made these cool little robotic bugs so that we are able to get an update on what they are doing at all times" Erasa said telling Videl about the bugs.

"I haven't checked the video feed for ages" Gohan said thinking that he should've been checking that when he wasn't at school.

"I know that from working at the police station that surveillance video take up a lot of hard drive space, so where are you saving all of the information to?" Videl asked.

"One of the servers at Capsule Corp" Gohan answered as they started walking back to the house.

"Erasa how are you today?" Chi Chi asked as the blond girl walked through the door.

"I'm well Aunt Chi Chi" Erasa answered as she came in. "I came over to help tell Vivi about the baby. She's way to nosey for her own good, but I guess that is why the police force love her."

"Mum guess what?" Gohan said sounding like an excited four year old. "The baby moved for the first time."

"Really" Chi Chi said getting just as excited if not more than her son. "It is moving at the moment?"

"Yes, do you want to feel?" Gohan asked his mother.

"It feels so amazing, it is so hard to believe that a little life is growing in there" Erasa said to her baby's grandmother.

After about ten minutes of watching Erasa and Chi Chi and then Goten fussing over Gohan, Videl felt the need to interrupt.

"Sorry Videl" Gohan apologised "I was going to show you the video feed."

DBZDBZDBZ

A few minutes later Gohan and the two girls where in his bedroom sitting in front of the laptop computer. Strange there is no one there" Erasa said looking over Gohan's shoulder as he went through all the different camera angles.

"I'm going to go through the old footage to find the last time that they were visible on the base.

Gohan went though the files and found one that was just over a week old with the three men walking out of the base. "I guess this is the footage that we need." Gohan said rewinding the footage a little to see if he could pick up any discussion.

"It's time to go now" the boss had just finished saying.

"I guess we need to go back a little further" Gohan said to the two girls.

Gohan rewound the footage to just when the three men met to talk.

DBZDBZDBZ

"We are leaving the planet now" the boss of the two men said.

"But why boss, the baby isn't born yet and none of the saiyans are dead" the taller of the two men asked.

"Because I don't want to be here when the child starts to kill everyone, it might kill more than just the saiyans when it is attempting to kill them and I don't want to be here and get caught in the fighting. We will monitor the situation for a few years and come back when the child has killed all of the saiyans and then itself" the boss explained.

"What if they find a way to destroy the mind print?" the shorter man asked.

"Then we'll reprint the child or will start the experiment again from the start and I'll be the one that will be doing the implanting this time because the two of you stuffed it up by thinking that the boy was a slayen" the boss said still angry that it was Gohan who was implanted instead of Erasa. "It's time to go now."

"Where will we be going?" both men asked at the same time.

"We will be going to a planet in the far reaches of space. It's where the reminder of the Tuples escaped to before the saiyans wiped us out completely." The boss answered.

"So we're going home?" the taller of the two men asked.

"Yes, we are going home" the boss replied with a sigh. "Just pack the things you need and then we will be going."

DBZDBZDBZ

Gohan ended the feed there.

"I need to show that to Vegeta later" Gohan said also knowing that he had some more explaining to do.

"Do you remember which one of them was Bob?" Erasa asked.

"Not really" Gohan answered not concerned with which henchman was which. He then turned to Videl and started explaining about his father's heritage and his alien uncle that had kidnapped him when he was a child.

Videl just stared at Gohan not believing how successful her trip was that day was when it came to finding out information about Gohan. She was so convinced that she was dreaming that the wanted to scream out with frustration.

"Vivi are you ok?" Erasa asked seeing the change in her friend's attitude that Gohan hadn't noticed.

"I'm dreaming aren't I?" Videl asked "Why else would Gohan be pregnant and a half alien?"

"I wish that you where dreaming, I wish that I was dreaming but unfortunately this is reality" Gohan said with a sigh.


	8. Chapter 8

**Unwanted Situations**

**Summary: **Gohan gets caught up in a crazy life changing experiment when he attempts to rescues Erasa who was kidnapped. The results of the experiment leave Videl believing that Gohan has bulimia and she is out to prove it to the world.

**Warning:** This story does contain Male Pregnancy (Mpeg)

This chapter has not been beater read yet

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

Gohan was lying in bed grasping his stomach wishing that the baby would stop moving, every time the baby would move Gohan would bite his lip trying to hold back tears that insisted on coming forward.

"Gohan wake up it's today" Goten yelled running into his brother's room. "Today I get to meet daddy for the first time and then I get to fight in the martial arts tournament."

Goten was about to run back out of the room when Gohan spoke "Can you get mum for me?"

"Ok" Goten said a little confused and then ran out shouting for his mother, Gohan groaned thinking that he could have done that himself.

Chi Chi came up to her elder son's room curious as to why he hadn't come out.

"Goten how about you play outside till your father comes" Chi Chi said to her youngest son.

"Ok" Goten said running out but stopped at the door when he realised that they hadn't had breakfast yet and that was why he woke Gohan up in the first place. The young boy shrugged and guessed that they were going to wait for his dad and then ran outside to play while he could.

"Are you nervous about telling your father about the baby?" Chi Chi asked sitting on her sons be and placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I am but, that's not why I asked Goten to get you" Gohan said turning to face his mother, the strain in his voice not going unnoticed.

"What's wrong?" Chi Chi asked in a soothing voice.

"Every time the baby moves, it hurts." Gohan said, knowing that he was likely to put his mother into panic mode.

Chi Chi surprisingly remained calm as she asked a lot her son a lot of questions, she sat there listening intently as Gohan replied.

"I think that it would be a good idea to take you to see Dende before the martial arts tournament" Chi Chi said as she brushed some sweat off of her son's forehead.

DBZDBZDBZ

Goten had been outside playing and looked around as he recognised a ki that was similar to his older brother's ki. The young boy turned around and looked up at the man that he had only seen in photographs.

"Hi I'm Goku" his father said leaning down until he was at Goten's high level.

"Hello" Goten said quietly wishing that his mother was there to hide behind "I'm Goten."

"You know you look like me when I was that age" Goku said wondering who the little boy was and why he looked so much like him.

"People tell me that I look like you all the time" Goten said shyly.

"Do you know where Chi Chi and Gohan are?"Goku asked the young boy not seeing his wife or son around anywhere.

"There in the house, in Gohan's room" Goten said to his father wondering if he should have gone in and get his mum and brother to come out.

"Hey lets go in and say hello" Goku said picking the little boy up. Goten laughed as he was put on the older man's shoulders.

Goku walked though the house seeing his wife stroking their son's forehead.

"Hey Chi Chi, Gohan. Look what I found outside" Goku said putting the little boy down "His name is Goten and he looks just like me when I was younger."

Chi Chi and Gohan both started laughing, Gohan then grasping his stomach and leaning forward in pain.

"Son, are you alright?" Goku said noticing how pale his son was.

"Come here Goten" Chi Chi said giving her youngest son a hug.

"Gohan is not well at the moment, and it's a really long story" Chi Chi said to her husband. "And Goten is your youngest son; he was born a few months after you died."

"Mummy is it breakfast time yet" Goten asked hoping that now he could get some food.

"Go down and eat, I will be down after I have told your daddy something" Chi Chi said to the hungry child.

"Yay" Goten said running out of the room.

"Wow I have another son" Goku said looking at the young child as he left the room. "Is he any good at fighting?"

"Better at fighting then he is at school work" Chi Chi answered truthfully "I trained him in martial arts myself, and he is already a super saiyan.

Goku replied "Really and so young as well. I'm surprised that you trained him since you where so anti martial arts with Gohan."

"Goten is different from Gohan, he is not at the academic level that Gohan was at around that age. It takes longer for him to understand the academic side of things and he gets frustrated when he studies and doesn't understand something, but he picks up fighting instantly." Chi Chi answered.

"So what is this about Gohan being sick?" Goku asked sitting at the end of his son's bed.

Chi Chi and Gohan both started at the very begging of the story explaining how Erasa was kidnapped, the experiment, Gohan finding out he is pregnant and discovering that sensu beans and Dende's healing technique where the only things that were keeping the baby alive.

"That is such an awful thing to do to someone." Goku said quiet angry and sensing the ki that was coming from Gohan "If only I was here; I might have been able to do something about it. I'm sorry for leaving you both, and for not getting the chance to know Goten. I thought that you would both be safer if I was gone, that no one would come and attack you, that you could live in peace and Gohan for you to have a chance to have a proper childhood that you never got."

"I missed you so much" Gohan said as Goku pulled Gohan and Chi Chi into a hug.

Chi Chi started crying and holding onto her husband and her son like her life depended on it.

"Is everything alright?" Goten asked who had come up to see where everyone was. He had finished his breakfast and didn't like looking at all of the other food that was reserved for his brother and father.

"Come here Goten" Chi Chi said to her confused son pulling him into the family hug. "Everything is ok; I just missed your daddy so much."

"Is it ok with you if I'm wished back from the dead after the martial arts tournament?" Goku asked sheepishly.

"Ok course its ok" Chi Chi said "That is what Gohan and all our friends have been waiting to do for years."

"I'm going to be the best husband that I can be, the best father to my two boys and I'm going to be around to watch my grandchild grow up." Goku said getting excited about becoming a grandfather who then got Chi Chi excited.

"We are going to be the best grandparents ever" Chi Chi said jumping up in excitement.

"Can we please see Dende soon because I'm in a lot of pain here" Gohan begged, reminding his mother why he was still in bed.

"I can get us all there right now" Goku said making sure that he had a hold of his wife and kids. With a blink of an eye the Son family was standing on the lookout tower in front of the teenage guardian.

"Goku it has been a long time" Dende said to the man that stood up for the people of Namek in there darkest days.

"Gohan what are you doing here in your pyjama's" Piccolo asked seeing his student sitting at his mother's feet in teddy bear pyjama's.

"Gohan said that he is in lots of pain, can you heal him Dende" Goten said to the Earth's guardian giving him look that would make nearly anyone give him what he wanted.

"Right away" Dende said leaning next to his friend and getting straight to work.

"How was death?" Piccolo asked awkwardly trying to start a conversation.

"Not too bad, but there isn't enough food, I'm always so hungry." Goku answered reminding himself that he hadn't had a chance to eat his wife's wonderful cooking yet.

"But you're dead, you shouldn't be hungry" Piccolo answered wondering where the bottomless pit that was Goku's stomach lead too.

"Thanks Dende that is so much better now" Gohan said relived that he didn't feel pain for the time being.

"You're welcome Gohan, but I'm not sure how long that the pain will be gone for. The baby is growing in an organ that it shouldn't be in and stretching it further then it should be stretched." Dende answered reminding everyone how much the baby relied on being healed constantly just to live.

"Hopefully all this healing had made the mind print disappear" Gohan said really hoping that they would be able to do something about it.

"I guess that we will only find that out once it is born" Piccolo answered wondering how it would affect his student if they weren't able to do anything about the mind print.

"Dende and Gohan have both grown so much" Goku said looking at the two teenagers that had only been children when he left.

"I'm not that tall compared to Piccolo" Dende said looking at the taller alien.

"I think that you are taller than Krillen and Chiaotzu" Goku said remembering two of his shortest friends.

"Piccolo, are you going to enter the tournament?" Goku asked excited about the upcoming tournament.

"I'll be entering since both you and Vegeta will be fighting" Piccolo answered.

"If we're going to make it to the tournament in time we are going to have to go back home so that we can have breakfast." Chi Chi said knowing that would at least get the attention of her husband.

"I'll see you at the tournament" Goku said making sure that his family was standing around him before he used instant transmission to take his family home.

DBZDBZDBZ

Gohan was standing very close to his mother and Bulma, they were about to meet the rest of the Z gang members and he knew that Krillen and his family didn't yet know about the baby and was nervous to let another person know.

"Yamcha it is good to see you again" Bulma said walking up to her and hugging her ex-boyfriend. Vegeta looked away since he didn't like seeing Yamcha near his wife.

"Chi Chi it is good to see you again" Master Roshi said to her chest. Gohan cringed at the sound of his mother's frying pan hitting the old master. Goku almost leaped away, glad that the frying pan was not aimed at him. He had forgotten his wife's skills with the frying pan didn't only involve cooking.

"Goku" Krillen said running and hugging his long time friend.

"Wow, Krillen you have hair" Goku said looking at the mop of hair that his friend now had. "I always thought that you where bald."

"I told you when we first met that I shaved my hair" the ex-monk said remembering that Goku used to watch him shave his head and always would ask what he was doing.

"Gohan, wow you are so tall" Krillen said looking at the boy who he hadn't seen in years "Looking forward to entering the martial arts tournament."

"Gohan's not entering the martial arts tournament" Chi Chi said in a firm voice.

"Gohan got kidnapped by these Tuple scientists and they made him pregnant" Goku said simply and was confused when Krillen and Master Roshi started laughing really hard, even 18 was trying to hold back a giggle.

Yamcha, Bulma and Chi Chi both sighed at Goku's direct way of telling people things, Gohan was trying to hid behind his mother even more, Trunks and Gohan both were preoccupied with trying to get the attention of the little girl that was standing at 18's feet.

"Goku's not joking guys" Yamcha said making his friends stop laughing instantly.

"How come we where the last ones to find out?" 18 asked in her monotone voice.

"Because it was on a need to know basis" Chi Chi answered.

18 just nodded happy with the answer that she had received, her husband on the other hand was curious "I understand Bulma knowing because she is a scientist but how come Yamcha knows?"

Bulma explained about Saiyanman and how Yamcha was filling in for Gohan in protecting people while he was unable to.

"Can we hurry up and leave already?" Vegeta asked agitate at listening to people asking the same questions again and again.

"I don't want to be late for the fighting" Goku said excitedly "It has been such a long time since I last entered one of these tournaments."

DBZDBZDBZ

Gohan was wandering around the stands, he hated the stares that he was getting from Krillen and Master Roshi and even from Yamcha on the odd occasion. He was glad that the baby was not obvious to people that he didn't know, even the people that he did know hadn't realised the difference until he told them.

"Gohan" he heard someone call, turning around he saw his two friends from high school.

"Nerd boy what are you doing here?" Sharpener asked shocked to see the class nerd at the martial arts tournament.

"My younger brother entered the junior division and my dad has entered the tournament as well" Gohan answered realising that he mentioned that his father dead on a number of occasions at school.

"Oh that's right he said that both your parents had entered in the past" Sharpener said forgetting that his friend's father was meant to be dead.

"I have never met your dad before, where is he?" Erasa said looking for the man that she had been telling her two friends was her uncle.

"He's around somewhere" Gohan said knowing that his father was in the food pavilion. "Are your parents here?"

"My mum doesn't like being near the city because it affects her sinuses" Erasa answered "So my mum and dad are going to watch the tournament with Uncle Chiaotzu. The twins decided that they didn't want to enter since it was only junior division."

"Nerd boy, are you going to enter?" Sharpener asked keeping a lookout for their fourth friend.

"No" Gohan answered feeling strange knowing that Sharpener was the only one of the four that didn't know.

"Videl" Erasa called brining the boys attention to the arrival of the only one of their friend that where entering the competition.

"Hi guys" Videl said not sure how to react when Gohan was with them. It was the first time that she had seen him since she found out the news about his and Erasa's upcoming parenthood and she couldn't really say anything around Sharpener since he didn't know.

"Have you entered yet babe?" Sharpener asked putting his arm around the teen crime fighter only to find himself kneeling over in pain a few moments later.

"Yes Sharpener I have entered already, and what did I tell you about calling me babe and touching me?" Videl asked in a stern voice, pushing Sharpener away.

"You said not to do it." Sharpener said trying to hold back tears, slightly winded by Videls not so gentle push.

Gohan sighed as he saw Krillen and 18 walking towards him.

"So Gohan, are one of these girls your girlfriend?" the ex-monk asked trying to embarrass his younger friend.

"This is my friend Videl from school, this is Sharpener who isn't a girl, and this is Launches daughter. None of them are my girlfriend." Gohan said pointing out his friends.

"Erasa, I didn't recognise you" Krillen said who had only seen Erasa a few times when she was younger. "How's your mum, I'm assuming she's not here because the city affects her sinuses."

"Mum's watching the tournament with dad and uncle Chiaotzu" Erasa answered.

"This is your my wife 18 and my daughter Marron" Krillen said introducing his wife and daughter to his niece.

"Marron, this is your cousin Erasa" Krillen said to the small girl.

"Hello" the small girl with pigtails answered and then held out a flower. "Gohan, I got this for you."

"Thank you Marron" Gohan grinned.

"Krillen, if we don't keep moving we're going to miss registrations." 18 reminded Krillen of what they were doing.

"Right, Gohan would you be able to take Marron back to the others for us" Krillen asked.

"Sure" the teenager replied.

"You be good for your cousin Gohan, ok Marron" Krillen said leaning down to his daughters level.

"Ok" Marron answered, letting go of her mothers and grabbing onto Gohans.

"See you later Little Bro and Race" Krillen said saying his goodbyes.

"Little Bro?" Sharpener said trying to hold back a laugh.

"That's one of my dad's friends he just called me that since I was a little kid. Said it was because of how much I looked like dad" Gohan answered.

"I think that Goten looks more like your daddy then you do" Marron quietly said.

"He does doesn't he, but he wasn't born when I was given the nick name" Gohan grinned.

"First name basis with Erasa's mum?" Sharpener asked.

"Cousins remember" Erasa spoke up.

"That Krillen guy introduced his daughter as your cousin. How are you related to him?" Shapener inquired.

"Same way I'm related to Gohan I guess. Our family is really confusing." Erasa said with a sigh.

"Erasa, are you going to enter?" Videl asked.

"Yeah, I've already registered earlier." Erasa said excited.

"Nerd Boy, how come you didn't enter? Scared you're going to get beaten by a couple of girls." Sharpener teased.

"I'm not scared of losing. It's a really long story why I won't be entering the tournament." Gohan said with a sigh. "Oh and if you hear my dad mention anything at all, or Krillen please don't listen to them."

"Everything my daddy says is true and you should listen to what he says, unless he is fighting with mummy, mummy is always more right then daddy!" Marron pouted.

"That just makes you sound guilty about something" Erasa said knowingly to Gohan. "Besides your dad wouldn't blurt something like that out would he?"

"Are you talking about what I think you're talking about?" Videl asked wondering what else they could possibly talk about.

"Yes Videl" Gohan replied "And my dad already did blurt out to Krillen, 18 and Master Roshi. They laughed at me until Yamcha told them it was real. So the chances of him blurting out to random people are pretty high."

"What in the world are you talking about?" Sharpener asked "And how come you all know about it and I don't."

Sharpener and Videl watched Gohan and Erasa stare at each other for about 5 minutes and different emotions showing through.

"Videl, do you know what they are doing?" Sharpener whispered.

"No idea, but I get the feeling they wouldn't want us to interrupt" Videl replied while trying to hide the frustration that was building up.

"I'm bored" Marron said, hoping that she could find Goten and Trunks to play with again.

"Sharpener, I'll tell you why I didn't enter the martial arts tournament after the tournament is finished" Gohan said to his school friend.

"What he is going to tell you is true so don't laugh." Erasa said seriously.

Sharpener just nodded, having no idea what was going on but decided that arguing was not going to get him anywhere.

"Erasa, it's time for us to go" Videl said pulling the blond girl away.

DBZDBZDBZ

"Aren't you that guy I was talking to after my last match?" Yamcha said who made the blond teen turn around in shock.

"Yeah I was" Sharpener replied with a smirk he couldn't wait to tell Gohan that the man standing before them was his favourite baseball player.

"Hi Yamcha" Gohan said.

"Hi Yamcha" Marron chimed, copying the older teenager.

"Gohan I didn't see you there, I'm surprised your mother let you walk off by yourself" Yamcha said in a teasing tone noticing Gohan standing with the blond teen that was at his last match.

"You know the baseball bandit?" Sharpener asked in shock seeing the way the famous baseball player was interacting with Gohan.

"Who's the baseball bandit?" Gohan asked wondering if his friend was referring to Yamcha. He did vaguely remember something about baseball.

"It's my name when I play base ball" Yamcha said. "Your younger brothers entering the tournament, is he any good?"

"Way better then I was when I was younger" Gohan said hoping that Yamcha would catch on and realise the youngest son of Goku was already s super saiyan.

"Who do you think will win out of him and Trunks?" Yamcha asked walking towards the stands where everyone else was sitting. Sharpener just followed not believing the casual conversation that Gohan was having with his hero.

"I don't know, I think they're pretty much at the same level" Gohan answered honestly not knowing which one was better.

Sharpener just looked in amazement at the strange group he just arrived in front of. There was Bulma from the capsule corporation who he only knew about because she used to date Yamcha, The Ox King and the Ox Princess, Master Roshie, the Turtle Hermit Master Roshi, a floating cat and a talking pig. Marron let go of Gohans and ran and sat next to the old Turtle Hermit.

"Mum, this is my friend Sharpener from school" Gohan said to the Ox Princess. "Sharpener this is my mum Chi Chi, my grandpa" Gohan paused not sure what his grandpa wanted other people to call him and then decided to just leave it at that "Bulma, Master Roshi, Oolong and Pura."

"Hi" Sharpener said realising if Gohan's mother was really the Ox Princess that made his friend a prince.

DBZDBZDBZ

Sharpener and Gohan had sat away from Gohan's family and friends after the junior division fights had finished. Trunks Briefs had won and Gohans younger brother Goten was a close second. Sharpener only relaxed when they where a good distance away from Gohans 'family'.

"That was mine and Erasa's family, like I said before it's complicated." Gohan said looking back at his mother and Bulma fighting. Chi Chi wasn't happy with the outcome of the match.

"Even the Base Ball Bandit and Bulma Briefs?" Sharpener asked in amazement.

"Yeah, Bulma's parents are the ones that Erasa and I keep referring to as our grandparents, our parent's foster parents. I guess legally they're not out parent's foster parents, but they're the ones that supported them financially when they were growing up. Bulma found my dad in the middle of a forest when he was quiet young living by himself after my great grandfather died." Gohan explained a little. Stopping when he noticed two people preparing to fight "The matches are about to start."

"That's my martial arts teacher" Gohan said excitedly as Piccolo walked on.

"Piccolo forfeits" the announcer said to the audience.

"That's strange" Gohan said wondering why Piccolo would come all this way and quit when he walked out onto the ring.

"Can't your teacher take the big league" Sharpener laughed.

"He's was the runner up the year my dad won" Gohan answered, stopping Sharpener from laughing.

Gohan stopped his brooding over Piccolo's forfeit when Videl walked onto the ring. "Go Videl!" Gohan shouted when the dark haired girl walked on.

"Videl is going to win this easy" Sharpener said looking at his school friend come out.

"Gohan seemed excited when they called out the police chick that's always harassing me when I'm filling in as Saiyanman for him" Yamcha said noticing the teenagers cheering.

"She's Hercules daughter" Bulma said sounding bored.

"She's one of Gohan's friends from school and Erasa's best friend." Chi Chi said cheerfully. "I think Gohan like's her."

Everyone gasped as Videl was knocked out of the ring only a few minutes into the match.

A few swear words where heard from Sharpener as the teenage superhero was taken away on a stretcher.

Gohan stood and started to walk away he informed Sharpener as he started to leave "I have to check that she's ok!" Sharpener grabbed Gohan's shirt. Gohan, scared that Sharpner would find out before he was told sat back down, fixing his shirt to hide the small bulge. "Videl will be fine, and Hercules wouldn't let you in there to see her anyway."

The next match was Erasa and even her match didn't last long before she lost. "Is that red guy some kind of alien?" Sharpener asked glad that Erasa at least didn't get taken away on a stretcher.

"Properly" Gohan answered wondering what race the man called Kibito was from. "My dad's match is next" Gohan said getting excited "He's against Vegeta, Bulma's husband so this should last a while. I just hope they both remember there is a time limit."

"I just remembered something; didn't you say your dad was dead?" Sharpener asked wondering if Gohans parents where just divorced.

"He is dead, see the halo above his head. I'll tell you about it later" Gohan said who was impatient for the match to start.

Sharpener gasped in amazement as the fight began they both moved with speed and agility but had the strength to go with it because they were causing quite a bit of damage to the ring. "They stopped."

"They just finished their warm up." Gohan answered who was able to hear what both men were saying when he concentrated.

"What do you mean that was there warm up, that was amazing" Sharpener said and gasped as both men transformed. "They're both gold fighters!"

"Something's wrong!" Gohan said seeing the confusion on both men's faces.

"Wasn't that meant to happen?" Sharpener asked in confusion.

Gohan didn't answer, he watched as the man who versed Videl and another man seemed to stab them both with large needles. Gohan stood as his father totally freaked out, raising his ki higher then he'd ever felt it before. His power level didn't stay high for very long. Gohan watched with slight fear as Vegeta passed just after his father's power level dropped.

"Goku" was heard screamed out by someone in the crowed that drowned out even the loud speaker. "I'm going to kill them, let me go. That's my husband."

"What just happened?" Shaperner asked in shock.

"Shhs, I'm trying to listen to what they're saying" Gohan said focussing on the red man Kibito and the small purple man named Shin who was meant to fight Piccolo.

"They're looking up here" Sharpener said in a whisper.

"Get away from my son" Chi Chi yelled angrily getting herself free from everyone that where holding her down. She jumped over a few people in the audience and latched onto her Gohan. Sharpener jumped out of his seat and screamed as Gohan and Chi Chi both disappeared before his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Unwanted Situations**

**Summary: **Gohan gets caught up in a crazy life changing experiment when he attempts to rescues Erasa who was kidnapped. The results of the experiment leave Videl believing that Gohan has bulimia and she is out to prove it to the world.

**Warning:** This story does contain Male Pregnancy (Mpeg)

This chapter has not been beater read yet

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Chi Chi let go of Gohan when they arrived on a planet that was obviously not earth. "Do you think dad will be ok?" Gohan asked wondering if they had been kidnapped.

"I'm don't know, I sure hope so" Chi Chi answered.

"Where do you think we are?" Gohan asked as he looked around.

"You're on the planet of the Kai's" a voice from behind them spoke. Gohan turned to see the man Kibito who'd beat Erasa.

"No Way! We're in the Other World!" Gohan answered wondering if he and his mother had just died.

"My master, Supreme Kai Shin, entered in the tournament. Shin requested that I bring you here Gohan. I'm presuming this woman here is your mother. She wasn't meant to come but she latched onto you just as I transported you here." Kibito explained and then went into a long speech about how mortals shouldn't even be allowed onto the planet they were standing on and they should respect it more.

"Why should I respect you and this planet" Chi Chi yelled. "You haven't even told me why you bought my son here."

"The men who attacked your husband and the man called Vegeta are trying to awaken a monster called Majin Buu. We watched Gohan's fight against Cell several years ago and wanted his help to defeat this monster."

"My son is going to be a scholar he isn't going to be involved in this fight, plus he is in no condition to be fighting at the moment" Chi Chi yelled at the kai.

"You're son's sensei informed us of the child you're son is carrying. Master Shin requested that I send your son here so he isn't tempted to help in anyway and put the baby's life in danger. Now if you will excuse me, I must return to Earth and help Master Shin." Kibito explained disappearing before their eyes.

DBZDBZDBZ

It had been hours since Kibito had left and Chi Chi had given Gohan permission to explore the planet. Gohan was standing onto of a giant rock which had sides that dropped down like a cliff face into a lake. "I wonder why there is a sword here" Gohan said to himself, looking at the sword embedded into the rock. "I wonder if it's like Excalibur but instead of being King you get to be a Kai."

The young saiyan looked in all directions to see if his mum was watching him. Deciding he was safe from her gaze Gohan check his pockets for sensu bean. "Still have three." The young saiyan said delighted. "Sorry if this hurts you but daddy is going to try and pull the sword out of the stone." Gohan said to his stomach, placing the sensu beans back in his pocket.

Gohan attempted to pull the sword out with all his might that he could muster without turning super saiyan, finding himself flat on his back with very sore hands. The young part saiyan placed his sore hands on his belly and smiled as the baby reacted to the touch. "I wonder if the baby will be ok if I turn super saiyan?" Gohan said looking back at the sword. "I haven't used my super saiyan form for a while." Gohan pondered for a minute before deciding against turning super saiyan. He had also been away from his mother for a while now and decided that he would return before he worried her too much.

DBZDBZDBZ

Gohan hadn't been back long when Kibato returned with the Supreme Kai.

"How are things on Earth?" Gohan asked, concerned about his little brother and friends that where still there.

"Not good" Shin answered. "When Spopovitch and Yamu stole Vegeta and Goku's energy they didn't have quiet enough to awaken Buu."

"That's good isn't it?" Gohan asked.

Kibato replied "That was, but things got bad from there. Vegeta changed sides ..."

"That no good man, I thought he had changed, I trusted Bulma's judgement" Chi Chi shouted outraged.

"Babidi, the wizard who was trying to awaken, no woke up Majin Buu has the power to find any darkness in a person's soul and bring the evil from their hearts out bringing them under his control." The Supreme Kai explained. "Vegeta was able to overcome the darkness in his soul when his son Trunks and friend Goten where attacked by Majin Buu."

"Goten, my baby is he alright?" Chi Chi asked paling, she was thinking the worst.

"Both boys are fine, Vegeta on the other hand is dead, he sacrificed himself to try and destroy Majin Buu, and unfortunately this didn't work." Shin said putting Chi Chi at ease slightly. Gohan moved over to comfort his mother, feeling slightly in shock at how close to death his little brother had come.

The Supreme Kai and Kibito continued explaining all of the events that had taken place on Earth so far, Chi Chi and Gohan commenting every now and again.

"I didn't even know there was such a thing as a super saiyan three" Gohan said in amazement wondering if it was possible for him to reach it, but he properly never would because of how much he'd slacked off in training in the past seven years, he didn't really have that much of an interest in fighting in the first place. Gohan was bought out of his thoughts when a fifth person joined there small group.

"How are you here? That isn't possible. You can only get here if a Kai brings you to this place" Kibito asked in shock at the warrior turning up in front of them.

"Goku! What are you doing here?" Chi Chi yelled as she latched onto her husband.

"Apparently turning super saiyan three speed up the time that I had on Earth so I had to come back early." Goku said scratching the back of his head.

"What about Goten? With Vegeta dead and you back here there is no one else to fight!" Chi Chi said frantically.

"I started to teach Goten and Trunks the fusion technique before my time ran out. If they succeed they should be strong enough to defeat Majin Buu." Goku answered his wife.

"Do you really think that fusion will make that much of a difference?" Gohan asked "And do they have the time to learn the technique?"

"If they are successful there power level will be double, if not more then what their power levels are separately. As to how much time they have, I'm not sure there is nothing standing between them and Majin Buu." Goku answered sadly.

"There may be another way." The Supreme Kai answered and started explaining about the Z Sword.

"You don't mean that sword stuck in the giant rock?" Gohan asked.

"How do you know about that?" Kibato asked annoyed that there where mortal was on the planet in the first place.

"I went exploring when I got here and had a look" Gohan answered, hoping that they weren't going to go near the sword. It was quiet obvious that someone had tried to remove the sword recently.

"This sword sounds interesting" Goku said excitedly, he was always interested in ways to increase his martial arts abilities. "Let's go take a look!"

"Maybe you'll be able to pull the sword out, I wanted Gohan to try but he is in no condition to at the moment" Shin said and looking in the direction the sword was. Gohan laughed nervously as he was mentioned.

"Is it ok if I remain here?" Chi Chi asked "I'm sure my boys are hungry and I would like to cook up a meal for them."

"That is quiet all right, but we don't have any cooking facilities" the Supreme Kai answered.

"I have my own cooking facilities." Chi Chi answered pulling out a capsule.

DBZDBZDBZ

"You already tried to remove the Z Sword didn't you Son?" Goku said looking at the disturbed ground.

"Please don't tell mum" Gohan begged "She would kill me and then ground me for life!"

"Aren't you already grounded for life?" Goku asked remembering hearing those words come out of his wife's mouth when Gohan was a lot younger.

"I think I'm already grounded for four lifetimes" Gohan answered still trembling slightly that his mother would find out.

"Relax, I won't tell your mum" Goku answered, easing Gohans mind slightly.

"It's understandable that a mere mortal wouldn't be able to remove the Z Sword" Kibito said in a bragging tone.

"I couldn't try as hard as I would've been able to under normal circumstances" Gohan said placing a hand on his stomach.

"Goku would you like to try?" Shin asked motioning towards the Z Sword.

"Sure, but what good would it do with the Majin Buu situation. I can't return to Earth again." Goku answered sadly.

"I'm sure we will be able to arrange something with King Yemma" The Supreme Kai answered. "He's properly overrun as it is with majority of the Earth's population checking into the other world and trying to find someone to go to Earth and stop Majin Buu before everyone is killed."

"We don't have time to stand here and chat all day" Goku said standing in front of the sword, pulling with all his might. "This is harder than it looks" the saiyan said stopping for a few moments to power up to super saiyan.

"I wanted to try pulling the sword out as super saiyan but decided against it. I haven't powered up to super saiyan in a long time and I don't know what effects it would have on the baby" Gohan said to the two kai's as he watched his father struggle with the sword, watching as it moved ever so slightly.

"He'll never be able to do it, not even the Kais could pull out the Z Sword" Kibito reminded them for again. Kibito's jaw dropped as Goku flung up into the air a couple of meters, the Z sword in hand.

"Dad, you did it" Gohan shouted out happily, stating the obvious.

"That was amazing Goku!" Shin shouted out, quiet impressed by the feat.

"This thing is heavy" Goku said in amazement. "Here son"

Gohan took the sword form his father and almost dropped it. "Wow this thing is heavy" the teenager said as he tried to fling the sword around.

"Let's go back and show your mum" Goku said with a grin.

"Ok, but I don't think that mum will be too impressed with me caring a heavy thing like this" Gohan replied, handing the Z Sword back to his father.

DBZDBZDBZ

After having one of Chi Chi's delicious meals Goku started practicing with the Z Sword. Chi Chi watched her husband just like a teenager would watch her crush. Gohan watched his dad, feeling quiet useless that he couldn't help and worried about his little brother and Trunks. He was also worried for all his friends but found that he couldn't stop thinking about Videl. She had a habit of getting herself into trouble and was likely one of the first people to charge towards Majin Buu in an attempt to stop him.

"I broke it!" Goku shouted bringing Gohan out of his thoughts. Gohan watched in amusement as the Kai's and Goku tried to come up with reasons for the sword to break. Gohan looked in amazement as an old kai came out of the sword, going unnoticed by everyone else.

"Who are you?" Gohan asked.

"I'm the Supreme Kai from 15 generations ago" he answered, making the other kai's turn around in shock. "And I've been trapped in that sword for so long."

"Wow, you're really old" Goku said looking at the old man. "Don't be rude" Chi Chi said to her husband.

"What a pretty lady" the old kai said noticing Chi Chi for the first time. "And you" the old kai said looking at Gohan "look awfully like a man for a young lady."

"I am a man" Gohan said embarrassed.

"Well then, you seem awfully pregnant for a man!" the old kai said embarrassing Gohan even more.

"As I understand it" the current Supreme Kai said "Gohan is carrying a child which is designed to wipe out the entire saiyan race."

DBZDBZDBZ

The old Kai filled in the Kais about how he ended up in the sword meanwhile Chi Chi and Gohan where watching what was happening on Earth. "Ahh Videl!" Gohan watched in horror as Videl and his other friends where turned into chocolate and eaten by Majin Buu.

"Daddy!" Chi Chi began to sob.

"Thank goodness Mr Popo was able to get Dende out of there. We can still use the Dragon Balls to revive her, um them" Gohan said wondering how long Dende would be able to survive. Gohan pulled his mum into a hug as she continued to sob, watching the crystal ball at the same time. He watched as a hole seemed to appear from nowhere. "Is that what a super saiyan three looks like?" Gohan asked as a boy with no eyebrows and long golden hair came out of the hole.

Hearing the word super saiyan three Goku came over to watch. "The boys seem to have perfected there fusion and super saiyan three already that's amazing. There holding it so well."

"How much time do you think they have?" Gohan asked, concerned.

"I don't know but we need to come up with a backup plan if it fails." Goku said. "Come here Chi" she let go of their oldest son and hugged her husband, still sobbing over her father's death, and worried about her youngest son.

"You don't have much hidden potential" the old kai said looking and Goku, "You on the other hand have more hidden potential then I know what to do with. I have the ability to unlock people's hidden potential."

"Me! But I can't fight at the moment" Gohan said, alarmed at the fact that the old kai possibly wanted him to fight.

"You're carrying a child that was designed to be a weapon" The elder kai said, concerning Gohan gravely "We can speed up your pregnancy bringing the child to the time of birth, then once the child is born we can alter its programming so that it will fight Majin Buu and any future threats, after that its then a case of speeding up the child's growth until it's a suitable age to fight, I can unlock the child's potential so that it could fight, it also means that I would be able to unlock your hidden potential as a backup in case the child fails."

"No way" Chi Chi shouted tears still streaming down her face "You're not using my grandchild as a weapon. No one is going to use my grandchild as a weapon!"

"But Chi Chi, it might be the only hope we have" Goku said to his wife, pulling back quickly as he saw her implement of not only mass creation, but also mass destruction.

"I agree with mum" Gohan said watching his mother stop advancing toward his father with her frying pan. "I want my baby to have a childhood, to be as normal as possible and accelerating its growth is going to make it miss not only its childhood, but for me to be a father for it and raise it the way I want."

"I'm sorry Chi Chi, Gohan for even suggesting that we consider it" Gohan's father said ashamed.

"There is something else that you could do" the older Kai suggested "See these earrings they can fuse two people together."

"I have the same earrings, do mine do that?" Shin asked.

"They do Kinder Kai" the older kai answered.

"How come I didn't know that" the younger kai asked.

"They others must have skipped over it in your training." The old kai answered "Why don't you try it?"

The Son family watched as the Supreme Kai and Kibito used the earrings to fuse.

"That's amazing" Goku said at the increase in their power. "How long does it last?"

"It's permanent!" The old supreme kai answered with a grin.

"You mean I'm stuck like this forever?" the fusions of the Supreme Kai and Kibito shouted.

"Chi Chi, Gohan. I'm sorry but I don't think that I'm going to be able to be wished alive like we had planned." Goku said apologetically.

"You're going to fuse with someone aren't you?" Gohan asked sadly.

"Why Goku? There has to be another way!" Chi Chi said upset at the thought of her husband fusing with someone to make a new man.

"There might be another way, but we don't have time. The boys fusion looks like it's about to end" Goku said glancing at the crystal ball showing the fusion of Goten and Trunks in normal form. "You've already lost your father Chi, your grandfather Gohan. I don't want you to lose Goten as well." Goku walked over the older kai. "I have someone in mind for the fusion. I'm going to visit King Yemma to see if I can get permission to go to Earth."

"Before I give you the earrings you have to do something for me" the older kai said with a cheeky grin.

"Like what?" Gohan asked, wondering what the old kai could want.

"Oh, I know" Goku said walking up to the old kai and speaking softly "My old master liked dirty magazines, I could get you some if you want."

"Goku!" his angry wife shouted. "How could you even suggest a thing like that?"

"We are kai's, not some lower life form that relies on something like that" the fused kai said proudly. "I don't need magazines, with my powers I can look at pretty girls whenever I want and real ones at that." His eyes glazing over for a second. The fused Shin and Kibito fell to the ground in shocked at the older kai's behaviour.

"How about a kiss from a pretty girl then?" Goku asked the kai, getting a frying pan to the back of his head.

"If you can get a pretty girl to kiss me then you have a deal" the older kai answered.

"You can't kiss Chi Chi" Goku said trying to think of someone. "What about that Videl girl your friends with Gohan?"

"He's not kissing Videl" Gohan answered angrily "Besides she wouldn't do it anyway."

"Erasa, Tien's daughter" Goku suggested.

"She'd properly do it" Gohan mumbled only heard by Chi Chi.

"Launch would properly try to kill the old supreme kai if he went anywhere near her. Launch couldn't do it because she's likely to sneeze and shoot anyone near her, plus she's married. How about Bulma? She's no spring chicken but I'm sure she would do it." Goku said seeing if the Kai liked this plan, also forgetting that Bulma was now married to Vegeta.

"Do you think that Bluma is a good kisser" Goku asked his family after he suggested it.

"How would I know" Gohan answered embarrassed at the conversation.

"You would have to ask Yamcha" Chi Chi answered.

"Vegeta would properly try to kill dad if he ever asked" Gohan said to his mother.

"Alright Bulma it is then" Goku said cheerfully. The old kai handed over the earrings happy with the trade he had made. "Gohan, can you ask Bulma to kiss the Supreme Kai?"

"Why do I have to do it?" Gohan asked his father.

"Because she's more likely to do it if you ask than anything else." Goku answered cheerfully.

Gohan knew that he would've got away with asking Bulma something like that when he was younger, but he wasn't sure if he would anymore.

"I'm going to miss you dad" Gohan said running and hugging his father before he had the chance to leave.

"I'll always love you Goku" Chi Chi said hugging her husband after her son let go.

"I'm going to miss you both. Tell Goten I'm sorry I didn't get to know him properly." Goku said in the moments before he disappeared.

As soon as Goku was gone Chi Chi clung onto her eldest son, Gohan held onto his mother as tears poured down both their faces.

"I could have given him my life so that he didn't have to go to the check in station" the old kai mentioned as he watched what Goku was doing on the crystal ball.

Everyone gathered round and watched as Goku arrived at the check in station which just happened to be in a mess.

DBZDBZDBZ

"Kakkarot!" the saiyan prince said turning around to see that Goku was indeed standing in front of him.

"Vegeta, you're perfect!" Goku exclaimed in excitement. "If I fuse with you we'll beat Buu with no problem at all. I was planning to use Piccolo but this is even better."

"There is no way I'm fusing with you!" Vegeta shouted.

"King Yemma, can I have permission to go back to Earth until this Majin Buu mess is sorted out?" Goku asked.

"Goku, you and Vegeta both have permission. Just stop this monster killing everyone because the paperwork is killing me" the large man answered.

"Great" Goku said happily.

"King Yemma, by any chance have you checked in my friends yet?" Goku asked.

"What are their names?" King Yemma asked flipping through pages in the book.

Goku started rattling of names "Krillen, Yamchca, Bulma, Ox ..."

"What! My wife is dead!" Vegeta shouted in rage.

"Yes and your son and mine are going to be dead as well if we don't do something about it" Goku replied.

"Bulma Briefs" King Yemma said finding the name in the book. "I checked them in about 15 minutes ago. Yamcha and Krillen are training with King Kai."

"Fine I'll do the fusion if it will save my son" Vegeta said.

"Great, you need to put this earring on" Goku said throwing him the earring. "Oh and the fusion is permanent as well, there is no going back once we put the earrings on."

"You should've mentioned that sooner!" Vegeta shouted but fumbling to put the earring on anyway.

Everyone one in the check in station and on the Supreme Kai's planet watched as Goku and Vegeta's bodies slammed together.

"My husband is gone forever" Chi Chi sobbed.

"Daddy" Gohan said hoping that this permanent fusion hadn't been for nothing.

DBZDBZDBZ

It was hours later and the fusion of Goku and Vegeta by the name of Vegito had been absorbed into the body of Majin Buu along with Gotenks who was Trunks and Gotens fusion and Piccolo. "It's Goku, he's back to normal!" Chi Chi shouted in excitement as Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks and Piccolo appeared from nowhere.

"You need to get my son off the planet now" Chi Chi shouted shaking Kibito Kai. "He's unconscious and it will only distract Goku having him there!"

"Can you bring back Trunks, Piccolo and Dende as well?" Gohan asked.

"Alright" Kibito said disappearing out of sight, appearing where the injured fighters where.

"Can you pick the boys up? He's going to blow up the planet!" Goku shouted to Vegeta.

"Don't you think that I already know that? What are you doing saving those buffoons anyway?" Vegeta shouted looking at Dende and Hercules being dragged along.

With only seconds left Kibito Kai picked up Goten and Trunks in each hand flying towards Goku and Vegeta. "Hurry up and grab on!" Kibito shouted to the two dead men.

"He's got the boys" Vegeta said reaching forward and grabbing onto the fussed Supreme Kai with one hand and Goku with the other hand.

DBZDBZDBZ

Gohan pulled his mother out of the way as bodies fell down from the side. After everyone stopped falling Chi Chi ran forward grabbing onto the unconscious body of Goten.

"I know I'm dead aren't I" Hercules said walking around picking up his dog.

"You're not dead Mr Satan and this isn't a dream" Gohan said to the martial artist who just happened to be his friend's father.

"Wait I know you, you're one of Videls friends. You where at my place the weekend her friend Erasa was kidnapped, Sharpener from my dojo was there as well trying to find out what happened to her." Hercules said remembering how worried Videl had been while the blond was missing, he also remembered how happy she was after Erasa was rescued by Saiyanman.

"Where on a different planet, and I'm sorry Mister Satan, but Videl is dead" Gohan said sadly.

"I know, Dende told me" the fighter said with a sniff. "But this has to be a dream. Those purple guys with the pointy ears have to be elves, come to think of it you have to be an elf as well" Hercules said pointing at Dende.

"Mr Satan there not elves there Kai's" Dende tried to explain.

"They watch over different quadrants of the galaxy" Gohan said trying to help "And Dende originally comes from the planet Namek."

Hercules ignored what he was being told and continued speaking "There are no such things as kai elves and aliens. If this is a dream it means that I can fly." Gohan shook his head as Mister Satan jumped off a cliff.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save Piccolo. I had to make a choice between him or the boys and then get to the two of you" Kibito Kai explained.

"I don't care if green bean is dead. You made the right choice" Vegeta said to the Kai a small smile escaping his lips as he looked at his son. The proud prince then turned his attention to Goku. "Kakarot , why did you have to save those two?" Vegeta asked pointing to the young guardian and to the cliff that Hercules had just jumped off.

"Dende has healing powers and Hercules just happened to be with him" Goku answered.

"That's right" Vegeta said with an evil smirk "Dende, can you heal my son?"

"Right away" Dende answered running toward the small part saiyan. His hands glowed for a few moments, Trunks awakening not long after he was healed.

"Dad" Trunks said seeing his father with a halo above his head "Am I dead?"

"You're not dead, and neither is Goten" Vegeta answered knowing that his son was properly going to ask about his friend next.

"Mummy" Goten said waking up from being healed by Dende.

"Goten, your ok" Chi Chi said smothering her youngest son.

"Hey squirt, how was your big fight against Majin Buu?" Gohan asked patting his brother on the head.

Goten didn't get a chance to answer as Kibito Kai shouted out "Majin Buu he's reforming and so quickly as well after the Earth was destroyed.

"No way, he just used instant transmission!" Gohan stated as the pink monster disappeared from the crystal ball.

DBZDBZDBZ

Majin Buu had continued his wave of terror destroying many planets across the solar system and was now in the Other World.

"You want to fight buu on this planet, the sacred planet of the kai's" the old kai said.

"Yes and after we're sure that Majin Buu is defeated I want to wish Earth back into existence with the Namekian dragon balls." Goku said.

"But the dragon balls will upset the natural order." The old kai complained.

"Are you forgetting about the human girl that I promised would kiss you" Goku leaned over.

"Didn't she die when the planet blew up?" the older kai asked.

"You better not be talking about ..." Vegeta said horrified.

"She did, but with the dragon balls she can be wished back from the dead. I've known her since I was a kid and I can tell you she's great." Goku continued getting death glares from both Chi Chi and Vegeta.

"Gohan, what's daddy talking about?" Goten asked his older brother.

"Don't worry about it Goten" Gohan said in a nervous laugh that was most often used on Videl.

"You're talking about Bulma aren't you?" Vegeta shouted. "Why don't you get your woman to do it?"

"Because Chi Chi would never do it, besides Bulma's prettier" Goku said getting a frying pan in the back of the head from his wife. "Ow, Chi Chi what was that for?"

"Goku, Vegeta, Chi Chi" Kibito Kai said urgently "Majin Buu is making a mess of the other world. If you don't do something now there is going to be no otherworld for people to go to."

"Right, you all have to leave" Goku shouted.

"But dad I want to stay and help, me and Trunks can turn into Gotenks again." Goten said looking at his father with begging eyes.

"Yeah, we can crush that Buu monster in seconds with Gotenks" Trunks said pleading to his father as well.

"I'm going to find Mr Satan so we can leave." Gohan said flying towards the cliff Hercules had jumped off.

"Goten, you two need to go with mum and Gohan. Gohan can't protect anyone at the moment so he needs you to do it for him" Goku said making Goten feel important.

"Trunks, you're useless without Goten to fuse with and will only get in the way so you're going with them." Vegeta said to his son.

Gohan returned with an unconscious Hercules and stood with his mother waiting for everyone.

"I'll wait till we get there before I heal him." The young guardian said looking at the older man.

"We don't even know where there is at the moment" Gohan replied to his friend.

Chi Chi let the two boys say goodbye to their fathers before taking their hands and leading them to where the group was waiting to leave.

"Kibito Kai" Old Kai said to the fused kai "Give your earrings to Goku and Vegeta."

"Don't even think about it. I'm not going to lose my husband to permanent fusion again!" Chi Chi shouted slapping Kibito Kai's hands away from his ears.

"My wife's right, it was a coincidence that Vegeta and I were able to split last time." Goku answered "I don't want to risk it."

Vegeta and Goku both began powering up and watched as the small group disappeared.

DBZDBZDBZ

"Why couldn't you transport us to a planet with shorter grass" the old kai complained as he walked over to a log and placed his crystal ball.

"Hey Goten the grass is taller then you" Trunks laughed.

"What's so funny? Its taller then you as well" Goten pointed out.

"I don't feel too good" Gohan said as he dropped Mister Satan into the long grass.

"You properly just need something to eat and rest" Chi Chi answered. "Kibito Kai, it is ok if some of this grass is cleared."

"Of course Chi Chi" Kibito Kai replied.

"Thanks" Chi Chi answered with a slight bow. "Goten, Trunks do you think that you two can clear away some of this grass."

"Ok" Trunks answered.

"Yay, this is going to be fun" Gotens answered, getting to work straight away. In a matter of moments a small clearing was made. Instead of getting out the portable kitchen that Chi Chi used earlier she got out another capsule, this one containing a small house.

Gohan went to one of the small rooms to lie down while his mother prepared a meal. Old kai and Kibito Kai had set up the crystal ball in the lounge room and where watching it like television. "What are they doing?" Old kai asked wondering why they hadn't started fighting yet.

"I don't know" Kibato Kai answered.

"That's Goku and Vegeta for you, playing paper scissors rock just to decide who will fight Buu first" Chi Chi said looking up from her dinner preparations.

"Are they insane?" Kibito Kai shouted.

"That's the saiyans for you" Old kai answered simply.

"I bet my dad's going to win" Trunks said watching the two men.

"My dad's going to win because he's stronger" Goten argued back.

"What does strength have to do with paper scissors rock?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know. Why is turning super saiyan while playing video games cheating?" Goten asked.

"It's cheating because our reflexes are faster when we're super saiyan" Trunks argued back.

"Oh" Goten answered "Yay, my dad won. I guess being stronger does make you better at paper scissors rock."

"No it doesn't that was just called luck." Trunks argued back.

"Where am I?" Hercules asked who had woken up before Dende had healed him.

"You're on another planet Mister Satan. Goku and Vegeta are fighting Buu on the Supreme Kai's planet" Dende replied.

"Where's the puppy?" Hercules said looking around everywhere.

"Oh no, I'm sorry Mister Satan, we must have left him behind" Dende said in panic.

"That poor dog" the old kai answered.

"He and Majin Buu where my only friends" Mister Satan said sadly. "I've lost everything my two best friends and my daughter, plus my home planet."

"I lost my mum and my dad and my grandparents" Trunks said close to tears.

"But isn't your father fighting Majin Buu now?" Hercules asked.

"Vegeta and Goku are both dead" Chi Chi said. "I'm going to take this in for Gohan, I'll get the rest of you something to eat after I'm sure he's ok."

"Gohan, I remember Videl saying something about him having bulimia a few months back" Hercules said remembering how Erasa and Videl had argued.

"My son doesn't have bulimia." Chi Chi answered knowing where Videl had got the idea.

"My big brother is ..." Goten started saying but was stopped by Trunks covering his mouth. The younger boy struggled to free himself from his friend. "What was that for?" Goten asked.

"It's meant to be a secret" Trunks whispered.

"Oh, I forgot" Goten answered.

"What are they going on about?" Hercules asked in confusion.

"I may as well tell you since everyone else here already knows, your daughter even knows" Chi Chi said. "Come with me, you boys stay here."

"Chi Chi, is it alright if I come? I need to make sure everything is still ok." Dende asked his friends mother.

"Of course Dende." Chi Chi answered.

DBZDBZDBZ

Hercules watched as Dende healed Videls friend, but had no idea what was going on. Besides being tired he didn't look injured or ill. The world champ started to worry that the young man was dying.

"Is everything ok?" Gohan asked, wondering why Videls father was standing in the room with them.

"For now" Dende answered slightly concerned. "Your need for healing is getting closer and closer together."

"What's going on?" Hercules asked in concern "Is he going to die?"

"Do you remember the weekend that Erasa was kidnapped?" Chi Chi asked.

"I do, Gohan and Sharpener where both at my place on the Friday trying to help Videl work out what happened to Erasa" Hercules answered. "Sharpener and Videl spent a lot of time together on the Saturday and Sunday and on the Monday Videl skipped school because Erasa had been rescued."

"Do you know about Saiyanman?" Chi Chi asked next.

"Yeah he's that super hero that saved Videls life" Hercules answered "Videl doesn't seem to like him saving her or other people very much. She's quiet headstrong and thinks that she can do everything for herself."

"Gohan's Saiyanman and rescued Erasa the weekend she was kidnapped." Chi Chi told the fighter.

"Those weirdo's experimented on him and now he's going to die" Hercules shouted, jumping to conclusions.

"Not quiet, they did experiment on Erasa and myself but I'm not going to die. Erasa didn't have any side effects, not that it would matter at the moment since Erasa's dead" Gohan answered.

"Then what did they do?" Hercules asked wondering what was wrong if he wasn't dying.

Chi Chi explained the story in full and Hercules jaw dropped at the explanation. He couldn't even speak for a full five minutes. Screams where heard from the other room, but they were ignored.

"I have got to be dreaming, that's why you're pregnant" Hercules finally answered with a laugh.

"I already told you, you're not dreaming" Gohan sighed and then stepped towards the older man, amused the Hercules reaction was so similar to Videls. "Come here." The young part saiyan grabbed the older man's hand and placed it on his stomach. "If this was a dream would you be able to feel that?"

"It feels just like when my wife was pregnant with Videl" Hercules answered happily. "Videl" he said repeating his daughters name with a sadder tone in his voice.

"Mummy, Gohan! Daddy and Vegeta did it!" Goten yelled happily. "And Mr Satan's dog as well. He growled at Majin Buu and Buu stopped fighting and then he spat up the old Majin Buu that hatched from the egg and then the old Majin Buu fought with the new one and then Vegeta almost got hurt and then daddy had enough power as a super saiyan three and beat him" the young boy said all in one breath.

"That means we can wish everyone back with the Dragon Ball" Gohan yelled happily.

"But the Earth was destroyed and the Dragon Balls where on Earth" Dende pointed out.

"What about the Namekian Dragon Balls?" Gohan asked "Do you think that we could wish back the planet and then collect the Dragon Balls on Earth to wish everyone back."

"That might work" Dende answered in excitement which quickly faulted "But we used the Dragon Balls this morning to make one wish, we would have to wait 6 months before we could use them again."

"I have to wait that long before I can see ... everyone again" Gohan answered, pausing for a moment.

"Let's just see if we can even have the planet wished back in the first place" Chi Chi said calming the two teenagers down.

DBZDBZDBZ

The trip to Planet Namek had gone well, all the planets that where destroyed by Majin Buu had been restored as well as all the non villains that had died since the morning of the martial arts tournament. The last wish used was to make people forget about the Majin Buu incident so that Buu could walk around without people fearing him.

"Gohan" the old kai said to the teenager "I can attempt to remove all the mind prints and genetic engineering that was done on your baby before you go back to Earth."

"Really, that would be great." Gohan answered excitedly.

"I can't guarantee that it will work though" the kai warned. "You will need to be aware of behaviour changes that even seem a little bit out of the ordinary as the child grows, be on your guard just in case. After the child is born I would like for you to come back so that I can unlock your hidden talent. You seem to have quite a lot."

"Guru, Namek's previous guardian unlocked some of my hidden talent when I was younger." Gohan answered.

"I'm done" the old kai said after raising his hands for a few moments. "Unlocking your hidden talent will take a lot longer. Just the opening ceremony takes five hours."

"Ok" Gohan answered not sure if he wanted to come back for that if he didn't have to.

Kibato Kai walked up to the teenage part saiyan and also held up his hands. "I've made it so you will not have to rely on Dende to heal the baby the remaining months, I have transformed the organ which the baby is growing in so that it will sustain its life, it is also able to stretch further now since it was very close to bursting which would've killed the baby." the Kai informed him.

"Can we go now?" Hercules asked who was holding his puppy. "I want to see my Videl."

DBZDBZDBZ

It was a few days later and everything was back to the way it was before the martial arts tournament, as promised Gohan was telling Sharpener more about his past and recent events.

Gohan and Erasa where sitting in front of a very confused Sharpener. "You're pregnant?" Sharpener asked wondering if it was April fool's day.

"Yes, it's the main reason I left school when I did. I nearly lost the baby the day before the last time I was at school." Gohan said going into detail about trying to rescue the dinosaur.

"You're pregnant" Sharpener said again in disbelief. "But you're a guy. Does that mean that I can get pregnant?"

"Only if you are experimented on by crazy alien scientists" Erasa answered.

"Are they still around?" Sharpener said wondering if they were going to come after him next, these where after all his close friends that this was happening to.

"There still around somewhere though they won't experiment on you unless you're secretly a saiyan" Gohan answered.

"But what happens if I am a saiyan and I don't know it. I don't actually know anything about my father" Sharpener said thinking that he should ask his mother more about him one day.

"Just relax Sharpie, everything is going to be fine" Erasa said and then started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Sharpener asked thinking that it was an April's fool's joke.

"You're taking this news way worse than Gohan did when he found out he was the one pregnant" Erasa answered still giggling.

"Does Videl know?" Sharpener asked wondering why he was the last one to find out.

"Yeah she knows" Gohan sighed "She is way to nosey for her own good."

"That's Videl for you" Sharpener said more ready to believe what he was told if Videl already know about it.

"I heard that" Videl's said as she walked towards me. "I'm not nosey."

"Yes you are we wouldn't have told you if you weren't so nosey" Erasa said with a grin.

"Hey nerd boy" Sharpener interrupted "How come you never told us you're a prince?"

"I'm not a prince" Gohan said wondering where this question was coming from.

"Well you're mum sure does look like the Ox Princess and you grandfather a lot like the Ox King" Sharpener said wondering how Gohan was going to reply to that.

"My grandfather is the Ox King, but that's just a martial arts fighting title" Gohan said with a grin which made Videl fall over and Sharpener start laughing, even Erasa started giggling.

"You're the most oblivious person I've ever met. You're a prince and you didn't even know it" Sharpener said still laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Unwanted Situations**

**Summary: **Gohan gets caught up in a crazy life changing experiment when he attempts to rescues Erasa who was kidnapped. The results of the experiment leave Videl believing that Gohan has bulimia and she is out to prove it to the world.

**Warning:** This story does contain Male Pregnancy (Mpeg)

This chapter has not been beater read yet

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

It was very quiet for once at the Briefs family household. The youngest member of the Briefs family was outside playing the gardens with Goten under the supervision of Chi Chi; Bulma was drinking a cup of tea; Goku was busy stuffing his face with as much food possible; Gohan was fidgeting, no matter how much he tried he couldn't get comfortable; Vegeta was normally training, demanding food, demanding that his training facilities be repaired and or some demand of some type was unusually quiet, he wasn't even eating food like the only other known full blood alive.

"I'm going into space to hunt down these Tuples" Vegeta announced, breaking the silence.

"But why, the mind print has already been removed by the kai's" Gohan asked, suspecting that the saiyan prince just wanted to kill something.

"They could still come back and do a reprint, or the mind print might not actually be gone. Either way they need to pay for what they've done" the prince rambled.

"But isn't what they're doing making you pay for what the saiyans did to them?" Bulma asked looking up from the gizmo she was currently working on.

"We need to stop this cycle and prove that saiyan's aren't like what they think they are" Gohan said, while trying to get comfortable.

"But saiyan's are exactly what they think they are" Vegeta answered "Your father seemed to be the exception of our species."

"What about you, Vegeta?" Goku asked. "You may have been like that, but you've changed. You proved that during the Majin Buu incident."

"How does joining there side prove that I've changed?" Vegeta asked not wanting to remember.

"You still desire power and destruction, but the love of your family was stronger. You care for something which you didn't have before and you want to protect it." Goku said looking at Vegeta's son and his own playing outside in the gardens. "You even want to protect Gohan and he isn't a member of your family. You're more like a father to my son then what I ever was."

"Don't be silly you're a great dad" Gohan answered, looking at his father like he did when he was a child.

"I don't care about that brat" Vegeta sulked, turning away.

"Goku it's not your fault that things happened which prevented you from being there for your family" Bulma said.

"I should've come back after Cell" Goku saddened at the years he had spent away from the ones he loved for the purpose of traning.

"No point dwelling over what had already happened" Vegeta said. "I might not kill these Tuples, but I still want to talk to them."

DBZDBZDBZ

The next day Doctor Briefs had pulled out one of the old space ship and had it fully stocked for Vegeta to travel into space. Vegeta was impressed with his father in-laws space ship, it was amazing that he could make one in the first place considering the human race's space program could only travelled to their moon.

"I've fine tuned it a bit so it should go faster then what it used to" Dr Briefs said, looking up at the space ship. "I even had time to install a coffee machine."

"But I don't drink coffee" Vegeta cringed, remembering the few times he had drunk it.

"Dad, can I come?" Trunks asked with anticipation.

"No, space is no place for children" Vegeta said who had grown up in space.

"My brother said he went to space when he was younger than us" Goten complained.

"Your brother was a lot more mature then the both of you when he was younger" Vegeta said in reply. "And you're not going, you two would properly accidently kill us all when where in-between planets."

"You two need to be here to protect Gohan" Bulma taking the hands of both boys and leading them away while Vegeta finished checking everything.

"But my brother is the strongest big brother in the world, he doesn't need us to protect him now that Majin Buu isn't attacking anyone" Goten grinned.

"But he does need you to protect him until the baby is born" Bulma reminded him.

"Goten can stay and protect Gohan, I want to go with dad" Trunks demanded.

"You're not going Trunks." Bulma answered in a firm voice. The young boy sighed knowing it would be pointless to fight anymore with his mother.

They were distracted by a loud noise and Bulma turned back to see that the space ship was heading towards the sky already. "That man didn't even say goodbye" She yelled annoyed at how insensitive her husband could be.

"Aww, I was going to try and sneak on before he left" Trunks said disappointed that his plan didn't go to plan.

"That's properly why your daddy left when he did." Goten said not caring that he didn't get to go to space. He had a job now and he had to protect his brother from everything.

DBZDBZDBZ

"How are you?" Gohan asked as he saw the blond walk in.

"I'm fine" Erasa snapped as she sat down on the lounge chair next to Gohan.

"No you're not, what happened?" Gohan asked concerned.

"You're what's wrong!" Erasa shouted.

Clangs could be heard from the kitchen as Chi Chi dropped a heap of plates and came rushing into the lounge room.

"What's wrong with Gohan? Is something wrong with the baby?" Chi Chi asked in panic.

Gohan tried to reassure his mother "I'm fine" he leant towards her and whispered so Erasa couldn't hear. "I think Race had a bad day at school."

Chi Chi nodded and headed back towards the kitchen "I'll clear up this mess since nothing is wrong."

"So what's wrong with me?" Gohan asked once his mother was back in the kitchen.

"It's this whole baby thing, I haven't had a proper date in months and I'm always concerned about you and the baby that I get distracted and then the dates don't go well and my popularity at school has dropped so much this term because I'm not as available to do things as I was before because I'm always here with you."

"You don't have to spend as much time with me as what you do." Gohan said "And you don't have to worry, I'll be fine."

"Let's go outside for a bit, I need fresh air" Erasa said getting up.

DBZDBZDBZ

Erasa and Gohan where sitting at what had become their regular sitting spot.

Erasa looked into the distance as she asked "Do you have anyone that you like?"

"I like lots of people" Gohan answered not understanding what Erasa was asking.

"I mean someone that you like like, as in what to be your girlfriend"

"I've never really thought about it. I mean it would be a bit awkward at the moment" Gohan pondered, wondering if he would ever be able to get a girlfriend, he would have to be close to them to explain the situation with them.

"What about Videl?" Erasa said smirking as she saw a blush on the young super hero's face.

Gohan sat thinking before he replied; did he like Videl like that? He had told her about the baby, but that was only because she kept digging into information that she didn't need to know about. But then there was Saiyanman, he made the excuse that he was just trying to protect people but 87% of the time he only helped if Videl was already there.

"I suspected that you liked her for a while now, even before the experiment that made you pregnant" Erasa said seeing that Gohan didn't look like he was going to answer any time soon "And then the first day that the baby moved and you both blushed when she felt the baby move that was just so sweet. I wish that there was someone like that for me."

"What about Sharpener?" Gohan asked, deciding not to even bother denying the fact that he liked Videl. "You two have always seemed so close to me, and Sharpener always gets jealous every single time you get a new boyfriend.

"He likes Videl, he doesn't like me."

"He may like Videl, but I think that you will find that he likes you more" Gohan said hoping that he was right.

"Don't be silly, everyone likes Videl more, even you like Videl more than me in that way" Erasa said feeling upset and like she was betraying her best friend by even having those types of thoughts.

"Erasa, are you forgetting the fact that you're my cousin. I'm not meant to have those types of feeling towards you."

"But were not really cousins" Erasa said reminding Gohan of the fact.

"Do you have those types of feelings for me Erasa?" Gohan asked wondering how he would react if she did.

"I don't know, where meant to be having a child together. I'm so confused." she screamed. "People are meant to love the person that they have a child with."

"Are you forgetting that our child created by an experiment against our will, that's why I'm the one carrying it and not you" Gohan said softly trying to calm her. "Come here." He said as he pulled her into a hug.

Gohan only stopped hugging Erasa when they both notice a familiar jet copter fly over.

"Is that Videl?" Erasa asked surprised to see her friend's vehicle.

"It is and Sharpeners with her" Gohan said sensing the ki of his other friend.

DBZDBZDBZ

Gohan heard a cry out "Big sister" and watched and his little brother flung himself at Videl, who had returned from his visit to Capsule Corp. only moments before.

"I think you have competition Gohan" Erasa said cheering up slightly.

"That's not even funny" Gohan said with a slight frown "Besides I never said that I liked her like that."

"But you never denied it either." Erasa chipped, dragging Gohan over towards their friends.

"Hey guys" Sharpener called out when he saw his friends walking towards them.

"What are you blushing about nerd boy?" Sharpener asked in a teasing tone when he saw how red the other teenagers face was.

"Nothing" Gohan answered with a nervous laugh.

"Gohan likes Videl" Erasa said in a teasing tone.

"I never said that" Gohan said feeling like he was going to die of embarrassment.

"But you never denied it either" Erasa said laughing.

"Big brother, are you going to marry Videl?" Goten asked innocently.

"Don't be silly Goten, Gohan and I aren't even dating" Videl said who was now are red as Gohan was.

"Aww, now Videl is blushing" Sharpener said laughing along with Erasa.

"Goten, come here" Gohan said with a slightly evil grin. He leant down and whispered into Gotens ear.

"Really?" Goten asked getting a nod from his older brother.

"What did he say?" Erasa asked.

"Gohan said that you both like each other but you're too scared to do anything about it because of the baby." The younger son boy said happily.

"Gohan!" Erasa shouted furious that he would get his brother to say something like that.

"Come to think of it, they do spend a lot of time alone together" Videl said catching onto what Gohan was trying to do.

"That's because you always leave us to do police work" Sharpener defended.

"This is boring, I'm going to get something to eat" Goten said after a few more minutes of the teenagers teasing each other about who like whom.

DBZDBZDBZ

Goten walked in to see a heap of plates in the bin and his mother coming down stair with a big box that was filled with replacement plates.

"Mummy" Goten said hugging his mother's leg. "Is Gohan ever going to get married?"

Chi Chi almost dropped the new plates she got out. "Why do you ask that?" Chi Chi said wondering if Gohan would ever get married. He'd never really shown much interest in any girls and the situation at the moment was to complication for him to even get close to any other girls his own age. She was concerned that what happened would continue pushing him away from other girls once the baby was born. Thought there were hints that he liked Videl but Chi Chi wasn't sure if he liked her more than just friends.

"I asked if Gohan and Videl would get married and Videl said no" Goten said sadly.

"Videl, Erasa's best friend!" Chi Chi said looking out the window to see that Videl was indeed outside with Gohan's other school friend Sharpener. "I thought I heard someone arrive."

"Erasa said that Gohan likes Videl" Goten said looking out the window at the four teenagers all laughing at each other.

Chi Chi watched seeing the blush on her son's face as he glanced in Videl's direction. "Videl might not want to marry Gohan now, but maybe one day." Chi Chi said forming a plan to get them together after the baby had been born, if it didn't happen before.

"But what about Erasa?" Goten asked "Shouldn't she marry big brother because they're having a baby together?"

"They don't like each other like that and there only having a baby together because of an experiment. Besides Erasa properly has someone that she likes as well." Chi Chi explained.

"Big brother said that Erasa and Sharpener like each other, but won't go out because of the baby" Goten said sadly.

"Don't worry about it Goten, I'm sure they'll sort it out amongst themselves." Chi Chi said taking Goten away from the window, happy to see her eldest son laughing with friends.

* * *

**Authors Notes:** As mentioned by KickAssVidel I did cover the Majin Buu saga in one chapter. I was originally going to have it over more chapters (It was actually two chapters until just before I posted) but didn't want this story dragging out like Life Change Moments has done. Thankyou everyone who reviewed. If all goes to plan the next chapter should be up in the next day or two.


	11. Chapter 11

**Unwanted Situations**

**Summary: **Gohan gets caught up in a crazy life changing experiment when he attempts to rescues Erasa who was kidnapped. The results of the experiment leave Videl believing that Gohan has bulimia and she is out to prove it to the world.

**Warning:** This story does contain Male Pregnancy (Mpeg)

This chapter has not been beater read yet

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

In the dark reaches of space there was a lone ship circling a sun just out of reach of a meteor belt. That meteor belt had once been the planet Vegeta home planet of the saiyan race, it was also once the home planet of the Tuples and having no idea where to start searching Vegeta came to the place where the feud between the two races had started. The saiyan prince gazed at a small planet that was also circling the sun, but in the opposite direction to what the meteors and all the other planets where moving. He gazed up at the tiny planet wondering how long it had been there.

"That has to be Planet Vegeta's moon" the prince said in amazement looking at the bizarre planet that would only be seen in the sky of the long gone planet once a year. "I guess I might as well start looking there."

DBZDBZDBZ

The prince looked out the door of his shuttle in amazement, there where structures on the planet/moon that he hadn't seen since his childhood and people walking around, that looked like they were of Tuple decent. Even though physically he was stronger than the tuples, he was still in grave danger, Gohan getting caught by the three that where on Earth was proof of that.

"Are you a tuple?" the closest tuple asked in Japanese. It made sense since that was the language the three tuples at the base had used all the time.

"I am a saiyan" Vegeta answered. People started to scream and ran away from where he stood. Only the tuple he was talking to remained.

"How did you get through the shield, saiyan?" the tuple asked, slight fear in his voice.

"I have no idea, you would have to ask my wife and she's not here" Vegeta responded, curious about this shield the tuple was talking about, as far as he was aware he hadn't passed through any shields.

"I am Frunic, it is a pleasure to meet you saiyan" the young tuple bowed.

"Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans. How come you are talking one of the languages of Earth?" Vegeta asked the Frunic who didn't seem to be afraid of him.

"I am not, I am speaking the galactic trade language, the most common language in the universe thanks to the Cold family." The Frunic answered. "This device automatically converts what I am saying into your native tongue."

Vegeta cursed, since when had that blasted language came his native tongue, sure it was the only language he had spoken since he decided to permanently stay on Earth but he had grown up speaking the galactic trade language and his first language had been the language of the saiyans.

"Turn that blasted thing off I can speak the galactic trade language" Vegeta gruffly answered, using the language he hadn't used in years.

Frunic happily agreed "What are you doing on this planet?"

"These three men" Vegeta said holding up a picture taken from the surveillance footage. "They did something to one of the half bloods on Earth."

"And you want revenge with all of my people?" a man who was obviously the leader of the tuples stated as he joined Frunic, he also didn't seem to be afraid of Vegeta like the other tuples.

Vegeta frowned as he remembered his wife's words "No, just that one" Vegeta said pointing to the picture of the boss.

"I have had the complaints about him before, but they have no proof." He answered firmly.

"I have proof of what he's done." Vegeta answered, holding up a capsule his wife had given him before he left.

"Well we will need to do something about that Vegeta, the prince of all saiyans. I am Alkin, the leader of the tuples."

DBZDBZDBZ

Vegeta sat in what was a tuple court room as the tuples when over all of the surveillance information Gohan had. They were also looking at Gohan's ultra sound pictures and photo's.

"The baby is still alive because of constant healing by our planets guardian. The kai's claim to have removed the mind print but we can't be fully certain of that until the child actually born and even then we would still have to wait until it is much older." Vegeta said answering unasked questions.

"If the mind print is gone then why come here?" they asked.

"Play the last video file" Vegeta answered with boredom, wishing that he could blast the tuple who had experimented on Gohan.

After the video file was watched the tuple leader finally spoke "I see your concern, you want to prevent this from happening again."

"That is the exact reason I'm here, I don't want him to do that to any of the saiyans of Earth." Vegeta answered.

DBZDBZDBZ

Vegeta watched in disappointment as the scientist by the name of Critions was put to death. He was glad that the man was dead, but he wanted it to be by his own hand. His two minions who really where named Bob and Frank where sentences to home arrest, which only really meant they lost their permission to leave the planet.

"Critions wasn't put to death for what he did on Earth, but his lab is full of experiments and notes referring to his plans to kill Bob and Franks and as well as proof connecting him to the murders of others of our people. Your younger brother Tuffle" Alkain said.

"Tarble" Vegeta corrected.

"Tarble, is being well looked after. Critions obviously lowered the shields so he could bring him here to experiment on. Which explains why you where able to get through the shield since it wasn't up in the first place. Vegeta the prince of sayians, you are surely different to the rest of your people."

"I'm not that different, Kakarrot on the other hand is, he is kind hearted and wouldn't have wanted you to put Critions to death." Vegeta explained.

Vegeta watched with disappointment as the officials were checking that Critions was in fact dead, confirmed that he indeed was. He really did want to finish that guy off.

DBZDBZDBZ

"Tarble, I am glad to see you are well" Vegeta smiled as his younger brother woke.

"Vegeta, that is creepy, you never smile." Tarble answered sleepily.

"It has been a long time young brother" Vegeta said. "I was sure that you where dead, I know that you where sent off planet, but wasn't sure if how long you would survive considering how weak you where as a baby."

"I knew that you were still alive" the young saiyan yawned.

Vegeta looked at his younger brother who was a couple of years older than Goku, yet was still a teenager while Goku was an adult. Radditz's words rung though his ears "Hahaha my brother has a 5 year old son and you only just hit your teenage years before I left!" It seemed the members of his family aged a lot slower than those of Kakarrots family. It was amazing how much worse the young full blood saiyan was reacting to the same poisons that Gohan had, he guessed that the human blood really was a help.

"I see that you are awake young Tarble." Alkain said as he walked through the door.

Tarble nodded and clung onto Vegeta. "Hmph" Vegeta muttered his brother really was weak and pathetic; he may as well be a human rather than a saiyan.

"In the court case you mentioned Gohan, Kakarrots half blood son that was experimented on, are there any other half blood saiyans." Alkain asked.

"Kakarrot has another son, and I have a son with my wife who is a human." Vegeta answered, hoping that Alkin wasn't going to turn and hurt his family.

"I only know one other saiyan that has taken a non saiyan partner a tuple partner to be precise and she ended up dead, her child blasted into space. He was rescued by the tuples and is the only half tuple living among the people" Alkin said the saiyan. "You have already meet my son Frunic, he is the half tuple half saiyan who was rescued. His mother was a saiyan by the name of Fruiche. It is of course a secret about his true race. If Critions had known about my son he properly would have used him instead of going all the way to your planet" The tuple leader said introducing his son, Vegeta noticing how scared the young boy looked."

"Did you know that Fruiche was a saiyan princess?" Vegeta asked both men.

"My mother was a princess" Frunic asked in a shy voice, but fascinated at the same time.

"Don't be silly, Fruiche was an elite, there is no way she is a princess. The king wouldn't do that to his own child."

"My father didn't seem to care about getting rid of his own children" Vegeta answered. "He seemed to make a habit of making his children outcasts. I was the only one never made an outcast."

"Father was indeed like that, I was so scared when he sent me away." Tarble shivered.

"You're both my uncles?" Frunic asked in amazement at getting to meet a relative from his mother's side.

"It would seem to be the case, if what your father says is true." Vegeta answered actually getting annoyed at meeting an unknown relative.

DBZDBZDBZ

It was a few more days before Vegeta left the planet, Tarble was with him and was to be dropped off on planet that he had been living on for years.

"Bye Uncle Vegeta, bye Uncle Tarble" the Frunic man called out as Vegeta walked away. Vegeta cringed, he was beginning to hate that word.

"How old is your son my cousin, you never did say?" Alkin shouted.

"Trunks, he's eight, but he's half human and humans age a lot faster then saiyans and tuples do. Kakarots son is eighteen and is going to be a father in a few more months" Vegeta said, hoping that it would be a lot longer than that before Trunks had any children.

DBZDBZ

Vegeta was finally back on Earth after his trip away, he had dropped of Tarble and meet his younger brothers fiancée, he really hoped that he would choose a better mate then her.

"Vegeta" Gohan said bringing the prince out of his thoughts.

"The tuple who kidnapped you is dead" Vegeta said before Gohan could ask any questions. Vegeta saw a smile on Gohan's face. "I thought you didn't want him dead."

"I didn't, but I feel relieved that he won't be able to do anything to this one" the young saiyan said motioning his hand towards his bulging stomach.

Vegeta was surprised at how large Gohan had got in the time he was away, when he left you could only just tell that he was pregnant, but now it was obvious.

* * *

**Authors Notes:** Anyone that has read my story Life Change Moments will realise that I recycled the name I used for Vegeta's sister. This chapter was re-written, I did like the original version but decided that it didn't quiet fit where I was going with the story. If anyone is interested I will post the original chapter 11 as a one-shot after this story is completed. Thankyou everyone who reviewed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Unwanted Situations**

**Summary: **Gohan gets caught up in a crazy life changing experiment when he attempts to rescues Erasa who was kidnapped. The results of the experiment leave Videl believing that Gohan has bulimia and she is out to prove it to the world.

**Warning:** This story does contain Male Pregnancy (Mpeg)

This chapter has not been beater read yet

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

As the day got closer for the arrival of the baby the Son family had moved back to Capsule Corp. Gohan hadn't left Capsule corp since their arrival, he was very self conscious of what people would think of him and then there was the fact that they didn't want it getting out that he was a pregnant male.

"Gohan, I need to talk to you about something" Erasa said, the nervous tension not going unnoticed by the teenage saiyan.

"Ok" Gohan answered curios about what the blond girl had to say.

"Sharpener asked me out" Erasa said a deep blush coming over the girls face.

"On a date?" Gohan asked.

"No, we go on dates all the time to keep up our social status. He asked me to be his girlfriend" Erasa fumed, actually angry at the idea.

"Did you say yes?" Gohan asked, wonder why Erasa was even telling him in the first place. It wasn't like it was any of his business.

"I did, but I feel so bad now."

"Why?" Gohan asked confused.

"Because of the baby" Erasa sulked.

"Oh" Gohan apologized. "I'm sorry for making things complicated for you Erasa."

"It's alright it's more complicated for you than me. You're the pregnant one." The blond girl sighed "You're lucky to have Videl, she likes you just as much as you like her. But neither of you are going to make a move till the baby is born."

"How would you know, I might make a move before ..." Gohan stopped as he realised that this time he basically screamed out that he loved Videl.

"Gohan, how are you today?" Videl asked as she walked in with Sharpener.

"Did you just hear what I said" Gohan asked nervously.

"No why" Sharpener asked. "Where you talking about how much you like Videl?"

Gohan laughed nervously and ignored Sharpeners question and answered Videls "Videl, other than being bored out of my brain, I'm good. How was school?"

"Other than being bored out of my brain?" Sharpener said with a grin.

"I was called out for a couple of things and Saiyanman Yamcha helped me out a great deal" Videl answered.

"I can't think, I just want the baby to be born right now!" Erasa demanded "I don't want to wait any longer.

"Erasa, the baby will come when it's ready, besides when it does come you'll be wishing that you where still waiting for it to come when all it does is cry and wants' nappy changes and sleep" Sharpener answered. "At least that's all my older sisters baby did whenever she visits."

"Are you ok?" Videl asked seeing Gohan's face pale.

"It's nothing" Gohan said with a grin. "It's just the first time I've felt any pain since the Kai's took away the mind print."

Both girls looked at each other with concerned looks.

"Sharpener can you please get Chi Chi for us?" Erasa asked.

"Why do you need my mum?" Gohan asked with confusion.

"We don't know if we need her yet" Erasa answered.

"Fine I'm going" Sharpener answered knowing that he wasn't going to get a reply.

DBZDBZDBZ

"Um, that's strange" Gohan said 15mins after Sharpener had left to find his mother.

"What's strange?" Videl asked just as Chi Chi came in with Sharpener.

"Sorry, it took a while to find your mum" Sharpener said sitting back down.

"What's strange?" Videl asked again ignoring Chi Chi's arrival.

"The baby, it's really restless and I'm in pain again" Gohan answered.

"Let's get you to the hospital wing" Chi Chi said walking to help her son up. "Sharpener, can you please find Goku and Erasa, can you look for Bulma. I know you want to be with us at the moment but Videl doesn't know her way around the halls." Ignoring the fact that Sharpener didn't really know his way around either.

"Why are we going to the hospital wing? Is there something wrong with the baby?" Gohan asked in panic.

"Just calm down Gohan, nothing is wrong. It's just a precaution" Chi Chi said as she walked with her son down the halls, followed closely by Videl.

DBZDBZDBZ

"What's going on?" Sharpener asked as he and Erasa started looking for Goku and Bulma.

"Gohan's having the baby now" Erasa said who went into panic mode once Gohan was gone.

"Well we should hurry then" Sharpener said running towards the gravity chamber where Goku was training with Vegeta.

Erasa knocked on the door of the gravity chamber and pressed the intercom and shouted "Gohan's having the baby now."

Erasa fell down as the Prince of All saiyans and Goku came rushing out of the gravity chamber.

"Do you know where Bulma is?" Erasa asked.

"She's in a meeting" Vegeta said walking towards the building. "I'll get her, you go back to brat."

"I'm going to get Dende and Piccolo" Goku said and disappeared a few moments later.

"I don't think I will ever get used to that" Sharpener said looking at the spot where Goku had been a few moments before.

"Come on let's get back or they are both going to beat us" Erasa said dragging Sharpener behind her.

DBZDBZDBZ

Vegeta stormed into his wife's meeting not caring at all the stares he was getting.

"Woman, you need to come, it's an emergency" Vegeta said as he stood in front of his wife.

"If you've broken the GR again I'm not fixing it" Bulma said through clenched teeth.

"It's not that" Vegeta said getting agitated.

"Then what is it?" Bulma asked.

"I can't say" Vegeta said knowing the importance it was to keep it a secret with what had happened with Gohan.

"You can't say, well if you don't say I'm not coming" Bulma said.

After a few moments of Vegeta arguing that she had to come, but not telling her he shouted in frustration "FINE I'll do it myself, but it's not my fault if something goes wrong."

"FINE" Bulma shouted back. Vegeta just stormed off, hoping that Gohan was going to be alright. He tried to dismiss the thought that he didn't care about what happened to the brat but stopped for a few seconds as he had a horrible flashback to when he'd become one of Bibadi's minions and realised that it was him not caring which got him into that situation in the first place.

DBZDBZDBZ

"Where's Bulma?" Chi Chi yelled as she saw Vegeta walking towards Gohan.

"She's in a meeting and said that she wouldn't come unless I said what I needed her for and there was no way I was going to mention what she was needed for in front of all those other people." Vegeta said wondering what they were going to do. He walked to the bookcase and looked at some of his wife's book and then made a decision.

"If the woman won't come then I will deliver the baby" Vegeta shouted.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Gohan asked.

"It should be fine, I can't see anything bad happening and I can heal you straight away" Dende said with a grin.

"Dende, Vegeta and myself are staying." Chi Chi said ushering her husband, Piccolo and Sharpener out the room.

"I'm going to go out as well and call my parents to let them know what's happening" Erasa said walking out.

"Videl, how are you with blood?" Chi Chi asked.

"I'm fine with blood, but wait you want me to stay?" Videl asked expecting to be kicked out the room.

DBZDBZDBZ

After another five minutes everything was ready for the delivery of the baby. Vegeta stood concentrating on getting his ki to the right strength so that he could cut into Gohan's flesh without hurting the baby. Chi Chi had a damp cloth wiping her son's forehead. Gohan tried not to think of the pain he was in from having his stomach cut open while not having any pain killers at all. Videl stood there holding a blanket feeling quiet useless and out of place.

Gohan, Chi Chi and Videl all looked in amazement as Vegeta reached into Gohan's stomach and bought out a baby wrapped in a much stretched appendix's. Vegeta stepped back and Dende got to work healing Gohan. Videl moved forward and held out the blanket as she'd been instructed and watched as Vegeta placed the baby in her arms before carefully removing what was once Gohan's appendixes.

Videl looked to see Gohan staring back with anxious curios eyes. She walked over and handed the baby over to the now healed Gohan.

"A girl" Gohan said looking at the baby girl with a monkey tail.

"She has Erasa's eyes" Videl said looking at the baby.

"She looks like Gohan when he was a baby" Chi Chi said looking at her new granddaughter.

Vegeta walked over and walked out the door, leaving it open.

"Are you in any pain at all?" Dende asked his friend.

"None" Gohan said with a grin.

DBZDBZDBZ

Erasa was the first one to walk into the room when Vegeta left.

"I think you jinxed me before wishing the baby could be born that very moment" Gohan said with a smile.

"What are you going to name her?" Erasa asked looking at the baby that she was biologically the mother of.

"I was thinking of Chiko, it has a part of mums name in it, but it also has the name of one of the first friends I ever made when I was younger" Gohan said.

"I think that is a great name son" Goku said looking at his sleeping grandchild.

"That is so sweet" Chi Chi said walking to stand next to her husband.

"I see she doesn't have the third eye" Tien said looking a little disappointed.

"When she's old enough I'm going to show her how to use a machine gun" Launch said admiring her machine gun.

"You're not teaching Chiko how to use a machine gun, and you shouldn't even have that thing in here in the first place." Chi Chi yelled.

"I see she's healthy so and that Gohan is fine so I'll be going now" Piccolo said feeling a little out of place.

DBZDBZDBZ

Vegeta had found the four children a fair distance from Capsule Corp. and was taking them back. He smirked since the children thought they did something wrong. The four children followed Vegeta down the hallway in silence.

Storming towards them was Bulma who shouted when she saw her husband "Vegeta, what was so important that you had to interrupt my meeting."

"Not saying" Vegeta said with a smirk. Vegeta then turned his attention back to the children "You brats keep following me."

"But dad!" Trunks said confused.

"Just follow" Vegeta said as he continued walking.

"I haven't finished talking to you." Bulma said walking after her husband and followed him into a room in the hospital wing.

A loud clang was heard as Chi Chi's frying pan came down on Bulma's head.

"Why did you hit my mummy?" Trunks shouted and then moved his attention to Launch. "And why are you holding a gun at her?"

"Gohan is that a baby?" Goten asked who was the only one to notice the baby in his brothers arms.

"Vegeta why didn't you tell me, and who delivered the baby" Bulma shouted holding her head.

"I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen to me during that stupid meeting" Vegeta answered with a smirk "And I delivered the baby with Dende's help."

"You did?" Bulma said in disbelief.

"He did an excellent job as well" Chi Chi said cheerfully.

Erasa moved out of the way so her sisters and the two boys could get a closer look and joined Videl and Sharpener who were sitting in the corner of the room.

"It's crazy to think that little life there was created to kill us all" Erasa said with a sigh "And I was the one that was meant to be pregnant with her."

"How are you going to explain to people that know you? They are going to be curios where this baby came from." Videl asked.

"I don't know, do you think that I will make a good mum, I mean this feels so surreal, like I am in a dream" Erasa said with another sigh.

"Babe, you'll make a great mum" Sharpener said putting his arm around his girlfriends shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

**Unwanted Situations**

**Summary: **Gohan gets caught up in a crazy life changing experiment when he attempts to rescues Erasa who was kidnapped. The results of the experiment leave Videl believing that Gohan has bulimia and she is out to prove it to the world.

**Warning:** This story does contain Male Pregnancy (Mpeg)

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Gohan was really nervous, it was the first time that he had been away since Chiko was born, he was going back to school for a month so that he could complete his final exams and nothing was going to stop Chi Chi's son from graduating; not evil scientist who made her son pregnant, gorges baby granddaughter that demanded food and attention 24/7, the school board, the city having it regular bomb threats or anything else which then had Gohan parading around as Saiyanman, girls except maybe Videl, or any other normal distractions for teenagers. It was actually a lot easier for Gohan to go back to school then what he thought it would be, but the teachers where practically jumping for joy when the Chi Chi had made the request for her son to return. They where only too happy to take back the student who had received perfect marks on the entrance exams and every single test he'd ever taken.

"You don't need to call your mother, Chiko will be fine" Erasa sighed as Gohan pulled his phone out, 5 minutes after arriving at school.

"Look who's talking" Sharpener teased. "You kept texting Gohan the whole of school for a full three weeks after Chiko was born."

"And then you old stopped when I destroyed your sim card" Videl sighed.

"I can't believe you ate it" Erasa ranted.

"It was the only place that I could think of that you wouldn't be able to get it." Videl blushed; she herself couldn't believe that she'd done that.

"I don't think that even I would eat a sim card to stop someone making phone calls" Gohan stated as he followed his friends to class.

"You'd just eat the whole phone" Sharpener laughed.

DBZDBZDBZ

"As you can see Gohan Son has come back to school for the remainder of the year" there homeroom teacher told the class.

"Gohan, why did you leave?" Angel asked the question everyone wanted to know. They had all tried to get answers out of his friends but to no avail.

"Well uh … you see … I was" Gohan stuttered.

"He's a mamma's boy and couldn't stand the long days away from his mamma and was homesick" Sharpener even made a little demonstration to go with his speech.

The class started laughing at Sharpener demonstrating a mamma's boy.

"What's the real reason" a boy with glasses in the front row shouted above the other students.

"What Sharpener said was true" Gohan blushed.

Only after Erasa and Videl started defending what Sharpener said did the students finally calmed down so that they could begin lessons for the day.

DBZDBZDBZ

"How are your flying lessons going?" Gohan asked Videl while following Sharpener and Erasa after school finished. Gohan was anxious to get home but the blonds had insisted on him coming with them first.

Videl sighed instead of responding.

"I can try to teach you, um, take over from Erasa" Gohan asked. "She seems more concerned with what Sharpener is doing than anything else at the moment."

"I thought you said you couldn't teach me?"

"Well I couldn't teach you before, but I can now. That is if you don't mind sharing flying lessons with my hyperactive younger brother and screaming baby."

"Come on Chiko's doesn't scream that much"

"Maybe not for you, but whenever anyone else beside mum, you or I tries to pick her up she starts screaming."

"I think your daughters trying to tell you something Nerd Boy" Sharpener shouted out.

"Not in my ear Sharpie" the blond girl hissed, rubbing her ear with her free hand.

"What?" Gohan asked slightly confused.

"That she wants Videl as her step mother." Erasa smirked, catching onto what her boyfriend was doing.

"Don't be silly Erasa" Videl mumbled. "She's only a baby."

"I think that I should be jealous of you, she's my baby but she won't even let me nurse her. You on the other hand …" Erasa chirped, not a hit of jealously or disappointment in her voice at all. "You were also there the first time she moved, I wasn't; you where there when she was born and held her before I got to."

"You could've been there babe, but you walked out" Sharpener reminded his girlfriend.

"That's not the point" Erasa snapped, not happy at being interrupted. The blond then continued on "And you two have both told me on separate occasions that you liked each other."

"When did that happen?" Sharpener asked, wondering if her girlfriend had made it up in attempting to get there two other friends together. Looking over at the two raven haired teens and how much they were both blushing he knew that what she said was true.

"At the martial arts tournament after Vivi was injured she asked if Gohan was allowed to visit, and when Majin Buu attacked the lookout Videl told me that she never got the chance to tell Gohan that she loved him just before we died."

"You really said that?" Sharpener asked, wondering why Erasa hadn't told him sooner.

Videl just nodded, her whole face even more red then before if that was even possible.

"You love me?" Gohan managed to stutter out.

Videl nodded again, wishing that she could curl up and die, but when she looked up Gohan just had a goofy grin on his face.

"We're here" Erasa said, breaking the silence.

Gohan looked up to see that his mother was there with Chiko. Forgetting what they were talking about the teenage father forgot his embarrassment and ran over to his mother and basically snatched his little girl from her arms.

"Chiko I missed you so much today" he said, pulling his baby daughter protectively closer to him "How was she?" he asked his mother.

"She missed her daddy and cried most the day. Other than that she was fine" Chi Chi smiled.

"Erasa what are we doing here?" Videl asked, wondering why Chi Chi was there as well.

"Have fun you four" Chi Chi said to the teenagers. "And Gohan …" the over protective mother pulled her son to the side and gave him a lecture about looking after Chiko while she was away. "I'll have to pick up Goten from Bulma's. I will see you later tonight. Chiko you be a good girl for daddy."

After Chi Chi had left Erasa finally decided to tell Gohan and Videl what they were doing.

"A family portrait, why am I here?" Videl asked.

"Because you are Chiko's future step mother" Sharpener answered on behalf of his girlfriend.

"But Videls not even my girlfriend" Gohan stated.

"You two like each other don't you?" Erasa didn't even bother waiting for a reply before she continued. "So you two are now dating whether you like it or not."

"But" Gohan started to retaliate.

"Don't you want Videl to be your girlfriend?" Sharpener asked.

"I didn't say that I didn't not want her to be my girlfriend" Gohan said slightly confused at what was going on.

"Let's go in or we will be late getting our photos done" Erasa pulled the two blushing teens into the building they were standing outside of.

DBZDBZDBZ

**12 Years later**

Gohan, Erasa, Videl and Sharpener watched as their three children were playing. "Zciz sure does look like Sharpener" Videl said looking at her friend's daughter.

"Well Pan sure does look a lot like you when you where younger Videl" Erasa said looking at the girl wearing red.

"She looks a lot like my mother as well when you look at pictures of her when she was that age" Gohan answered.

"I don't get to see Chiko much; do you think that the kai's really did wipe her mind print?" Erasa asked looking at her eldest daughter playing with her two half sisters.

"I guess only time will tell, she's not showing any signs of having a higher than normal ki for her age. In fact she's not even a super saiyan yet." Gohan said hoping that the day would never come where she would complete the purpose she was born for.

"I always have to remind her to be gentle with Zciz when she stays with us" Sharpener said looking at the dark haired daughter of his wife and Gohan.

"Pan's way more rough then Zciz" Videl said with a sigh thinking of how rowdy the two girls could be when they where over excited or fighting.

"She gets that from her mother" Sharpener said in a teasing tone.

Videl gave Sharpener one of her stares warning him to go no further in teasing her.

"Kids lunch time" the voice of Gohan's mother called out from the house next door.

"Coming grandma" Pan yelled, running inside the house as fast as possible, knocking down a portrait of four teenager, Videl holding infant Chiko sitting next to Erasa, Gohan and Sharpener standing behind the girls.

"I think that means us as well" Gohan said standing up and walking towards his parent's house. Looking in the window seeing that his eldest Chiko was already at the table smiling and laughing, totally unaware of the dark existence of her creation.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Sorry for the very long wait, this has been finished since before I posted the story. I recently moved house so slowly getting everything back together. My computer that I write on is still packed away at the moment but luckily my stories are stored on an external hard drive, otherwise it would properly be another couple of months before I posted this.

Zciz – Scissors

This is the last chapter and I hope that you all enjoyed.


End file.
